Living in the Shadows
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: Asami is the beautiful, Espeon princess of the Honokawa province. After an attack by the Black Rain tribe, they capture Kenshin, a silent, young Vaporeon assassin. When the Vaporeon escapes, she is sent to look for him, resulting in an unlikely realtionship between the princess and the assassin. Rated M for some sexual moments, and a few lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1-The Edge**

"Princess Asami! The Black Rain are attacking us!" Her stepmother, a beautiful Ninetales had woke her up.

"What?" Asami thrust herself out of her bed, and looked outside. The tribe had come to attack under the cover of night, and the guards had looked unprepared. "I'll go help them, Konachi!"

"No, stay here, dear! You might get captured!" But it was too late. Asami's psychic abilities could be a huge asset to the rest of the warriors. She raced down the steps to her bedroom, and telekinetically flung open the door to see chaos. She nearly avoided a flamethrower, then retaliated with psychic, causing the Charizard to clutch his head in pain. She quickly launched a shadow ball at a Gallade, who went flying back after impact, only for him to get back up. Suddenly, she was knocked backwards, and landed painfully on the ground. She pulled herself back to her feet, to see an Umbreon looking at her.

"You're the princess, aren't you? We have all come here to try get you. You're not getting away!" And with that, he lunged at her. Thinking quickly, she ducked down, then back flipped neatly onto his back.

"How did you…"

"They never told you, this princess can fight back!" And with that, she kicked his head, sending his legs crumpling to the ground. She looked up, and, on top of one of the castle walls, she saw her father, Gotsume, firing down thunderbolts onto the intruders. Gotsume's star shaped tail summoned bolts from the sky, and launched bolts. But they were all seeming to miss one Pokemon, a Vaporeon who looked about her age. He was nimbly dodging all the attacks, and was racing towards Asami. She sighed, and used psychic on him, expecting him to collapse like everyone else. Except he didn't. In shock, she backed up, and stepped on the Umbreon's tail, who groaned as she did that.

When the Vaporeon saw the Umbreon, he shook his head, and poked him in the side. The Umbreon opened his eyes, then got up, glanced back at Asami, and ran back into the fight. The Vaporeon moved on without a word, walking menacingly towards Asami.

She was sure she would have been done for if a thunderbolt hadn't struck the Vaporeon right at that moment. He collapsed immediately, and fell down. Nearby, the same Charizard saw him, and let out a roar. Immediately, all the attackers stopped fighting, and silently moved out of the castle walls. All except the Vaporeon.

The Luxray jumped down from the wall and went to his daughter. "Asami, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. The Vaporeon didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, father."

"Okay." He looked at the limp Vaporeon for a second, then said, "Take 'em to the cells. Let's see if we can pry some information on the Black Rain out of him. Then we'll chop him, and no problem."

Two Machokes came and dragged the limp Vaporeon to the prison. Asami yawned, but didn't think she could sleep if she wanted to. Her father turned back to her. "About tomorrow…"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it." 'It' was the day she was not looking forwards to. There had been a tradition that on every princess' 15th birthday, she will be met with suitors. Within one month, she must choose which one to marry. The problem was, she didn't want to be married, at least not yet.

He frowned at her. "Asami, rules are rules. I had to choose your mother…"

Asami's mother had been a Sylveon, a very pretty one by what everyone had said. "You're becoming a very beautiful Espeon, and I'm sure someone handsome will come your way. But head back inside."

Ammy nodded, then slowly walked up to her room. _I don't want to get married! I'm still so young! And all the other guys are going to be older than me, probably. They just want me for the sex and for the bloodline!_ "Arghhh!" she said, not intending it aloud. A Raichu who walked past her looked at her funny, and she blushed, and said, "Sorry!"

She flopped herself onto her bed, then knew exactly how to release her anger. She would terrorize that Vaporeon who had cornered her! He would feel fear! She quietly picked up her knife between her teeth, and walked down to the prison cells.

Inside, the Vaporeon was tied to a wall, face up. He father was talking to him, but to no avail. "Look, just tell us where you guys have made camp." But the Vaporeon's head still looked down.

"Let me help," said Asami. She carefully put the knife on the ground, then started speaking. "I can easily make your life hell right now, so just tell me, where are you guys staying?"

Still no response. She put the knife between her teeth, the held it to his crotch. "Tell me, or you're not ever having kids. _Ever._ And don't think I won't do it!"

But his head still looked down. She turned to her dad. "Whenever we do that, the prisoners always start squealing!"

But deep in her heart, she knew she couldn't hurt this guy. He hadn't done anything to her yet. "Do you understand us?"

Still no response. Exasperated, she sighed, then said, "You know, this isn't over!"

She got up, ready to walk away. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes move, quietly watching her walk out of the door, before closing again.

Quietly, she sat outside, and watched the fountain slowly pouring water onto the rocks below. She thought about tomorrow, and who would come. Would there be anybody whom she would find attractive? Who was similar in personality to her? Who was even the same size as her? She closed her eyes, then sent a silent prayer to the stars._ Let me find somebody who matches with me…_

The next morning, she felt a little bit better, and also felt a little bit bad. She snagged an apple from her breakfast, and raced down to the prison to find the Vaporeon sitting inside a cell, no longer tied up. When she came near, he barely opened his eyes before closing them again. She quietly rolled the apple through the bars, then said, "I'm sorry for what I did last night. I was just frustrated, with everything that's going to… well, it was very cruel of me to take out my frustration on you. So I'm sorry."

She sat up, and got ready to leave, when the Vaporeon sniffed the apple, and, so subtly that she almost didn't see it, nodded at her in thanks.

"Your execution is planned in 2 days, so there's no need to thank me."

If he heard her, he didn't show it, and started eating the apple, in quick, tidy bites. Asami was shocked. Every bite was practically placed, in a spot where he could get a lot out of minimal effort. It was pretty interesting. She shook her head. This guy was sent to kill her, so she got up and walked away.

She headed inside and washed off everything, by orders of her father. "You have to look stunning," he had said.

When she walked down, one Houndoom was waiting. She looked him over. He stopped to look at her, and rushed to greet her. She smiled at him, but immediately thought about how he looked at least 10 years older. Weird…

The Houndoom came up. "I'm Prince Chu. Pleased to meet you. You look lovely, Princess Asami."

"Th… thank you!"

Chu was nice, and polite, but everything seemed forced, almost unnatural. She was grateful when her father gave her a chance to leave for awhile, and she took a walk outside. She didn't know what to choose. More suitors would come later. With a pang of loneliness, she realized she didn't have any close friends. Her best friend up until a year ago had been Mitsuki, a Glaceon, but she had mysteriously vanished…

"Oh, Arceus, what should I do?" she said with a sigh. Looking at the sun outside, she was surprised to see it setting already. It seemed just like an hour ago that she had visited the Vaporeon. She went into the kitchen, and picked up another apple, and decided to visit him again.

When she got there, he was sitting in the exact same position as when she had left. He opened his eyes, and blinked as she approached. "Hey. You know, I've wanted to ask you something. How did you avoid psychic? Normally, most pokemon collapse at it. You didn't even seem affected."

He quietly stood up, then, for the first time, spoke, in a calm, quiet voice. "You're Princess Asami, right?"

"Yeah. The one you were sent to take out, you know. Who are you?" But that was it. He sat back down, and started eating the apple, in the same efficient way.

"Thank you," he said afterwards.

"Oh, no problem at all. Alright, since you won't tell me your name, how old are you?"

He looked up thoughtfully, then replied, "Fifteen. Turned it seven months ago." He stretched, and Asami caught a glimpse of the muscles underneath his skin ripple. Then he disappeared.

"Dammit! I can't believe it… we're such idiots!"

She raced to her father, who was still talking with her suitors. "Dad, the Vaporeon escaped!"

"What?"

"Yeah, he vaporized! We forgot about that!"

Her father groaned. "Then we can't go after him. That's tribal land. We'll get killed if we go there."

Chu looked at Asami, then, with a wicked smile, said, "How about Asami and I go fetch him? C'mon, it's just a little Vaporeon! And the two of us won't draw much attention. We can blend in!"

Asami internally begged her father to say no, but he nodded. "Go bring him back here, preferably alive. Good luck."

The Houndoom beckoned her, and she reluctantly followed. They crossed the plain which led to the mountainous and forested terrain. The moment they got into the trees, the Houndoom grinned. "You look sexy princess, breathing hard from all that running. And that's not all that's hard, dear…" She quietly backed up into a tree. She knew that this Houndoom was stronger physically, and she couldn't use her powers on him. "C'mon, babe. You'll enjoy it so much, you know it! Just suck it for me, honey!"

"Don't call me honey! Ahh!" She had no choice as he forced it into her mouth. She cried a little bit as he thrust his hips, half choking…

"I'm almost there! You're doing great, sexy! Oh…"

As quickly as he had started, he stopped. He fell to the ground, soaking wet, knocked out cold.

She quickly spat all over the place, tears still streaming down her face. "Blech!"

She quickly ran away, deeper into the forest, without thinking, crying over how she had been taken advantage of. Suddenly, she felt herself getting tired. She looked around, and saw a nearby stream. She took a few sips from it, then quietly looked around. She had calmed down, and thought about what to do next. If she found the Vaporeon, maybe she wouldn't have to get married, and she could live in peace. Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched. She looked backwards, and saw nothing at all. Then, slowly, rising from the stream, she saw a fin… and a tail… and then an entire Vaporeon rise from the stream. He slowly walked towards her, and felt herself freeze as he walked towards her.

"Why so scared? I helped you escape from that Houndoom, you know. But, you should be very careful. And I'm afraid you're going to have to meet the rest of the tribe now, princess."

He led her along the stream. She would have ran, except she didn't know the way back. This Vaporeon was her lifeline to home. They arrived towards a small fire surrounded by grass huts all around it. She recognized some pokemon who had attacked the castle earlier, such as the Umbreon and Charizard.

"Hideki! Look who's back!"

A large Absol silently walked over to them. Asami was shivering, not from fear, but from the cold. "Kenshin."

The Vaporeon bowed his head. "Yes, chief?"

"Good work. It is your job to dispose of her, in whatever way you find proper. Is that clear?"

"Yes, chief Hideki." Asami froze. _Dispose of? Are they going to… kill me? Would he do that? He was willing to do it before, but he saved me…_ He beckoned her with his tail. Suddenly, she felt chains being strapped around her neck and feet, but didn't look to see who was putting it on. "Follow."

The two of them walked slowly out of the camp, and stopped by the stream. He sat down, and looked up at the stars.

"Kenshin. That's a nice name," she said. "Are you going to kill me?"

He didn't respond. He turned towards her. "Don't fight it. It will be better this way." He opened his mouth, preparing to assassinate her with a close range hydro pump. Asami closed her eyes, and braced herself for death.

**How is it? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2-The Phantom**

Kenshin let out a whistle. Asami opened her eyes, and… wait, she was alive! Except for a small cut along her tail…

"What did you do, Kenshin? I thought you were going to…"

"Kill you?" he said quietly. "No, I may be an assassin, but I'm not heartless. If anything, I'd let one of my comrades finish you off. No, I did something, but you won't like it… yet."

"What? Just tell me what you did!"

"I… saved you. You don't need to know anything else, princess."

She looked around. "So can I leave?"

"No. I'm sorry, but you cannot." He started walking back to the village, and she ran to catch up to him, the chains slowing her down. "Oh, I'll undo those."

He aimed a powerful jet of water which sliced through the chains easily. The two of them walked into the center. The Absol looked alarmed, and went over to Kenshin. "I thought I told you to take her out, Kenshin."

Kenshin froze, then blinked at Asami. "I've made her part of me. We did the blood exchange."

The rest of them gasped. Hideki quieted them all down. "Why, Kenshin? This doesn't seem well thought out. If our code didn't allow this, the punishment would be severe. But…" He took a deep breath, "I have no choice."

Kenshin nodded, but the rest of the pokemon cast him suspicious glances.

"Kenshin! Tell me, what the hell did you do? And don't say you saved me! Tell me what you did to keep me from getting killed. And don't say you convinced them."

Kenshin looked at her, then said, "I made you my mate. I told them that you were my choice, and, being the son of our leader, I have a lot of options."

"What? Why, you tried to kill me! I am so pissed off… your mind would be crazy right now if you didn't have that stupid immunity…"

He nodded. "I would be upset too. And I'm very sorry, princess."

"So now I'm your fucking mate? And I can't leave?"

"You can leave now," he said quietly. "I'll just have to live with my decision."

"What's that supposed to mean? What could possibly be worse than what you just did to me?"

He glared at her, then said, "I sacrificed my right to mate. You're my official mate, and we can only have one mate in our life. So you can run away, and I'll accept it, but at least be grateful!"

He spun around, and stalked off into the forest. Asami looked around, and walked towards the opposite direction. And, again, she started crying as she ran through the forest. She immediately regretted doing that, and, before she knew it, she was lost. She sat down on a log, and started to weep. She was now married to a mute assassin sent to kill her, and had been partially raped by a guy who was nearly twice her age. She took a deep breath, and tried her best to think logically. _Think happy thoughts. You could be married to Chu, that pervert._ Thinking about that didn't help. Kenshin really had treated her with only kindness ever since he had been captured, and had saved her from being 'actually' raped. But that was beyond the point!

She heard the bushes rustling behind her, and got ready to shout at Kenshin when he would come out, but instead, her mouth opened in shock. It was Mitsuki, her long lost Glaceon friend!

"Asami? Is that you?"

"Mitsuki! I thought you were dead!"

"Well, sure looks like I'm alive!" The two embraced each other.

"So, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing. But I'll go first. You must have known, my parents were going to set me up into arranged marriage. Of course, you know me, I didn't want to do that! So I ran away one night, and have been living in this forest! Sorry for not telling you…"

"Wait, how… don't the Black Rain tribe attack you?"

"No, they leave me alone. We seem to be on good terms. They don't bother me, I leave them alone. It's harmony. But now, tell me your story!"

She spoke, telling her every detail. "And so now I'm practically married. I'm so pissed off at that goddam assassin! I would wring his neck if he was here!"

"So, you're pissed off at him, but not your rapist? Woah there!"

Asami was surprised. "Would you like it if you were forced into marriage?"

"Well, no. But he did save your life. If you're going to head back, at least thank him. He went out of his way to save you twice. He could have let you get raped, and he could have murdered you. Besides, you can still get married. Nobody has to know you married some homicidal Vaporeon."

"Alright, but you come with me!" Asami laughed for the first time in awhile, and knew she had to find Kenshin.

Mitsuki was about to follow her when she sniffed. "Hang on… I smell something…" The Glaceon had been known throughout the kingdom for her excellent sense of smell, and Asami paused. "I smell… ghost… no, dark type… quadripedal… and… it's fe… no, male."

Asami looked around. "Can you tell the species?"

"Not yet…"

As if on cue, the bushes in that direction started shaking. "Let's get him!" shouted Asami, and the two of them followed the trail of shaking bushes. Whoever had been watching them was astonishingly fast. Asami personally thought it had to be Chu, that creep, but it could also be Hideki, the leader of the tribe. They never would have caught whoever it was if there hadn't been a cliff overlooking a waterfall. He was cornered! When they caught up, they saw something she hadn't expected. An Umbreon! In fact, he looked like the same one from the attack!

"You! Hey, you're that Umbreon who I beat down!"

"Shut up! I would've gone harder if Kenshin hadn't told me not to kill you! And you… you're that Glaceon, aren't you? I've heard about you!"

Mitsuki sniffed. "Well, I _haven't_ heard about you," said Mitsuki.

"Wait, you know Kenshin?" said Asami.

"Yeah. He's my best friend. By the way, I'm Ko. I saw how he saved you. You're lucky. He could have killed you in an instant if he didn't have such a good conscience."

"Okay, _Ko_, Asami here needs to find Kenshin. Where would he be?"

He chuckled. "Kenshin is here. You can't smell him, Glaceon?"

"No… I, AAH!" She shrieked as the Vaporeon fell down from an overhanging tree.

"What?" he asked casually.

Asami cleared her throat. "Kenshin… I wanted to say thank you for rescuing me, and helping me after I ran into here. I was just upset, but yeah, thanks."

He nodded, and turned to Ko. "Take princess Asami home, please."

"Sure. Does your friend want to come?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "I'm living out here now. But do come visit, Asami." The two of them hugged, and Mituki said, "Find someone who you truly care about. Don't be married away by other's wishes, and be careful out there."

Asami nodded. "Same for you, Mitsuki. I'll miss you again."

Ko and Kenshin watched silently. Kenshin shot one last glance at Asami, with some unreadable expression deep within his eyes before turning around and heading back to the town.

"We can go now, Ko. Bye Mitsuki!"

"Bye!"

Ko and Asami slowly walked underneath the trees, but rather than feeling happy, Asami felt hesitant about leaving the forest. _Probably just miss Mitsuki. She is my best friend after all._ Ko also seemed to be hesitant about leaving the forest, looking back every so often.

"So… do you come here often?" asked Asami. "You seem hesitant."

"Not too often. This is near the place where your friend… Mitsuki lives I think. We give her space."

"Yeah, Mitsuki has always been a free thinker. Her parents wanted to marry her away, but she refused, and came to live here."

Ko looked thoughtful. "Married away? Like arranged? Wow, that must be pretty harsh. In our tribe, normally, within it, if a guy wants to marry a girl, he must beat her in combat. But if he wants to marry an outsider, like you, he would have to do a small blood exchange."

"Oh, so that's why he cut my tail… I see…"

"Sorry to change the subject, but your friend, how old is she?"

"Oh, exactly one week younger than me. Why?"

He paused thoughtfully. "She seemed… young."

"Well, yeah. Although you only look a year older than me. But I'm sort of married to a guy who is about seven months older than me, and, age wise, that isn't so weird. A few months more difference doesn't matter."

He continued walking. "So... you know what, never mind. Hey, that's your village right?" He pointed to a wall, and Asami nodded.

"I've got it from here. Thanks."

He nodded, and backed away into the trees. Asami sighed. She would probably not be going back there again, into the forest with the tribe. She took one last look back, then dashed towards the walls.

The guard opened the main gate, and Asami stopped awhile to look at the cherry blossom garden, which seemed ready to bloom soon.

"Asami!" She turned to see her stepmother running towards her. "Dear, are you alright? I heard you and Prince Chu went into the forest. I thought they caught you…" She hugged Asami. Asami's stepmother was everything she would have hoped for from a real mother; caring, beautiful, and generous. Asami always looked up to her. "My, where is that prince?"

"Prince? Ah… don't mention him! That pervert tried to rape me the moment we got into the forest!"

"What? Oh, that's a terrible, terrible thing to do! Are you alright? I imagine that must have been so traumatizing…"

"Konachi, I'm fine. Where's dad?"

"Asami? My daughter…" She heard her fathers voice, and turned around to hug him. "I heard something about that prince Chu. I suspected he had a good heart, but it seems I was naïve…" He huffed. "Did you find that Vaporeon?"

Asami contemplated telling her father, but she would have to tell him everything if she did. So she replied, "No. Didn't catch anything even related to him. Decided it was getting late, and headed back here."

Her father frowned, then said, "Is that so? Well, you can head upstairs. There is a cup of Oran tea for you, daughter."

She yawned, and said, "Thank you mom and dad." She kissed both of them on the cheek, and walked up to her room.

She heard her father whisper to her mother. "Our daughter is becoming a very fine lady. We must find her a good mate."

Konachi replied, "You have me. What do you say we head up and 'make up'?"

Her father chuckled. "You bet!"

Asami was so grossed out by that thought that she ran up to her room. "I'll never be married away! I won't ever become like that!" she said indignantly. She flopped onto her bed, and sighed loudly. By now, it was nighttime, and Asami was just about falling asleep when she realized how dirty she was. Running from the pervert, running after Ko, she had done a lot today. She quietly decided to head to the nearby hot spring. The hot spring was right at the edge of the forest, but people frequently visited the spring. It was sort of an agreement that it was neutral ground, and pokemon would never fight there.

She arrived there relatively quickly, and bathed herself quickly. There was nobody there, which was good. She didn't want any townspeople watching a princess bathe. It certainly did relax her, and she looked at the trees at the edge of the forest. The branches swayed in the wind ominously, and Asami shivered as the breeze hit her fur. She quickly finished up, then groomed herself before leaving the spring. She looked back at the spring and gasped. It was _him_! Kenshin! Just one spring away! His eyes seemed unblinking as they looked back at her. Her heart seemed to stop, but she didn't know if it was from fear or surprise, or something else. Then he vaporized into night wind.

"Wait!" she said, without knowing why, but he was gone with the breeze.

**I will try update ASAP. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Ch. 3-The Gaze**

Within the next week, Asami's life was as normal as it had been before. Nothing out of the ordinary, and prince Chu hadn't returned. Everyone seemed to think that the Black Rain had gotten him. Her dreams, on the other hand, would not go away. Every single time, she would see his eyes, not Chu's but Kenshin's. His gaze would pierce her soul, and she felt nervous each time it happened.

"Who are you? What are you?" she would scream. "Leave me alone!"

Every time, he would obey her wishes, and would vanish, leaving her sweating. _So ironic,_ she would think,_ how I tried terrorizing him, and now he's terrorizing me!_ Konachi would be concerned whenever she heard Asami's moans of fear in her dreams, and Gotsume was very suspicious.

"Is there something wrong, honey? Are you thinking about that prince?"

"No, mom. Just had a nightmare."

Finally, after seven days of torment, she decided to try find Mitsuki, and ask what is wrong. She wandered into the woods, and prayed she wouldn't see Kenshin. She found Mitsuki without much trouble. Or mainly, Mitsuki found her.

"Asami! I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

"Mitsuki!" Asami was so relieved that she hugged her friend. "I… I need your help. Please!"

Mitsuki sat down on a log, and said, "Tell me."

Asami took a deep breath. "Kenshin. I can't stop thinking about him, and his gaze. One week ago, I saw him at the hot spring. I tried talking to him, but he vanished before I could say anything. His eyes are in my nightmares! I need your help!"

Mitsuki sat silently for awhile, then said, "Whenever you talk to him, what do you feel?"

"Nervous, almost uneasy. Especially when he looks at me."

Mitsuki nodded, then started pulling the bark of the log gently. "Have you felt this way before?"

"No."

"One last thing. Is it just his eyes you see in your dreams?"

"Actually… no. It's like he's there, in my dreams."

Mitsuki opened her eyes wide, suddenly more interested. "You know, it's not just his eyes then. You are scared of him. Why?" she asked Asami.

"Umm… how am I supposed to know?"

"What are all his characteristics? How long is his tail?"

"I'll say about a foot and four inches."

"Is he buff?"

"Yeah. Pretty buff."

Mitsuki giggled. "Oh dear, Asami! You're, you're…"

"What?" said Asami.

"You're interested! In him! Sort of…"

Asami was shocked. "No, shut up! Tell me what's really going on!"

Mitsuki seemed to calm down. "I'm not kidding. At least, that's what I think. But maybe the nightmares will go away if you talk to him."

Asami snorted. "Right, I'm interested in him. Totally. I appreciate your honesty, but…"

"Talk to him!" said Mitsuki.

"I told you, no! I don't find homicidal Vaporeons attractive!"

"Well, it's getting maybe you could try talk to him and ask him to stop appearing in your dreams?" She laughed, and Asami blushed.

"No! He freaks me out!"

"Well, it's up to you. But try following my advice. You might be surprised. Hey, you want to go catch Magikarp? We can have steamed Magikarp for dinner, unless you're not into that sort of food."

Asami thought about it. She _was_ hungry, and fish _did_ sound good. "How do you plan cook it? It's not like we've got a fire type or water type with us."

"Well, you'd be correct. Luckily, I found a small little hot spring, a little while away from here. A tiny thing, it's great for one or two pokemon. Plus you can hold food super close to the vent with a stick, and it'll cook it. Keep your paws away from the vent though!

The two of them had very little trouble getting the Magikarp, and quickly found the hot spring. They pulled off some large sticks, and held them over the vent. When they pulled it away, the food smelled delicious. "Sorry, Magikarp…" said Asami, before taking a bite out of the fish. "This is really good! How did you find this place?"

Mitsuki shrugged. "Luck?"

They both started eating their fish, but it wasn't long before they had an unexpected visitor. At first, Mitsuki mentioned something about another pokemon approaching, but told Asami it had just been her imagination. "Probably just the smell of the fish."

Then, out of the bushes comes an Umbreon. "Mitsuki! Asami! I certainly didn't expect to find you two here!"

"You're Ko, right?"

He nodded. "At first, I was going to come here to wash, but I smelled some fish."

Mitsuki turned toward the fish, then said, "Well, I suppose you can have some, if you want."

"Really? Oh, thanks." He ate the Magikarp in the same way Kenshin had. When he was done, he sat up. "That was great. Thank you so much!"

Mitsuki blushed slightly, then said, "Don't worry about it."

He looked toward the spring. "I was going to clean myself in the spring, but I'll come back later. See you two around!" He nodded in thanks, and Mitsuki and Asami nodded back as he walked away.

"I don't know what to think of that guy. He's so casual compared to Kenshin."

"I know. He seems nicer though," replied Mitsuki. "You should be going, now. It's almost nighttime again, and you should hurry up. Actually, I sense some snow… good for me, not good for you. Hurry up!"

Asami nodded. "See you around!" She was about a quarter of the way there when the snow began. At first, it was very light, and just a little cold. However, it soon became extremely chilly, and she was only halfway home at that time. She looked around for somewhere to rest, and realized the hot spring was very close. She was freezing when she got there, and jumped in immediately, without stopping to check. "Brr! Hopefully, the snow stops very soon! Aaah!"

Right next to her, a straw hat was rising from the water, followed by a handsome blue face. His fins dripped, and he looked at her.

"Kenshin! Oh my, you nearly scared me senseless!"

He quietly moved to the opposite end of the spring. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." She sank down a little deeper into the water. Kenshin was looking to his left, away from her.

The two of them stayed like this for about ten minutes before Kenshin said, "I'd better leave now."

He was starting to vaporize again when Asami shouted, "Wait! Please!"

He stopped, and began to reform back where he had been.

"I… don't leave me here! There is nobody else here right now!" she blurted out.

He looked at her, with that same look as before, unreadable. She looked at his eyes, then felt herself relax. They weren't that scary, they were merely calculating! He stayed in the water at the opposite end.

She didn't want to just end up sitting here for awhile, so decided to try talk to him. "So… when did you get that hat? I never saw you wear it before…"

He quietly pulled it off with his front paws, and put it on the side. "I made it three days ago. I was having trouble meditating, so I wove it."

She nodded. "That's pretty cool. So, you meditate?"

He nodded, and dunked his head under the water before coming back up. "You shouldn't be careful visiting our territory. Even though you're technically part of us, I wouldn't put it past some of our members to attack you if you're alone."

She nodded. She hadn't realized that most members of the tribe wouldn't be as tolerating of her as Kenshin or Ko. "So, before, you mentioned you were the son of your guys' leader? Who is that?"

"Hideki. The Absol."

"Oh. So I see where you get your quietness from."

He ducked under the water again, and upon surfacing, said, "I heard that you turned fifteen a few days ago."

She nodded. "Yeah, it's the end of freedom. I will be mated by the end of the month." She glanced at him. "Truly mated, no offense."

He shrugged. "I know. I was being pressured to find a mate, since, six months after our birthday, we have to find a mate. But now that I chose you, there's no pressure on me, even if you're not my actual mate. Ko, on the other hand, is older than me, but still has no mate. He's telling everyone he mated with a girl from another tribe, and wished to keep it a secret. Which is of course a lie, until he finds someone he likes."

"See, you're starting to open up now, Kenshin!"

He looked at her, then, much to her surprise, seemed caught off guard. "Maybe… look… the snow is finally stopping…"

She saw that he was right. Now that the snow had passed, she could see the moon and the stars. "You know, I actually should be heading back home now. Mom and dad will be worried."

He bowed his head, and looked ready to vaporize when he looked up at her. "Why do I get this feeling this isn't the last time I'm going to see you?"

Asami felt the same way. It felt like Kenshin was a very important pokemon in her life, even though she hardly knew him. She didn't even like him! "I feel it too. You know what, I'll see you soon, I just feel it in my bones!"

Even as he vaporized, Asami swore she saw a slight smile cross his face.

That evening, Asami felt strangely happy, even though she had no idea why.

Even when her father said more princes would be coming tomorrow, she just smiled and said, "Cool."

Konachi was even a little suspicious. "You seem a very happy Asami. Did you meet an attractive guy?"

Gotsume sighed. "If he was a prince, I'm sure we would have met him. You're going to have about five suitors coming tomorrow, so wake up early, and get washed up!" He gave her a kiss, then said, "Look, if there's anything you want to talk about, we're here for you, Asami. Don't forget, we love you, daughter."

"I know, dad. Goodnight."

Konachi quietly spoke to Gotsume. "If she were to date somebody out of royal blood, would you be okay with that."

He took a deep breath. "I'd have to meet the guy."

Asami continued walking. At least she wasn't in love with a guy, so there was no need to be embarrassed, but why did she feel herself blush?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Did you hear about princess Asami?"

"Oh, she's the one known for her innocent personality and sexy body right?"

"I heard she's smokin' hot."

"I've actually seen her. I would bang her in a heartbeat!"

"What would she want with us? I've heard she won't marry anybody!"

"How about we meet her, then tomorrow night, we drug her! Then we can get freaky with her!"

Their laughs echoed throughout the night, just inside the castle walls.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Asami woke up bright and early in the morning. The sun was shining, and the snow from last night had seemed to melt. She yawned, and stretched luxuriously. For the first time in a week, she hadn't been haunted by Kenshin in her dreams. Her sleep had been peaceful dreams, mostly of the past. But primarily, she remembered Kenshin smiling at her, ever so subtly.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to find five princes staring down at her. A Manectric, an Arcanine, a Linoone, an Excadrill, and a Zoroark.

"Good morning princess! We are here to humbly meet you in hopes of being chosen as your lucky husband," said the Manectric. "I am prince Neburo."

The Arcanine stepped up next. "Prince Katsuko, pleased to meet you."

"I'm prince Chikabu," said the Linoone.

The Excadrill nodded. "Prince Surashu."

Finally, the Zoroark grinned at her. "Prince Nobaru, pleasure to visit you."

She bowed her head to all of them. "You all look like… very fine young men." Which was relatively true. They all looked within five years of her age, which made it less disgusting than when Chu had tried courting her. "If you excuse me, I'll be heading down."

They moved to get out of her way, and as she walked down the stairs, she heard one of them shout, "Nice ass!"

She spun around, shocked. "Who the hell said that?"

"Little feisty there, aren't we? It was just a compliment!"

"Yeah, if you weren't hot, we wouldn't have given you such praise."

The others murmured in agreement. She shot them all a glare before heading down. She didn't like these guys. At first, she had thought they were better than Chu, but…

"Asami, you're up early!" said her father.

"Oh, she's just excited to meet the princes!" said Konachi. "Our daughter is growing up!"

Asami shook her head. She decided to ignore those creeps for now and enjoy eating. After having her fill, her dad said, "I'll go show them around. You can go hang out or do whatever you like."

Asami blinked gratefully, then knew what she wanted to do. She ran towards the hot spring, secretly hoping to see Kenshin. Instead, she saw Mitsuki. But Mitsuki wasn't alone; she was with Ko! In the hot spring! But they weren't only in the same spring they were next to each other!

Mitsuki was laughing. "Oh, that's hilarious! That's funnier than the time Asami…"

"Hey."

"Oh, hi! Hey this isn't what it looks like, Asami! I was just lonely here, so Ko tried chatting it up. He's really pretty nice."

Asami nodded. "Where's Kenshin?"

Ko frowned. "I saw him earlier this morning. He said he was going to hunt. But, I'll say he will probably come here at moonrise, like he always does."

"Alright, thanks you two."

Mitsuki turned to Asami. "Did you talk to him yesterday like I said?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I saw him here, so I thought he might be here. But it's too early."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"The same thing you and Ko are talking about, just small talk."

"Well, bye!"

After returning, time seemed to move like a Slakoth until sunset, and she pretty much stayed in her room. The princes had left her alone for the most part, which was nice. But when she ran to the spring, she was very surprised not to see him. She waited for awhile, but eventually, with a sigh, she realized he wasn't coming. "Oh well…" She didn't know why she felt so disappointed.

When she returned, her parents both scolded her for not talking to the princes.

"You didn't say anything to them, at all! You have to be open to them!" said Gotsume.

Konachi yawned, then said, "Well, just talk to them later. The princes offered to make you tea tonight. It's by your nightstand."

She nodded, then headed up to her room. She sniffed the tea, and took a quick sip. And, almost immediately, she felt her legs buckle. Right before she fell asleep, she heard footsteps coming up to her room, and barely had time to think, _Help…_

**A quick update! Read and review folks! It keeps me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4-The Capture**

When Asami woke up, she first heard voices. Her body seemed very weak, and she felt so tired.

"You know, she's so fucking hot, I'd hammer her in her sleep!"

"Naw, it'll be more fun if she struggles." The voices sounded like they were in a room next to hers.

She tried getting up, and realized she was tied down, onto a bed. She struggled furiously, but couldn't move. She tried using psychic, but her mind was too weak.

"Stop struggling, bitch. You're not going anywhere until we've fucked you good." It was Nobaru. He grabbed her face. "So pretty looking… you've got the body of a goddess, you know that? Too bad you don't have the powers of a goddess!"

"Shut up! Release me now!"

He shoved his face into hers, and kissed her. She tried thrashing around, but couldn't get away from his lips. "Oh, that was great!"

"Let me go! Please!"

"Aww, you're so fucking sexy when you're begging! You know, I'm going to get a head start on you!"

He slowly lowered his head toward her crotch, and she screamed. He pulled his head away, and slapped her very painfully. "Bitch, you scream again, I'll call my friends here right now!" She glared at him, but knew better than to say anything. "You're our bitch tonight, princess."

"Eew! Don't touch me there!" She felt his tongue on her pussy, and yelped.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

About twenty minutes of his licking still hadn't brought her to the climax yet, but she could feel it nearing. Her mom once told her about sexual essentials. "You'll know it when you feel it," she had said.

"Stop it, you pervert! Leave me alone!"

"Hey, you should respect the wishes of a princess, you know."

"Mi… Mitsuki!" Her friend was sitting in the window, moonlight causing her blue fur to glow.

"Whoa, you're hot!" said Nobaru.

"Why, thank you! But you're not!" She jumped down, and the prince seemed shocked.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Mitsuki giggled. "I mean, c'mon! This princess is _way _out of your league. You need somebody on your level, you get what I'm saying?"

"I'll beat your ass to a pulp, bitch!"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes. "Lot's of guys have wanted to do that. None have succeeded. So shut up and listen. I've got two guys literally in this room right now who work for me. They'll flay you alive! Besides," she said with a tilt of her head, "you were so stupid you didn't even try disguising yourself!"

"Fuck you!" And with that, he aimed a dark pulse straight at Mitsuki.

"Tsk. Bad move, bitch." Ko fell from one of the rafters on the ceiling, crushing the prince right there. The prince looked up as Mitsuki walked up to him. "Freeze." And he did, instantaneously as an ice beam shot from her mouth.

"Can you help me up?" Ko and Mitsuki turned towards their friend, and bit through the ropes.

"Asami, you are so damn lucky we were nearby when we heard you scream."

"We? What were you two doing together?"

Mitsuki blushed. "Well, Ko and I just happened to come across each other. She winked at the Umbreon, and he shrugged.

"Pure coincidence, princess."

She sighed. Mitsuki would need some questioning later. "Where is the other guy?"

"Kenshin. He's probably beating the brains out of the other princes in the room next to ours. Sure enough, they heard some crashing and the sound of water in the room next to theirs before it became ominously silent.

Then the door opened, and a Vaporeon, followed by a Weavile and a Sneasel walked into the room. They all looked soaked, but amazingly uninjured.

"Hey, you guys are Tan and Kaeru. You two work here… how do you know Kenshin."

Tan, the Weavile, spoke first, in a friendly voice. "Well, before we moved here, we were part of the Black Rain. Ko and Kenshin were my best friends there. But, after Kaeru got injured one time, I knew we had to find more peaceful lives."

The female Sneasel next to him nodded. "Yeah, but we're in eternal debt to the two of them. After I got injured, they helped stop my bleeding. If they hadn't come, I might not be here today."

Tan started speaking again. "Let us know if you ever need help again, Kenshin. But we'd better be going. Workers like us might be suspected if they find out 5 knocked out princes. "

And the two of them backed out the door, leaving the eeveelutions alone again.

"Thank you for literally saving my butt again, guys. Especially you, Kenshin."

He looked at her for awhile, then nodded. "Well, it'd be nice if you were more careful. I had an ominous feeling that you needed my help, so I tried sneaking along the outer wall to see if you needed help. Turns out you did."

"How did you guess that?"

"Well, it's sort of a result of the blood exchange. We can feel if the other is in danger."

Asami thought of the car on her tail, then felt something else, a pain in her crotch. "My… it feels really funny. Like messed up."

Mitsuki turned toward the two guys. "You two turn away, okay? We'll be having steamed Vaporeon and Umbreon for breakfast if I catch one of you two looking.

The two of them exchanged glances, then turned around to look out the window.

"Where does it hurt?"

"The edges. It feels really sore… and screwed up."

Mitsuki looked for awhile, then said, "You're just not used to sex. As far as it looks, you still are a virgin. They didn't actually enter you, so you should be fine. It's just a little sensitive."

Asami nodded, then closed her legs. "So, you said you and Ko were together when you heard me scream?"

Mitsuki blushed. "I don't want to talk about that."

"C'mon, tell me!"

"All right. Well, you see, we met up at the hot springs right? You saw us there. So he started talking to me, and we got into a fine conversation. Before we knew it, it was almost night time. So we were going to head home when he asked me if I was single! And so of course, I replied that I was! He grinned, then said, 'That's cool. So am I!' And then he asked me if I wanted to learn some tricks!"

"Lord Arceus, he is into you!"

"You don't think I know that?"

Ko cleared his throat loudly, and Kenshin turned around. "That took awhile," said the Vaporeon.

"Sorry! Look, you three should probably be going. It won't look good having three knocked out princes, especially if they say you guys attacked them. I'm sure they won't be waking anytime soon, though."

She nodded at Ko, and gave Mitsuki a hug. Kenshin looked ready to go when she ran up to him, and embraced him tightly. He had a very surprised look on his face for awhile, then he seemed to relax and hugged her back, much to her shock. She felt his muscular yet gentle touch, and felt herself blush a little. Then, before she knew it, he vaporized, and Ko and Mitsuki were running towards the woods.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Things went as Asami planned. Almost immediately after the others disappeared from sight, her father came into her room, and asked about the noise.

"These creeps tried to rape me! I would have been done for if some mysterious pokemon hadn't climbed into my window to save me!"

"Really? We must find this pokemon who rescued you!"

Asami did her best sigh. "I couldn't see them at all. They were so dark, it was impossible."

Her dad swished his tail, and ordered the guards to take them to the cells. "If you insist. Why are all these princes such perverts?" he mumbled to himself as he walked away.

Asami sat down on her bed again, and looked out the window. _He hugged me…_ she thought to herself, remembering his warmth. She had goosebumps just thinking about it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When she fell asleep, she had a very peaceful dream. Kenshin was at her side, and the two of them were walking along a beautiful river.

"You look cute," he would say.

She would blush, and then say, "Aww, thank you." And then they would intertwine tails.

Eventually, he would say, "You know, I really like you."

"Like? That's all?"

He would laugh, and say, "I guess not. I guess it's more than that. Maybe close to love."

And then they would kiss.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, the princes were sent packing, but the last thing Asami wanted to do was see them again. So instead, she started chatting it up with Kaeru and Tan, and found them in the courtyard.

"I… I think I might have a small crush on Kenshin."

Tan's eyes lit up. "Go on."

"So I'm here to ask you what I should do, to, you know…"

Tan thought about it. "The thing is that, as far as I know, he is rather oblivious sexually. Like no joke, at all. He's a good looking guy, and, for awhile, he had about ten girls from our tribe padding after him. But their attempts to flirt were so useless they gave up. Or maybe he just wasn't interested… But it's great that you like him. You would be great for him!"

She blushed. "Alright. But I still need help attracting him."

"Well, if you don't have the TM for it, I would suggest hanging out with him. But try seducing him to the best of your ability, but don't overdo it. And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

She said bye to them, and ran out towards the forest again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Think of nothing… keep you mind calm… like water trickling over the pebbles of a stream… like rain slowly falling… like wind through the trees… like a princess slowly breathing… what?_ "Arghh! Why can't I focus?" shouted Kenshin. He sprayed a deadly jet of water that cut down one of the nearby trees. He took a deep breath, then turned around to see his father there.

"Kenshin. What's wrong?"

"I… I can't focus. All I can think about is the princess."

His father sat there motionless. "I see… why don't you go visit her?" he said gently.

"I have been," he replied sheepishly. "I've been watching her."

Which was true. Many people in the tribe seemed to think he had no sexual interests at all, which was fine with him. But the princess… her slim figure, her pretty eyes, her innocence… everything about her was what he was looking for.

"Son, your mother was the love of my life. The day she passed on nearly broke me. But you… unless you truly become mates," said Hideki with an edge to his voice, "you will never know true love."

"Yeah, I know dad."

His dad turned around. "Your mate is coming this way. I'll be going." His dad backed into the shadows.

"Wait."

"What?" His dad stopped.

"Why did you want me to assassinate her? What does she have to do with it?"

His dad looked at him, then turned around. "She has a special power, and she can become a threat if we're not careful. But she is very near, and I'll leave now."

Kenshin turned around, and came face to face with Asami.

"Kenshin!"

"Princess." He bowed his head to her, and thought about what to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. About… fighting! You know, nearly losing my virginity twice really scared me, and you saved me both times. But, I want to take care of myself. Please help!" She bowed her head in submission, and he nodded.

"Of course. But this isn't something I'm an expert at, so I might make mistakes…"

"I've seen you fight, and you could teach me some tricks!"

"Alright. Let's begin with the basic long ranged attack. I shoot a stream of water, you use your psychic powers. So the first step is to get inside the opponent's head. Try me."

He saw her close her eyes, and the ruby on her forehead glowed in focus. When she opened them, and stared at him, he felt her power. Her eyes were glowing almost, and it took all his focus not to open his mind to her.

Then she stopped, and both of them were breathing hard.

"Wow... that was extremely impressive… whew… you know how to control your psychic powers well."

She panted, then said, "Thanks… but you… how… do you resist it? Nobody but you or some dark types… can resist it. How?"

He was regaining his breathing, and sat up calmly. "Years of meditation. Helped me hone my powers, and gives me great resistance to mental attacks."

She nodded, then said, "Teach me some physical tricks."

He sat up. His physical side was strong for a Vaporeon, but he still was no match for his dad, and could only match Ko. "Well, when I was an Eevee, we were taught how to wrestle. Even special attackers like me had to learn it, so I worked hard to become decent. But let's have a round."

She looked at him nervously, then leapt at him. He quickly dodged to her left and knocked her to the ground. On the ground, she was surprisingly nimble and hard to get. He thought he had her pinned a few times, but her smaller size allowed her to escape.

Finally he pinned her back onto the forest floor. She struggled, but couldn't escape. "Phwew! That was fun."

She laughed, then said, "Get off of me, Kenshin!" He obeyed, and she got up and dusted herself. "That… that was really fun! Come on! One more time!"

He shook his head. "If we keep doing that, I might lose, and that would be humiliating…"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, I wanted to go talk to Mitsuki again. But what do you say we meet here again tomorrow, and you can teach me a few more tricks?"

He looked at her, and said, "Let's meet at the spring, princess. You'll be able to find it easier.

She winked at him. "Bye Kenshin!"

He looked back at her, and decided to respond quietly. "See you tomorrow, Asami."

**Ooh, what'll happen next? Read and review please!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

** Ch. 5-The Challenge**

"Asami. I need to talk to you about your marriage…"

She blinked in surprise at her dad. _Maybe he'll cancel it!_

"I'm not cancelling it, if that's what you're hoping for, Asami. I'm sorry, but tradition is tradition. However, the increasing number of princes that seem, _ahem_, unfitting, is startling. So I've come up with a new challenge. They must beat me, and then beat you in combat. This will only allow the worthy to marry you. And, I've also got one final challenge for anyone who makes it past us. How does that sound?"

Asami blinked. She knew her dad was very strong, and, while she needed some work, she was relatively confident in her combat skills. _Nobody's getting past him! I'll never have to get married!_ "Cool! I mean, thanks! No more bad princes!" _No more princes in general!_ But that wasn't the primary thing on her mind. She had to hurry up and talk to Kenshin! He would be waiting for her, and she knew he would disappear if she wasn't there soon.

She quickly arrived at the spring, and was disappointed to find it crowded. _Of course it would be crowded! It's the middle of the day!_ She scanned the area for the Vaporeon, and she found him sitting on a rock, staring down at her. He narrowed his eyes when he saw her, and motioned for her to go to the left with his tail. The two of them quickly met behind a large rock.

"Princess. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Ready to practice?"

"Whenever you are. Let's start with a race. First one to get to the top of that hill wins. To keep things fair, I will not vaporize. Go!"

She turned towards the hill, and ran as fast as she could towards the hill. She felt Kenshin next to her, keeping up with her with little effort. _What's he doing? Why isn't he running faster?_ Then they got to the base of the hill. From here on, they were going up a relatively steep incline, and she felt her heart beat faster. She was slowing down ever so slowly!

Next to her, she saw Kenshin keeping his same pace, and he was starting to pull ahead. She pushed her head down and tried her best to speed up, and she was gaining on him for awhile. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough space, and she came to the top a little after he did, and promptly collapsed.

He walked up next to her, and nudged her with his paw. "Too slow!"

But there was amusement in his face. He was breathing hard, but she didn't have the energy to say anything but, "Shut up."

After she regained her breath, he said, "Okay, you learned a valuable lesson back there. Pace yourself, and don't underestimate how much longer you may have to expand energy. But, I'll admit, you were pretty fast, regarding the fact that it doesn't seem like you run very often."

She sarcastically said, "Yes master. Would you like me give you a massage next? Or how about some mineral water?"

He rolled his eyes, then said, "Now, all we do is run all the way back."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Of course he beat her again, which was frustrating, since it looked like he wasn't even trying. Still, he complimented her, and she didn't quite collapse after running back to the spring.

"Much better! See, you probably could've run farther if you had to!"

"Aww, don't tell me we're running back! I'm gonna throw up if we keep doing this!"

"No. How about wrestling now?"

"Alright. I'll beat you this time!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, then beckoned her with his tail, and she lunged at him. This time, she _almost_ got him, but paid for it when she missed. He promptly spun around and pinned her belly first into the ground.

"You were quick, but you mistimed your landing. That was something I learned very quickly."

"Get off of me… I can't believe I did worse than last time…"

"Well, you were really tired and everything…"

"So, can you get off of me?"

"Oh, right, sorry!"

He hopped off of her, and self-consciously brushed some grass off himself. "So what? Found your prince?"

She sighed. "Well, my father decided to have a challenge for them to marry me. They must beat my father, then they must beat me in combat. My father's tough, so I don't think anyone will marry me for awhile, which I'm fine with."

He twitched his fins, and said, "Hmph. We should keep training so you don't lose."

"Alright. So what do you want to work on?"

"Ever heard of…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kenshin worked her hard throughout the day, but she was happy being with the handsome Vaporeon. He really seemed to talk more now, but there still was that mysteriousness about him that intrigued her. For instance, he would never mention his mother, and he would never mention love. As much as she wanted to believe it, he didn't seem interested in her sexually, merely as a friend.

After they ate some fruits for lunch, she said, "You know, you never told me, where is your mother?"

"Not here."

And that promptly ended their conversation on that topic.

"Have you ever had a crush on somebody?"

"Nope."

Again, she was shut out.

"Well, what do you say we continue training now?"

He yawned then said, "Actually, I was thinking of taking a nap. I had water duty today, so I had to wake up way early in the morning. Besides, sleep gives you more energy after." He flipped his straw hat over his face and curled up.

"Oh, but…" She sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing, and curled up a short distance from him. She quickly fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She woke up to feel a paw prodding her belly. "Mmph. Go away…" Then the paw gently rubbed her ticklish belly, and she giggled. "Alright, I'm up…" She yawned, and looked to see it had been Kenshin who had woken her up.

"Sorry princess, I dozed off for too long. It's about sunset, and I think you should be heading home now." His face looked deep in thought, but he shook his head after a short time then said, "I'll see you here again tomorrow princess."

She nodded, and as turned to walk home, her heart felt light. She turned around one last time, expecting him to be gone, but he was still there. "Bye, Kenshin," she said softly.

And he waved his tail back at her.

When she arrived home, her father said, "Where have you been? I noticed you've been heading out a lot, recently."

"I've… umm… been…"

"Oh, leave our daughter alone, Gotsume. I'm sure she just wants to enjoy her freedom."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, dear. Anyways, the first challenger has requested a challenge three days from now. I thought I should just let you know."

She thought nervously, _what if we lose? I can't get married yet!_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Spin right, then flip, then psychic, then roll left, then plant your paws, and… wow, perfect!"

Asami had been practicing with the Vaporeon from morning until sunset every day.

"So I assume you're not married yet?" His voice rang out.

"Yeah, it was just some Raichu. My dad beat him quickly."

He nodded, then said, "For the next month, I'm going to be gone."

She froze. "Gone? Why?"

"One of my father's superiors have requested all children of leader's blood to attend a meeting at our tribe's headquarters."

"Oh, where is that?"

He blinked at her, then said, "It's a secret. You mustn't forget, while you are my friend, you are still part of the enemy."

"You think we're friends?"

He turned around and nodded. "Why not? Are we not?"

She blushed, then said, "Of course we are." She said, "Look, I'm going to be leaving, but, well, goodbye." She quickly wrapped her tail around his, and she hugged him.

He hugged her back, then pulled away after some time. "I'll see you after, princess."

She blinked, and replied, "You two, Kenshin. Bye now!"

He nodded, and vaporized.

After he left, she quietly rested in the hot spring.

"Whoah ho ho, who are _you_?" She turned around to see a Zangoose staring at her. "Wait, you're the princess aren't you? Hey, you're kinda cute. You want to come to my place and play around?"

She glared at him. "Get lost."

"That's rude!" He tried to grab her, but she had planned for that. She jumped to his right and attacked him with a wave of psychic energy that hurled him backwards. He stood up, then, clearly upset, said, "I'm going to fuck you if it kills me!"

"In your dreams, asshole!" She dodged out of his way, and tripped him with her forked tails as he zoomed by. He fell onto the ground, and she planted her paw on his neck. "Don't mess around with me. If you even think about trying to touch me again, I'll rip out your throat, understand?"

"Y… yes princess." When she let him up, he darted into the trees without looking back.

She surprised herself. "Guess training with Kenshin really has helped me…" She had still yet to beat the Vaporeon, but that Zangoose had been as easy as fishing for Magikarp; too easy.

"Asami! Wow!" Mitsuki's voice came from her right.

"Mitsuki! What are you doing here… alone…" Ko stepped up next to her, and she pressed her side into his.

"Asami, I thought you would be with Kenshin! I've seen you guys wrestling. At first I thought, 'wow, you two sure work efficiently' until Ko told me you two were just wrestling."

"Oh. Yeah…" She felt her cheeks get red. "What about you two? Are you two mates yet?"

"Oh, no," replied Ko.

"But you've gotten much more dangerous since we last saw you. That Zangoose got his ass handed to him!"

"Ahh, well, you can thank Kenshin when you see him," said Ko.

"Speaking of which, do you know where he went?"

"Oh, easy, mount Kawagatsu… oh shit, I shouldn't have said that."

"Thank you!"

"Princess, I see no need for you to go there. Kenshin isn't going to doing battle or anything. He is our most gifted member of our branch, and you'd put yourself in more danger. Just stay here, and he'll be back soon enough…"

"Princess!" She turned around to see the same Zangoose she just beat right behind her. "I…" He gulped before continuing. "I was heading home when I saw a trail of blood! I followed it and found a Vaporeon! He was knocked out, but when I tried to get to him, a pokemon grabbed him and ran away! I couldn't keep up! But you're the leader of this area, and I thought you'd want to know…"

The three eeveelutions were already running off. _Oh, Kenshin! What happened?_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Kenshin woke up, he was tied down, face up. He felt a trickle of blood run down the side of his head, but the pain was more than a trickle. In front of him stood a Leafeon, maybe a year younger than him.

_Stay quiet! Remember, no matter what torture, don't say anything at all!_

The Leafeon was sort of cute, he thought to himself, but she wasn't the princess. She looked at him, then smiled. "How are you? Oh, where are my manners? I am Natsuko! What's your name?"

He held his tongue.

"You know, it's been a while since I've had guys here…" An evil grin passed her face, and he shuddered. _Stay calm…_

"Tell me, how long is your cock?" He stayed quiet, and she sighed. "I'm going to go check. She went down to his crotch, and spread his legs and gasped. "My my, you are quite mature!"

He closed his eyes, and felt drops of sweat burn the side of his head.

She slowly his cock with one of her paws, and said, "I'm a virgin, but I wouldn't mind losing it to you!"

She slowly wrapped her mouth around it, and Kenshin couldn't help but say, "Stop."

"Mmm, your dick is delicious. What does you girlfriend think of it?"

"I don't have one…"

She stopped licking for a while. "You don't have a girlfriend? How? You're handsome, you seem dark, and you've got a massive fucker! How can ladies resist you?" She continued sucking, and he tried his best to stay calm, even though it felt admittedly great. "I've always wondered what semen tastes like… I might find out soon!"

He grit his teeth to keep calm, and tried to think. "You know, would it be okay if I…"

She stopped licking, and looked up at him. "Yeah? What?"

Quietly, he thought, _sorry princess…_ and said quietly, "Touch your ass, Natsuko? Can you untie me?"

She thought about it, then said, "The door is locked, so don't even think about running. I'll KO you again, and be rougher sucking you next time."

He knew she was right. The first time, he hadn't been paying attention, and was KO'd by a leaf blade to the head. In his weakened condition, he knew he couldn't beat this sex-crazed grass type, even if he did know ice beam.

She untied him with leaf blades, and slowly pressed her pretty butt against his crotch, almost painfully because of how hard he was. He was having a hard time thinking, because of his aroused state. _Oh, don't let me do anything I'll regret!_

**Kenshin's in a bit of trouble, isn't he? Oh, not really I guess… but Asami might be jealous… read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6-The Rose**

Kenshin remembered almost giving into desire when the door flew open, and Asami, Ko and Mitsuki walked in. Asami's eyes opened huge when she saw him, and she tackled the surprised Leafeon right there.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed, and it took both Ko and Mitsuki to stop her from murdering the Leafeon. Then the Espeon turned on Kenshin. "What the fuck are you doing fucking with this bitch?"

"Asami, it's not what it…"

She screamed, and used psychic. This time, he felt her getting into his mind, and knew he had to stop her. He dashed straight at her and launched himself at the enraged princess.

When he got up, she was glaring at him, but seemed to have calmed down a little. "Kenshin, go away. I don't want to see you again," she whispered.

"Wait, I didn't want to…"

"Shut up, and go away. Don't ever talk to me again." And with that, the beautiful princess walked out the door.

"Asami, wait…" he began, Mitsuki mouthed, _no_ to him, and he was quiet. Natsuko had passed out, and Kenshin looked at her. "What should we do with her?"

Ko sighed. "Tell us, did she try to rape you?"

He nodded. "She didn't really. She more like wanted me to rape her, if anything. And it's my fault for almost giving in…" he said sadly.

But Ko's eyes suddenly lit up. "Kenshin! Do you realize what her reaction means? She was _jealous_! And I'll wager she's just upset… but yeah, don't talk to her now…"

"Doesn't matter. I gotta go." And with that, he headed towards the distant mountain, heart heavy.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Asami got to her room, her dad noticed something was wrong.

"Asami. What happened?" asked Gotsume with concern in his voice.

"Nothing. Just like nothing matters anymore." She ran up to her bedroom and pulled the door shut behind her, and cried. The pain she felt when she saw him with that Leafeon… nothing even came remotely close. She wanted to forget him, which should be easy regarding the fact that he would be gone for awhile. She fell into a dreamless sleep, and woke up, her eyes swollen from crying.

Then, caught in a beam of sunlight, right on her windowsill, was a rose. A red rose with thorns, but beautiful nevertheless. Next to it was a note, upon which was written, _Beautiful yet sharp like you, princess. J"_

_ J? Who's that? You know, I'll bet you it's that goddamned Vaporeon! Why won't he just fuck off?_ She had to take a deep breath to contain her anger.

She ran to the spring faster than she ever had before, and found Mitsuki there with Ko. "Where is Kenshin? I'm going to kill that walking blob of water!"

The two of them exchanged glances, before Ko replied, "About 50 miles from here. Remember? He had to go to the council?"

"But… but… I found a rose on my windowsill! Who else could put it there?"

"Well, last night, the woods were downwind of your room. Kenshin can only vaporize to areas downwind of him. I mean, think about it! It couldn't have been him!"

Mitsuki chimed in. "Maybe some secret admirer. Kenshin _did_ leave a message for us to tell you if we did see you. He told us to tell you he was sorry, and goodbye. You shouldn't have too much problems with him anymore."

She nodded, but her heart felt hollow. She felt her knees turn to water. He was gone…

"Wh… what happened to the Leafeon?"

"Oh, she bolted after you ran away. We haven't seen her since."

Asami buried her face into Mitsuki's fur. "Why did I tell him to beat it? He was so…"

Mitsuki wrapped her tail around her friend's, and said, "You might have to move on, princess…"

Asami sniffled, and pulled away from her friend. "You really think so? No, I don't know…"

Ko looked at her sympathetically. "Kenshin will be back in about a month. You see. But we don't know if he'll be willing to show himself to you. You'll just have to see."

"Asami," began Mitsuki. "Do you love him?"

"I… I… I can't answer that! I don't know!"

Mitsuki sighed. "Well, good luck, Asami. Every time you face someone in that challenge your father is holding, I wish you luck. And I hope you can get over this heartbreak."

Ko nodded at her again, and the two of them got up and walked away. Asami dragged herself back to her room, and cried some more. _I blew it. He was my match, and I lost him._

"Excuse me."

She turned around when she heard a voice, and saw a Jolteon standing there.

"Are you princess Asami?"

"Yeah. You look like a prince. You can come here and fuck me if you want. It doesn't matter anymore."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Really? Only a creep would do that."

"Who are you, anyways?" asked Asami.

"I'm Jikami. Prince Jikami. I've decided I want to try challenge you and your dad, but felt it'd be best to at least get to know you."

_J! It's him!_ "Umm… okay…"

He looked at her apologetically. "What happened to you? You look like you've been crying."

She half-laughed. "I was, actually." She didn't know who this guy was, but she was desperate for someone to tell her feelings to. And that rose he must have sent her showed some depth to this guy, unlike the others. "I fell in love with a guy a few weeks ago. Over this time, I really thought he might be the one. Then he betrayed me yesterday. So yeah, that's what I was crying about."

He listened in silence, then said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I could do to help?"

She laughed again. "Unless you can make me unsee things, there's nothing you can do. But," she said, "thank you for talking to me. I've felt down this entire day, but talking to you has energized me. So thanks."

He blinked at her, then said, "Alright. I'm going to be leaving. But good luck in battle tomorrow."

"You seem awfully confident in beating my father."

He shrugged. "I like my chances. See you around."

He backed out of the doorway.

She sighed, but felt better. _Maybe getting married will heal a broken heart…_

The next morning, after eating, all the pokemon gathered around to see if someone could beat Gotsume and Asami. Jikami looked calm and collected, something Asami couldn't say about herself.

When the fight began, her dad and the Jolteon both targeted thunderbolts at each other, and a large explosion occurred when both connected. The crowd _ood_ in awe as the two threw themselves against each other. After some intense fighting, it was clear to see Jikami had the upper hand. His nimbleness allowed him to dodge her dad's attacks, and after one well timed thunderbolt, her dad fainted.

She was surprised, but prepared. Nobody had even come close to beating her dad before, but she knew it would eventually happen.

"Ready?" she asked him, and he grinned back.

"Whenever you are, princess!"

She had thought Kenshin was quick, but this guy's reflexes were like lightning! She couldn't target him with psychic, and he managed to land a few hits on her, a third one knocking her to the ground. She got up, and knew she would have to be physical with this guy. When he came at her with a quick attack, she sidestepped and kicked him on the side. He fell over, but there was determination in his eyes. He jumped high into the air, and summoned thunder, his most lethal attack. She tried to roll out of the way, but it was too late. The bolt knocked her out. She had lost…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She remembered being revived by the Chansey who served as a nurse in the castle.

The Jolteon was quietly talking to her father, and Gotsume seemed very angry. "What does that mean?"

"After thought, well, I… I don't think I could marry your daughter. I don't think I am worthy. I beat you because I have Volt Absorb. Pretty much makes me immune to your attacks. And the princess… she loves somebody else. I'm so sorry."

Her dad rubbed his eyes again. "You know, you're a good kid, Jikami. I do hope you find a good princess."

The Jolteon turned to her, and smiled dryly. "Sorry princess, but my heart isn't with you."

"I know," she said. "Neither is mine. But thank you. You are _by far_ the most respectable prince I have ever met."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

_What a gentleman… but he still isn't Kenshin._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There were no more challengers for many weeks. But she kept getting the roses, and she knew it couldn't have been Jikami.

One day, she was walking alone through the woods, in hope of finding Mitsuki and Ko. Then she heard a scream. _Mitsuki!_ She ran in the direction of the scream, and found both Mitsuki and Ko.

"Mitsuki, I… oh my Arceus!"

The two of them had both collapsed, but not from pain, rather exhaustion. She realized what had happened when the two of them started laughing.

"Asami. Wow, you missed out on the action…"

Ko laughed. "That was great, Mitsuki. You've got a great pussy!"

She laughed, and the two of them pulled themselves to their feet.

"Mitsuki… you just gave away your virginity!"

"Yeah, but it was worth it! I was feeling funny down there, so I started licking it, then Ko saw me, and helped me."

_Eww! _"That's… lovely, Mitsuki. So what, are you two going to make it official?"

Ko smiled. "I'll introduce her to the rest of the tribe."

She kissed him, and said, "You go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

He smiled, and started walking ahead.

"Oh my god, you've barely known the guy for a month and you already fucked him! What are you thinking?"

She looked at Asami, then said, "Oh, Asami, I'm in love with him, very strongly! You'll know when you fall in love too, princess!"

Asami sighed. "I don't know what to say… I'm really lonely."

"Do you miss Kenshin?" asked Mitsuki.

"I… I do…" she said with a sigh. "I shouldn't, but I do. I really hope he comes back and… I think I might actually love him. I can't stop thinking about him."

Mitsuki cast her a sly grin. "You want him to nail you, don't you?"

"No! I don't think of him as that kind of friend," she said with a blush.

"Oh, so you're like friends with benefits… oh, you sly girl!"

"Shut up, please…"

"Well, I should be catching up with Ko. Bye, now!"

Asami took a deep breath. She hadn't really thought about sex too much, especially because of how many times she had nearly been raped in the past month. And she really hadn't thought Kenshin had been into that sort of thing, until she saw him. Then again, maybe he didn't have a choice. She remembered him mentioning something about not being able to vaporize underground.

She relaxed in the spring on her way back. Nowadays, even the creepy guys would leave her alone, since they had seen some of the damage she had done in her battle against the Jolteon.

"Princess!"

She turned around to see Jikami, the Jolteon prince walking towards her. "Prince Jikami! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking around here for my friend…"

She shrugged. "What kind of pokemon?"

"A Leafeon by the name of Natsuko… have you seen her?"

_Oh fuck. Her. He's looking for that rapist._ "Prince, she is a rapist. She attempted to rape my… err, best friend!"

He frowned. "I don't know how you can say that. She's a sweet girl, and she helped guide through the forest my first time through, and she never mentioned anything of the sort. Are you sure you're not mixing her up with some other pokemon?"

"No, I'm certain. But I'll help you find her."

She quickly led the prince to the cave where she had first found the Leafeon. "In there. She should be in there."

"Well, come with me. If she is a rapist, I might need your help."

The two of them opened the door, and found… Natsuko. Sleeping.

"Oh, that's a relief," said Jikami, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Asami had to admit he had a point. She looked absolutely harmless curled up.

Then one of her eyes blinked open. "Prince Jikami!" She got up and hugged the prince. "You came back! And you're not alone…"

"Natsuko… you… you tried to…"

She was cut off by the Leafeon. "I am very sorry for any grief I might have caused you, princess. But at that time, I had only met one guy before, my dad. And being my age…" she sighed, and said, "I didn't think out things properly."

She had to admit, the Leafeon had a way with words. "So why didn't you go after the prince when you met him?"

"Well, I learned from you that rape was never good. Besides, I caught your boyfriend off guard at night. The prince saw me first. Not that I would have done it, but…"

She turned to Jikami. "So why did you want to find her?"

"On my return journey, I found her again. She seemed so lonely, so I promised her I would be back for her after getting home. And I did."

Asami huffed. It seemed like everyone was finding love except her. What she didn't know was that it already had.

**Read and review! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7-The Memory**

"Natsuko, run, please!"

"Mother! No, I can't let you get captured by bandits!"

"Better me than you, my dear daughter. Please, for my sake. If they get you, they'll rape you, and you're so young and innocent. Run!" Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom! No!"

She heard the voices of the bandits, and her mother ran straight to them, crying.

"Run!"

"I love you mom!" She ran at top speed in the other direction, tears falling from her eyes.

She kept running until she collapsed from exhaustion. At this time, she was only a ten year old Eevee. The snow all around her was so cold it burned, and her lungs felt like they were on fire. She didn't know where she was, and she was too exhausted to find anybody. She was about to fall asleep when she heard voice.

"Mmph… what do we have here?" It sounded like a male voice.

She knew she should run from him, but couldn't summon the energy.

"You need help. Don't be afraid, young one. I'm young too." He tapped her and she opened her eyes. It was a Vaporeon! So handsome, and friendly… "I'm Ichiro. I'm fourteen years old. You look no more than nine…"

"Ten," she mumbled.

He laughed. "Let me help you, little one!" He heaved her onto his back, and started walking.

When they got to a small cave, he closed a door, and the laid her on a bed. He gave her some warm tea, and put a blanket over her.

"What's you name?"

"I'm Natsuko," she said feeling better. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Shimota woods, in the Honokawa province. Where are you parents?"

"They… they…" She started crying.

Ichiro looked at her sympathetically. "It's okay, little girl."

Pokemon all look down upon younger ones as children until they evolve, and she was used to sympathy. "My town was attacked by bandits, and my mom told me to run. So I ran! But I don't know what happened! They might be dead!"

The friendly Vaporeon gave her a hug. "It's alright, Natsuko. It's alright."

She blinked gratefully. "You've been so nice to me, even though you don't even know me!"

"You needed help, and I'm not coldhearted. Sleep now, little one."

She didn't need to be told twice, and quickly fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In her dream, she was slowly walking through a forest. It was warm and sunny, and she closed her eyes to lie down in the sun. "Mmm… this feels so nice…"

"Natsuko?" She turned to see her mom, a Flareon, walking towards her.

"Mother!" She ran and hugged her mother.

"I'm so proud of you, dear! You're growing up!"

"I wish you were here, mother. I wish I could know you were safe in real life, not just in this dream…"

Her mother hugged her, and it felt so real she questioned it being a dream. "I'm here with you Natsuko, and I always will be with you in your heart."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She opened her eyes, and saw Ichiro curled up on a cot in the center of the room.

When she stepped off the bed, his fins twitched, and he yawned and opened his eyes. When he looked at her, his eyes opened wide. "Lord Arceus, is that you Natsuko?"

"What? Of course it's me!"

"You… you're beautiful…"

"What?" She looked down at her legs, and saw leaves… "AAH! What happened to me?"

"You evolved! C… congratulations!"

She looked down shyly. "I… I don't know what to say! I'm so happy!"

He smiled at her. "I remember my evolution! Happiest day of my life!"

The years passed on peacefully, the two of them living alone happily. She rarely if ever felt any sexual attraction to Ichiro. He was nice, and decent looking, but she never felt anything more than a friend to him. For the most part, he never showed anything of the sort to her either.

Except for the night that changed her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Happy birthday, Natusko!"

At this time, Ichiro was nineteen and she had just turned fourteen. "Urgh… did you have to wake me up?"

"I had to. You would've slept until noon if I left you alone."

"Well, it _is_ my birthday! I deserve it!"

He grinned. "I've got something you'll enjoy later tonight."

"Can't wait, Ichiro. I'm going to go photosynthesize. See you!" she said with a smile.

She found her favorite clearing, and sat up. She was about to begin when she heard two pokemon talking. She angled her ears and realized they were new to her. _Oh, they're coming my way!_ She dove into a nearby clump of bushes and watched in surprise as Ichiro and an Espeon walked through.

_Who is that?_ She was a little upset he hadn't told her he had been… oh wait, it wasn't Ichiro. It was another Vaporeon.

"You know, that was kind of fun today, Kenshin. I'm getting faster, right?"

The Vaporeon nodded. "Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Kenshin. Here again tomorrow, right?"

The Vaporeon nodded and vanished. The Espeon's eyes looked dreamy, then she turned around and walked back the way they came from.

_What's up with that? Weird…_

After photosynthesizing, she grabbed some berries, then headed to the cave. By then, she was surprised to see that it was nighttime.

Ichiro greeted her. "Natsuko! Oh good, you're back!"

"I got us some berries to eat!"

He smiled. "Listen, for your birthday, I was thinking of umm…"

She frowned. "What?"

"Look, we all have needs sometime or another, right? I mean, a time when even a friend could help…"

"Cut the crap, Ichiro. What are you trying to say?"

He closed his eyes. "I was thinking we could… we could… pleasure each other tonight."

She gasped. "I… can't let you do that! That's gross!"

"I knew you were going to say no. Which is why I'm apologizing in advance."

She didn't even understand what he meant before she was KO'd with an Ice Beam.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When she awoke, she was on her bed. Ichiro was looking at her. "I'm so sorry, Natsuko. But I have to do this. I've wanted you ever since you evolved, and I will not be denied."

He had a crazed look in his eyes, and slowly touched his paw to her crotch.

She screamed, "Get away, you pervert!" And without thinking, she used leaf blade in anger, and caught him straight in the heart.

He looked down, the crazy light in his eyes gone. "N… Natsuko… I'm so… sorry…" And he collapsed onto the bed, his body staining the fabric.

"No… Ichiro, wake up!" she said, realizing what she had done. "No, please don't leave me! I don't want to be lonely!" she said, sobbing now. She hadn't wanted him _dead_!

She mourned for an entire day, and buried her friend's body in the clearing she so often visited. She dug a hole with her paws, and put his limp body within it. "Oh, I'll never find another friend… not one as kind as him." She summoned a rose from within the earth, and it grew it from the grave.

She stood up, lonely. "Even though you tried to do the unspeakable to me, I forgive you. You were my best friend, Ichiro, and I won't forget you. You took care of me when I needed it, and offered me friendship. Goodbye, dear friend!"

As if to drink away her regrets, she drank an entire bowl of the wine they had been saving for whenever something unfortunate happened. Half drunk and depressed, she walked around deluded, thinking about how she would have let Ichiro fuck her instead of killing him.

"Oh, I could really use him inside me right now… pity I killed him."

Then she saw him! Walking alone! _He came back!_ She would surprise him! _He wanted my pussy, and tonight, I'll give it to him! I'll give him a surprise!_

Then she went and used leaf blade from behind him, catching the side of his head. He went down immediately. Then she examined the body. Even in her intoxicated state, she could tell it wasn't him. This guy was younger, maybe only a year older than herself.

"Well, a cock is a cock! I'll take him!"

And so she tied the unconscious Vaporeon down, and waited for him to awake, to listen to how he would moan when she let him penetrate her.

When he awoke, his eyes were opened wide, and he seemed to look around, almost in a daze.

"How are you? Oh, where are my manners? I am Natsuko! What's your name?"

No response.

"You know, it's been a while since I've had guys here…" _And since I killed the last guy…_

A flash of panic crossed his face, and he struggled for a brief moment.

Suddenly remembering why he was here, she asked him, "Tell me, how long is your cock?" He stayed quiet, and she sighed. "I'm going to go check. She went down to his crotch, and spread his legs and gasped. His dick was very long. Her pussy got sore just looking at it. "My my, you are quite mature!" She wrapped a paw around it, and whispered seductively, "I'm a virgin, but I wouldn't mind losing it to you!"

She put it in her mouth, and swore she heard him say, "Stop."

"Mmm, your dick is delicious. What does you girlfriend think of it?"

"I don't have one…"

She stopped licking for a while. "You don't have a girlfriend? How? You're handsome, you seem dark, and you've got a massive fucker! How can ladies resist you? I've always wondered what semen tastes like… I might find out soon!" Which was true. As much as he was trying to hide it, he was really enjoying it.

"You know, would it be okay if I…" he began.

"Yeah? What?"

Quietly, he said, "Touch your ass, Natsuko? Can you untie me?"

She thought about it. Ichiro would joke that she had the ass of a goddess, but she always thought he had been joking. "The door is locked, so don't even think about running. I'll KO you again, and be rougher sucking you next time." She cast him a wink, and she saw him shudder.

She used leaf blade to untie him, careful not cut him, and watched him get up. She playfully pressed her ass against his crotch, and felt his hard dick. _Soon…_

That was all she remembered before a pink blur came flying through the door and immediately KO'd her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Even though she barely remembered anything that happened the next day, she felt terrible. _I just tried fucking with a guy I didn't even know. My best friend is dead. My parents are gone. I should just die…_

She slowly walked to the edge of one of the ridges on the mountains, and that was when she met Jikami.

She remembered looking over the cliff when she heard a voice say, "Excuse me!"

She turned around to see the Jolteon standing there. "Go away."

"Well, you see, I'm lost, so I could only go away if I knew how…"

She couldn't help but smile, and stepped back. "Alright, what do you need?"

"I'm trying to make my way through the Shimota woods. But as you can see, I'm lost…"

"Here, I'll guide you. By the way, I'm Natsuko."

"Jikami. Prince Jikami."

She gasped. "A prince? Wow!"

He shrugged. "Just got lucky being born into power. Nothing special. Hey, you familiar…"

"I don't think I've seen you before…"

"Whatever. You just reminded me of this really cute girl back home…"

"Are you hitting on me? Because if you're looking to get some pussy, I'm _not_ that kind of girl."

He shrugged. "Beats me. What's a cute girl like you doing alone in these woods, anyways?"

"None of your business, _prince_."

"Whatever. Hey, it's getting a little dark, isn't it?"

She thought he was looking for a reason to stay with her, then realized he was right. With a huff of frustration, she said, "Fine. You can stay with me for the night. But you try _anything_ funny, I will slice your dick off before you can say, 'Hey babe'. Understood?"

He shrugged. "Whatever, Natsuko."

Given her luck, she wasn't surprised that the night was freezing cold. After eating some berries, she was about to go to sleep when she saw the Jolteon shivering. She looked at her blanket, and with another sigh, said, "Want to come under the blanket?"

He didn't even answer as he crawled underneath the sheets.

"You don't touch me, at all, prince. If I feel you…"

"You're gonna what?" he said as he cuddled up next to her. "I'll have you know I'm _the_ most skilled fighter from my province, Natsuko."

"Strongass or weakling, I'm only letting you touch me because of the cold."

"Sure thing. 'Night."

She yawned, and fell asleep quicker than she ever remembered falling asleep before.

The next morning, they ate a quick breakfast, and started walking. They quickly reached the hot spring, and got ready to say bye.

"So this is it then. Bye Natsuko." He kissed her on the cheek, and when she looked ready to complain, he said, "I know you're lonely, Natsuko."

That hit her in the heart. "Yeah. Maybe a bit."

"You know, we should hang out again later. I'll meet you on my return journey. What do you say?"

"I barely know you! Not even one entire day!" But she didn't know whether to be impressed with his bravery or upset at him.

"I know you want a friend, Natsuko. And I'm willing to be one." He got up and walked away.

And as he walked away, Natsuko knew he was right. "Fine then, Jikami!" she shouted.

**Read and Review again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8-The Return**

That evening, Asami was having a hard time sleeping. All she could think about was how everybody seemed happier than her. She quietly looked out the window, and sighed. Whether or not Kenshin forgave her, she desperately hoped to see him again.

"Kenshin…" she whispered. "I miss you, and I hope feel the same way."

She yawned, then realized she could find the mysterious rose giver. She crawled into her bed, and turned her head the other way, and listened.

After a short time, she heard a tiny noise, like straws brushing. She kept still, but tried to look around to the window. She saw a small shadow freeze with the rose in its mouth before placing it down and jumping back out the window.

"You, wait!"

She ran to the window and looked out, but under the thick blanket of darkness, she couldn't see anything.

The strange thing was that her room was way high up, and she highly doubted most pokemon could survive the fall, let alone get back up afterwards.

"Dammit! Arghh!" Her shouts were a combination of frustration and sadness that she didn't know if Kenshin would come back or not.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next night, she was quietly washing herself at the spring again. She felt something funny in the air around there. She stopped scrubbing herself, then looked around, and saw some bushes move a little bit. She telekinetically lifted up a log, and hurled it straight at the bushes. Immediately, the log was split in half, and she leapt straight at the bushes. _Gotcha!_ But when she jumped, there was nothing there. She landed on the bushes, but only ended up with a little scratch. She looked down, and saw some footprints in the mud. Footprints led toward the bush, but never seemed to leave. _What…? _

Then, suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Princess! What are you doing?" It was Kaeru.

"Oh, just… umm… standing in the… bushes."

"Okay… having fun?"

"Err, not really. Did you happen to see a pokemon around here a little while ago?"

She thought about it. "A Typhlosion was here not too long ago, but he wasn't really hiding. I saw him head back towards the town."

"Yeah, probably wasn't him."

The two of them stood there in silence. "Princess, what is wrong?"

"I… I really miss Kenshin," she confessed. "I mean, he was a good friend."

"Mmhmm. You know, he really does care for you, princess Asami. He's been…"

"Been what?"

"He _was_ always watching you, princess. As hard as it is to get a read on the quieter guys, he definitely acted different around you compared to others."

"Others?"

"Yeah, back at his village, girls absolutely think he's the hottest stuff around. He's mysterious, quiet, powerful, and good looking. You're a very lucky girl, princess."

She blushed. "I really don't think he thinks that highly of me…"

"Of course I do, princess." She felt his breath whisper softly into her right ear. "And, I do forgive you, princess."

She turned around. "A... I… umm… no…"

"Shh… I missed you too." And he hugged her, his muscular yet soft frame caressing her.

She buried her head in his chest. "I thought… that you…"

"Left you? No, princess. You're my friend, remember?"

Kaeru looked at them with amusement, then headed back to the town.

"I can't believe it. You leave for a month without saying bye!"

"I remember correctly, I did say bye, didn't I? Here, let's go for a walk, and you can tell me everything that happened." He gently grabbed her paw with his, and the two of them walked down to the riverside.

As they walked along it, she quietly asked him, "You know… Natsuko… that Leafeon…"

He kept walking. "Yeah?"

"When she told you to fuck her, what did you think?"

He grinned, probably from some thought inside his head, and said, "Nothing. Nothing except a way to hold out."

"That smile tells me something else. Come on, tell me!"

"No. It's too embarrassing."

"Pleeaase?"

He stopped walking, and looked at her. Then finally, he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Fine. I was thinking, 'No, I won't do this. Asami would be disappointed if I did.'" She slapped him, and he looked angry for a moment. Then he started laughing, a calming laugh that sounded like gentle waterfall. "I forgot how feisty you were, princess."

"I would _not_ be disappointed if you lost your virginity to somebody else. I don't even think of you that way!" She felt herself blush madly.

"Okay, so what were all those prayers I heard you say almost every night?"

"What? Hang on, you heard that? How?"

He froze, as if in sudden realization. "Eh… heh… just a guess?"

"Oh my god, you son of a bitch! You never left! You were watching me the whole time! You just didn't see me to see my reaction!"

He started laughing. "You're gonna chase me, aren't you? Well, you better hurry, because I'm running!"

And with that, he took off. "That jerk! He vanished just so he could see how sad I was! I'm going to catch you, Kenshin!"

She ran after him, and didn't let up. They raced through the trees, Kenshin's laughing letting her know where he was. They ran for a very long time until she could run no more. Then she finally collapsed, unable to speak because of her panting.

He turned around, then stopped and came back to her. "You never got me, princess. You should have been practicing," he said scoldingly. He slowly planted his paw on her chest, then said, "I win!"

She pushed his paw off of her. "I… I… still… can't believe… that… you… tricked… me… bitch…"

He looked at her more serious. "Some of the things you said about me were very sweet."

She glared at him, still upset. "I…"

"You know, princess, do you think of me as more than a friend?" He had turned away, and was looking at the moon.

She wanted to say no. She was so upset at him still. "I don't even know if we're still friend…"

"Just answer it," he said quietly.

She huffed. "Fine! I like you, okay?"

He slowly turned around, and sat down right next to her. "That's sweet, princess."

She looked at his eyes, and couldn't believe she had been afraid of them before. They had a cunning glint to them, sure, but underneath it was all gentleness. "What about you? How do you feel about me? Both Mitsuki and Kaeru said that you seemed interested in me."

He looked away from her, and didn't answer. "Asami, I don't know if things could ever work between us. I'm an assassin, born to our leader, whose goal is to beat you guys. You are the daughter of the emperor of this area."

"And? I really like you, Kenshin. You've been so nice to, ever since you tried to kill me, but…"

"Kill you? I wasn't going to kill you. I was going to tell you to run!"

"What? Really?"

"Come on, I'm uncomfortable talking about this kind of thing."

She sighed, then followed him along the rivershore. "Did you know that Mitsuki and Ko are now mates?"

He nodded. "I'm very happy for the two of them. Plus now Ko doesn't have to lie."

"Did you see how I almost got married away?"

He turned away. "Yeah. But that Jolteon is a good pokemon. You would have been happy with him."

"Well, not as happy if…"

"C'mon, you want to go swim?"

_Swim? Oh, Arceus, no!_ The last time she had tried swimming, she had almost drowned. She was lucky that the river had spit her out! She had never been fond of swimming since that happened about a year ago. "Oh, I'm okay! I just bathed, and…"

He gently wrapped his tail around hers and dragged her into the water. "I remember, this was the first time I saw you…"

She gasped at him in shock. "How? The first time you saw me was that night, right…?"

He looked at her gently, the water and moonlight making his body shine. "No. Ko and I were practicing here a few months back when we heard screaming. As you know, this is technically your guys' land, so we didn't want to be found. But it was you, drowning! I couldn't leave you there, so I pulled the water and calmed it down to save you."

She looked at him. "Wow, so you were saving my ass even then. Unbelievable…"

"Come on, a little deeper. I promise the river won't bite."

She slowly swam out a little bit, admiring his grace in swimming. He was right; the water was very calm, and not too cold."

"See, fun, right?" She nodded. "Here, I found something while swimming a little while ago. Hold onto my back, and take a deep breath."

She looked at him, then slowly wrapped her paws around his back and did as instructed.

"I'm going to show you one of my favorite places for meditation. But I need you to completely trust me. Do you?"

She nodded, looking straight into his eyes. "I trust you."

"Okay, take a breath. We're going under!"

She gulped, and the Vaporeon submerged into the water. After twenty seconds, her lungs started to burn, but no sooner did they emerge into a dry area.

At the bottom was sand, and she gasped in surprise. "Oh my! W… what is this?"

"This is an air pocket, underneath the river. Cool, right?"

"I… this is really nice!"

He smiled. "See, if you look up, you can see the moon. It looks even bigger, because the water magnifies it since it is so clean."

"Wow… the moon really is beautiful." He shook himself, spraying little drops of water all around. Now was the first time she noticed that there were flowers here. Underwater! "Are… are those… roses? But how?"

"Well, plants technically need only sunlight, water, and air. So this is an air pocket, and there is water underneath the sand, and the water is clean enough so sunlight passes through it."

She looked at the roses closely. There was something familiar about them, but she couldn't place it.

"Kenshin… this place is beautiful. I'm not kidding. This is the sort of place girls dream that their boyfriend will take them some day. But you're the only one who knows about it!"

He shrugged. "It's pretty, alright. But there is something else under here." He slowly dug into the sand underneath, resulting in a little bit of water, and bent his head to pull out something. Between his teeth was a beautiful gem, blue like Kenshin. He dropped it at her feet, and said, "This is a sapphire, the jewel of waters. I found this half buried the first time I got here, and thought, 'Wow, that's really something!' I knew it was special, so I buried it. It's really nice to look at, but I don't really see any use for it. So I think that I'll give it to you."

"No! you don't have to give it to me! I'm…"

It was too late. He looked at the small necklace she had been wearing, and looked thoughtfully at it. Using a concentrated jet of water, he bore a tiny hole through it, and added it onto the necklace. He hooked it back onto her neck afterwards, and said, "It looks great on you, Asami."

She blushed, then said, "I can't believe you just gave me that sapphire. That is so rare that nobody I know other than us has even _seen_ one, let alone have it!"

"Well, you can consider it an apology for my little trick on you."

She blinked at him, the smiled. "Apology accepted, Kenshin."

He nodded, then said, "Asami, would you like to head up, now?"

She looked up at the moon, then said, "We should come here more often. This place is absolutely amazing!"

He smiled. "Alright, princess. Agreed."

She grabbed onto his back, took a deep breath, and held on tightly as he jetted towards the surface. When they came to the surface, she climbed off his back, and walked to the shore. "Kenshin, it's pretty late. I'd better be going now."

He nodded, then turned around to head home. She did the same before he called her name.

"Princess!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"You forgot something!"

He ran over to her, and she did the same. "What?"

With a smile, he said, "You asked me how I felt about you, and I've got an answer."

She took a deep breath, and said, "Well?" She was completely unprepared for the moment his lips gently touched hers.

**Kenshin scored some serious points on Asami! Read and Review as always **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9-The Siblings**

Kenshin had no idea what got into him. He expected her to recoil or something, but she didn't. He slowly pulled always from the kiss in absolute surprise, then said, "I… I'm sorry princess! I don't know what got into me!"

She looked at him. "Lord Arceus, I just kissed a guy! That was amazing, Kenshin! You really feel for me?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I really like you, princess."

She sat down, and started giggling a little bit. "You seem so surprised!"

"I… I don't know what to say!"

She gently pressed her soft body against his, and felt himself stiffen. "You are so much more than a friend, Kenshin," she said softly.

For a few seconds, he was a loss for words. So he gently rested his head on hers and gently wrapped his tail around hers. Then he felt her look up at him, moonlight reflected in her eyes. "Kenshin, I really should be going now. Dad will be getting worried."

"I know. We have to meet here again tomorrow, princess. No training next time…"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Kenshin!" She raced away towards the town, and he felt himself turn around to head back home. _She likes me!_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Asami!" Konachi called her as she was heading up the stairs. Her mother said it almost as a whisper, and she turned around. "Come down!"

She sighed, wanting to sleep. "What is it, mom?"

"Who was _that_?"

"Who?"

Her mother cast a grin at her. "It was a little dark, but I saw some boy kiss you! Don't think I didn't see you!"

"AAH! You spied on me?!"

Her mother smiled. "You two were so cute, all cuddled up! But who was he?"

"I… no, mom! I can't tell you!"

Her mother sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Asami, we can't allow you two to hang out until you tell us who he is! I mean, what if you have a child with some psychopathic killer?"

She cringed. That was what she had thought Kenshin was at first. "He's not a psychopathic killer, mom…"

Her mother frowned. "I'm sorry, but you must tell me who he is before I can let my little daughter get touched!"

"Mom! Eww! Kenshin wouldn't touch me!" Then she realized her mistake.

"Kenshin… hey, isn't that the son of Hideki? Oh my god, you are grounded, little Espeon! You can't marry the son of the ninja tribe's leader! This is going to your father immediately!"

"Mom!"

She had no choice as her stepmother dragged her toward her father, who was talking with the chef.

"Ah, Konachi. You seem upset, dear…"

"I found our daughter kissing the tribe leader's son!"

"Kenshin?"

"Yes! Our daughter!"

He turned on Asami, and she shrunk back. "You are _not_ allowed to see him! I've heard he has his father's heartlessness, and he'll kill you in a heartbeat!"

"He's not like that! He's a gentle, shy Vaporeon!"

"A Vaporeon… no… NO! His son is a _Vaporeon_? There are extremely few Vaporeons, so… he's that bastard who tried to kill you!" Her father was more outraged than she had ever seen him.

"Dad, please…"

He slapped her across the face. "I've got a fucking idiot for a daughter! Who the fuck falls in love with a person who tried to kill them? Only an idiot!" Her mother sat on the side, sympathy in her eyes now, but didn't say anything.

Asami cried, more from fear than from pain. "Please! He's really nice! Give him a chance!"

Her father turned around. "You are not to see him again, Asami." He seemed to calm down a bit. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I know I should never hit you, but have some common sense, please!"

Asami sniffled. "Yes, father." Still crying, she ran up to her room and threw herself onto her bed. _I will prove you wrong father!_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, Asami woke up, still sad. "Hi mom, hi dad."

Her father looked at her, then whispered, "Last night, while you were asleep, I saw a Vaporeon. He said, 'I'm going to fuck your daughter to the ground, and there's nothing you can do about it!'"

Asami was shocked. "It couldn't have been Kenshin! He wouldn't say that kind of thing!"

Her dad glared at her. "Who else could it be? Then he tried to kill me. If it wasn't for the chef, who came in to bring me tea, I would've been killed. But he paid dearly for it. Your boyfriend killed the chef!"

"No," she whispered. "No. You're wrong! Kenshin wouldn't do that!"

Her father looked at her. "I was thinking, maybe I should just hide him from you. You know, make him not bother you."

"No! You wouldn't… you wouldn't kill him."

"Asami, I wasn't…"

"St… stay back, dad. I won't let you! I will run away!" She turned and ran toward the main gate.

"Stop her! Don't let her escape!"

The two Machokes who manned the gate tried closing it, but she thrust them out of the way with psychic. _I… I can't believe it! He was planning to kill Kenshin! No! He… he wouldn't… he couldn't… but… he was planned for execution! Oh father…_ It was the middle of the day, and she knew she had to find Kenshin and tell him to run. As skilled as the Black Rain was, they didn't stand a chance against a thousand soldiers. She quickly ran into the camp, and saw Kenshin talking with Mitsuki and Ko.

"Oh my Arceus! You two kissed? Wow!"

"Kenshin!" She called to the Vaporeon and all three turned to look at her.

"Asami! What are you doing here?" asked Mitsuki.

"Kenshin, we've been found out! My dad thinks you killed the chef!" She was panting, and took a deep breath. "You have got to go! They want to kill you!"

Ko stood up. "No they won't, not while I'm here. He's my friend. I'm not going to let some stupid emperor rule us. And Kenshin wouldn't do that!"

Mitsuki looked scared, and said, "I… I don't know. If he decides to run…"

Kenshin finally stood up, and spoke quietly, "I should go. I don't want to make the tribe suffer because of me."

Asami looked at him. "I'll come with you, no matter what. We've been through too much for me to lose you."

"No. Please… if you got hurt because of me…"

"Kenshin, we're coming too." Ko looked at Mitsuki, and she nodded. "We shouldn't run. We have got to find the killer!"

Mitsuki nodded. "You're my best friend, Asami. I won't abandon you and your boyfriend."

Suddenly, Hideki, the Absol chief, stepped out of the bushes. "Kenshin…"

"Father." He bowed his head. "You have heard everything we said."

"I know. You are my son, and I will support everything you do. Go now, and find the killer. The killer was a Vaporeon too, and that's all you have. Luckily, they are very rare, but finding which one… I don't know if even I could choose. So I want you to go to the Hokubu province, the northernmost tip of the country. At the top of mount Shiromi, you will find an old friend of mine, one who sees and hears everything. He will answer your problems. Go now, I think I hear soldiers!"

The four of them nodded. "Thank you, dad. Be careful!"

The Absol smiled for the first time, then vanished into the bushes.

"Let's run, guys!" The four eeveelutions sprinted off into the sunny woods.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That night, they arrived at an outpost town, which comprised of a few houses, and an inn with a bar. Right now, they had settled in the bar.

Asami sighed, realization finally setting in. "I just disobeyed my father, and now he's coming to try and kill me…" she said miserably.

Mitsuki gently rubbed her back with her tail, and said, "We're all here, Asami. We're your friends."

Kenshin sighed, and pulled out a sack full of coins. "I'm going to get some tea. Anybody who wants anything should come with me." Both Mitsuki and Ko stood up, but Asami was too miserable to try do anything.

The next thing she knew, she heard a voice. "Hey there cutie…"

She sighed, knowing it was some pervert hitting on her. "Go away. Not interested."

She saw a large paw stomp down, and saw that it was a Mightyena. "You wanna have some fun?"

"No. I already told you. I'll call my friends to kick your ass if you don't stop."

He glared at her, then slammed her against a wall. "No bitch talks to me like that, you little fucker."

"Hey, calm down, dude." It was Ko. "From one dark type to another, chill out."

He laughed. "Is she yours?"

"No. But can't you see she's not interested?" The Mightyena growled at Ko, but he sighed. "Whatever. Her boyfriend's a monster, you know."

Asami saw her chance. She flung herself upwards, and leaped cleanly over the dark-type. He stared in awe, then said, "Why you little…"

"Watch it." It was Kenshin.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Her boyfriend." He gently twined their tails.

The Mightyena snorted. "Babe, you could do so much better with me!"

"In your dreams."

He turned to Ko. "I thought you said her boyfriend's a monster. He's just a little Vaporeon!"

Ko shot a grin at Kenshin, and Kenshin opened his mouth. Before the Mightyena could react, a giant jet of water blasted the dark-type into the wall, knocking him out. The others in the bar paused for a moment, the shrugged and continued whatever they were doing as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Let's go upstairs. I found one open room only, so we'll have to share," said Mitsuki.

When they got into the room, Asami flopped herself onto one of the beds, and sighed. "I already miss home a bit."

Mitsuki frowned, then went to her friend's side. "It's alright, Asami."

"I know. I'm sleeping already. I'm drained!"

Apparently, Mitsuki and Ko had other plans. Right after Asami left her friend's side, Ko gently licked Mitsuki's butt. She immediately blushed, and the two of them (thankfully) went underneath the bed sheets and started making some very inappropriate noises.

Kenshin, who had been gathering food walked into the room at that moment, then glanced at them once before walking over next to Asami, and hopping up next to her. "Princess, I got you some berries…"

Trying to ignore her other two friends, she said, "Thanks," and ate a few of them. After there were no more berries, the two of them watched their two friends make love in fascination. "You know… is sex fun, Kenshin?"

He frowned. "How am I supposed to know? I'm a virgin too."

She shrugged. "You always seem to know something."

A loud moan came from underneath the sheets, but they had no idea whom it was. "Can you guys fuck quieter? We're trying to have a conversation!" said Asami, but they apparently ignored her.

"Those two are unbelievable. They've known each other for barely a month and they're already getting freaky."

Asami laughed. "Mitsuki was always scared of finding a mate. I guess her opinion has slightly changed!"

After awhile, Mitsuki and Ko both crawled out from underneath the bed, looking very tired. "Wow… that was amazing as ever, Mitsuki!"

She giggled, and they both kissed. "Asami, you and Kenshin should try it sometime… you won't regret it!"

Simultaneously, both Asami and Kenshin said, "Gross!"

"Eh heh… let's get some sleep, Mitsuki. It's not _too_ sticky…"

Asami nearly threw up. That thought… just… no.

Kenshin slowly went underneath the blanket on his own side, then said, "Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Kenshin. Goodnight, lovebirds."

They both mumbled, "Goodnight."

Some two hours later, she still couldn't sleep. All she could think about was how her father had betrayed her. It was so unlike him to say no to her, especially about something like this!

"What's wrong, Asami?" Of course it would be Kenshin.

"I was just thinking about how my dad seemed so upset. I don't know…"

He slowly pulled himself closer to her, then said, "You know, I think I should tell you the story of my mother. My mom was a friendly Sylveon, you know, warm, gentle, and kind. It was a good offset to my father's strictness and almost cold personality. I was very friendly normally, a lot more outgoing than I am now, you know. But the issue came with my sister. She was older than me, and was a Flareon. She was in love with some Manectric, but our father didn't like that. So she ran away, and we don't know what happened to her. Some four days later, my mom vanished, and that was when I changed. So did my father. We both became even more quiet, and my father never lost his temper again. I never forgot her, but my father brought me up harshly."

"Oh… I'm sorry… my birth mother… she was killed too. It was skirmish between our two sides."

Kenshin looked away. "I'm very sorry to hear that. The hatred between our two sides has cost too many lives."

"Yeah, well, hopefully, it will stop soon."

He gently pressed his body against hers. "Princess, it will be okay." He then lay down, and she lay down next to him. It was only then that she realized that both of their mothers were Sylveons. _No way…_ She looked at him closely. Could the Vaporeon she was in love with be her half brother?!

**OMFG… what will happen next? Will their relationship meet a highly disturbing end? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10-The Burden**

After she fell back asleep, she had a horrifying nightmare.

"Kenshin, who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, does it?" Then he would try kiss her.

She would back away. "Who are you?"

"Your super sexy brother, obviously. Wanna kiss again?"

Then she screamed, and woke up, all sweaty. "Just a dream… he is probably not your brother." Yet no matter what she said to herself, she knew that the lack of Sylveons could make it a completely real possibility.

"Kenshin." She nudged him gently, and he pulled himself up and yawned.

"Mmph. What is it, Asami?"

"You know… your mother's name… what was it?"

"My mom's name? Why?"

"Oh, just a little curious…"

He frowned at her. "I'll tell you once you tell me why you need to know."

"Well, umm… I was just thinking… if both our mothers are Sylveons, then could it be that we… might be… related?"

He thought about it for a bit, then said, "I don't know. Could be. We could be half-siblings. Which would be… pretty nasty." He made a disgusted face, and Asami gulped. "Well, my mom's name… I honestly don't know…"

"WHAT? How do you not know your mother's name?"

He shrugged. "It didn't really matter. She took care of me, and that was that."

She sighed. "Well, there goes any chance of us finding out if we are siblings…"

"Hang on. How old are you?"

"Umm… 15 and about a month.

"I'm 15 and about 8 months… so technically, if my mom gave birth to me, then was impregnated the next day, and gave birth to you waaayy prematurely, and you happened to grow to full size…"

"So…"

"It's very unlikely. And I mean _very_. I wouldn't be too concerned about it."

She couldn't shake the thought. "Is it still possible?"

"Yeah. Definitely possible, highly unlikely."

She sighed. "This has to be one of the weirdest, most awkward moments ever."

He shrugged. "You're still very attractive. But for the moment, yeah… I'm not going to kiss you until we have solid proof…"

"Agreed."

Mitsuki and Ko were waking up now. Mitsuki yawned before looking at them. "You two look like you're just seen the inside of a Shedninja. What happened?"

Kenshin sighed. "We thought about our parents, and believe that we _could_ be half-siblings. We don't know for sure…"

"EEWW!" said Mitsuki. "That has to be one of the grossest things I've ever heard!"

"Shut up! We don't know for sure!" Kenshin sounded a little upset, then looked outside the window into the sunlight. "Hmm… we should get moving. Something…"

He didn't finish speaking before he slowly formed a star of water (he can do that?!) then spun around and threw it into a far corner. It hit something before it touched the door, and then promptly fell down.

Kenshin walked over toward where the shuriken of water had fallen, then slowly planted his foot on the shuriken. Suddenly, a Kecleon appeared, apparently KO'd. "Hmph. Do you recognize this guy?"

Asami looked at him. "Yeah, that's Toru. He… he's one of our spies!"

The shuriken quickly vaporized, then Kenshin picked up his small body. "Not a very good spy, is he?"

She shrugged. "You're not gonna kill him though, right?"

"No. I wouldn't kill him. But we have to run. He knows we're here, and I'll bet my tail the army isn't far behind. Let's move."

The four of them quietly walked out of the inn, and looked around carefully. Asami recognized some of her father's soldiers there, in particular, Zun the Lucario. Zun was a skilled fighter, and was known for his ferocity in battle. As much as she respected Kenshin, she knew a fight would result in injury.

Kenshin seemed to feel it, then said, "Quietly follow Ko. They'll expect us to be together, so if they see an Espeon with an Umbreon, they'll assume it wasn't you. Ko!"

"Yeah, Kenshin?"

"Get Asami out of this building. I'll take care of getting Mitsuki out."

The two of them nodded at each other, then Ko walked to Asami's side. "Wrap your tail around mine," he said quietly, and she did as instructed.

"Halt!" It was Zun.

Ko sighed. "What is it? I'm taking my girlfriend home."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Ko the Umbreon, and this is… umm… Aria."

Zun looked at her, and for a moment, she thought he would stop her, but then he said, "Whatever. Move on."

The two of them walked outside. A few minutes later, Kenshin and Mitsuki came out.

Kenshin looked nervous. "I could feel it… that guy radiates power. And a lot of it. He looked like he could beat me in a matter of seconds…"

Asami decided not to think about it. "Where should we go now?"

Ko responded. "Keep heading North. There are numerous cities we can pass through. However, I heard there is a jungle around here somewhere that we have to go through. It's supposedly dangerous, so we should be careful."

The others all nodded in agreement. "Hey, you four, halt!"

It was Zun. "Run!" shouted Asami.

All four of them ran straight ahead, with the Lucario and his helpers in pursuit. Eventually, they came to the jungle.

They all stopped for a rest, and saw they had opened up a little bit of space. "Ready?" huffed Ko.

They all nodded then headed in.

Zun waved for his men to stop. "They won't make it through there. But we should wait at the other side just in case."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Inside the jungle, they had to move slowly. The forest severely slowed them, and they were only about a fourth of the way through by nightfall.

They all split up to find food, and agreed to meet up back here.

"Be careful!" said Kenshin, before he disappeared. Ko and Mitsuki headed away together, and Asami sighed and turned around.

After awhile, Asami returned to the clearing to find that none of them were there yet.

"Hmm…" She sat there for awhile, eating some berries. But they still didn't return. "I should probably look for them…"

She got up and walked in the direction she had seen Kenshin walk, and, before she knew it, she heard voices. They were very low in pitch, and were incomprehensible.

She dove into some bushes on the side, and saw some large pink feet come past.

"Bleh bleh bleh?

"Blah! Bloh bleh!"

"Blaa…"

_Likitungs! _Behind them were three large sacks, being dragged across the ground. _Oh no…_

"Blargh?" One of them stopped in front of her, then bent over. _Oh!_ She quietly slid behind a nearby tree. It stopped to look, but didn't see anything and continued moving.

"Whew!" She sat down, and tried to think. Chances were that those were her friends. It was the only answer. She had to follow them! She quietly slipped in behind the last Likitung, and followed their noises, just out of sight. Pretty soon, they came to a large clearing, and placed the sacks down. They dumped out the insides, and, as expected, her three friends were lying there unconscious.

"Blah!"

"Bleh bloh."

The three of them were then tied up, still unconscious. "Don't worry guys, I'll help you," she whispered.

She sat down, and tried to plan. "What would Kenshin do?" But she wan't Kenshin. Obviously, he would think out every possible plan, then choose the most effective. She thought of her options. There were some assets she had; planning, her psychic powers, and her charm. Hmm… this might actually work!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kenshin remembered waking up feeling a little sticky. Then he remembered. _The Likitungs!_ They had come out of nowhere. He had done his best to fight them off, but even he couldn't take on 20 of them at once. He remembered getting hit with power whip, then fainting. It looked like Ko and Mitsuki had met a similar fate. They still seemed unconscious. But Asami… she wasn't there…

A few minutes later, he heard a noise behind him. He tried craning his neck to see, but couldn't see anything. Then he heard a voice. It was Asami!

"Excuse me! I was lost… I was wondering if you could help me!" She walked in front of Kenshin, but didn't look at him.

"Bleah?" One of the Likitungs spoke.

"I'm looking for my friends in the woods. If you help me find them, I'll give you boys a present!" She winked at them, and they all nodded.

"Bleh Blah! Bleeeh!" All the Likitungs fanned out through the jungle, seemingly forgetting about the three they had just captured.

"Kenshin! My Arceus, I thought you were done for!" She untied him, then gave him a hug. "Try wake up Mitsuki and Ko!"

He gently nudged the two of them, and their eyes blinked open. "I remember tongues everywhere… what a weird dream…" said Ko.

"We gotta go!" said Asami. "Those Likitungs will be back any second!"

They all ran after her, as fast as possible, but they still heard the voices, very angry. "We have to hide!" said Mitsuki. "There!"

She pointed to a large waterfall, and Kenshin nodded. "It looks like there is a cave there! Lets go!" The four of them quickly went into the cave behind the waterfall, and waited quietly. After an hour, the noises died down.

"I'll check," said Kenshin, and before anyone could argue, he slipped into the water. He came back quickly, and said, "It's clear. We should start moving!"

But they were all tired, running through the night. "Let's rest here! It's so late!" said Asami. "We can bathe here too!" The four of them all walked out under the falls, and Ko and Mitsuki promptly started making out. "You two better not start making love again!" said Asami.

"Just leave them. Asami…" He turned to her, and she looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Even if you're my sister, I still love you, princess." He gave her a hug.

"I love you too. But we can't be mates if we're related… that's gross and inbreeding, Kenshin."

"Kenshin…" He heard a voice he had not heard in a long time.

He turned around. "Sister… Yumi…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Asami didn't know if she had met a pokemon as graceful as Yumi. Yumi was quiet polite, and shared her younger brother's good looks. If Kenshin had been a Flareon and a girl, she might have mistaken them.

The five of them sat around a fire within the cave, courtesy of Yumi. "Little brother… what are you doing here?"

"I've been accused of attempting to murder the emperor, so I had to escape."

She listened quietly. "How's dad?"

"Fine. Quiet as ever, lethal as ever."

She chuckled. "Yeah, that's dad."

"Where's Tsumochi? You know, your Manectric boyfriend."

She looked down. "Gone. We got into an argument not long ago, and we broke up." She sighed. "Dad was right. Maybe I shouldn't have left… who are your friends? I recognize that Umbreon… he has the same look as when he was an Eevee… Ko, right?"

He grinned. "Nice to meet you, Yumi. We've missed you…"

"I remember… you and my brother… the two prodigies!"

They both shrugged uncomfortably. "Kenshin has far surpassed me. But you were the talented one!"

She turned away. "Killing is wrong. That's why I left my dad. I couldn't do it. I sure hope he has changed…" She looked back at Asami. "You… Espeon… I don't recognize you. Nor the Glaceon."

"I'm Asami, and this is Mitsuki. Mitsuki is Ko's mate."

She studied Asami curiously. "You are my brother's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"No!" She blushed.

Yumi smiled, and said, "Denial, denial… Kenshin, you've sure scored…"

"Sister, please just shut up… besides, she might be related to us…"

"Oh really? I don't think so. How old are you?"

"15 and a month."

"Kenshin?"

"15 and seven months."

"There you have it, not related. In fact, I'm surprised Kenshin still remembers me. I left the tribe when Kenshin was one year, and I heard mom left shortly after. Mom wasn't pregnant at that time. So there you have it. Not related."

Mitsuki's legs collapsed in pure relief. "Thank, Arceus…"

Kenshin also looked relieved. "Yeah, thanks Yumi."

She blinked. "Well, it would have been a nasty surprise, eh? Here, Asami, come here. I want to talk to you. _Privately_, little brother."

Kenshin shrugged. "I was going to go wash up. But I'll talk to you outside, later."

She nodded, and Yumi beckoned her. "Asami… I need to talk to you about my brother."

She frowned. "What?"

"My brother is in love with you. I can tell. I've seen it enough times. Have you kissed, yet?"

"Yes. Once… no, twice, I think."

"Take care of my little brother, Asami. He's a special pokemon… but so are you. Oh right, one more thing… I can tell from a mark on your tail you two are mated. But judging from the two of you, it seems that you two aren't true mates. And I'm going to tell you a secret, and it's that I'm sterile. I cannot have kids, meaning Kenshin is the only one who can pass on our family name. And because you're the only one he can choose as a mate…"

"Oh my…"

"Exactly. Our whole family is counting on you, Asami. Our entire family needs you and Kenshin to have children some day!"

**What's next? Sex? Naww, you'll have to wait awhile for that…;) But read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11-The Waterfall**

"Asami… what's wrong?"

She and Kenshin were outside the cave. "Nothing."

"That face says a lot more than 'nothing'," he said gently. "C'mon, tell me."

"You're sister told me that you are the heir to your clan's leadership, and that you need to have children… something only I can provide."

"Heh… hahaha!" He couldn't help himself from laughing.

She frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Leave it to my sister to say that. No, you should _not_ feel obligated to do that kind of thing. I've never really been a fan of having kids. That idea seems pretty sketchy, sketchier than a Smeargle. No, don't worry about it, princess. Here… c'mon. I'll scrub you, princess."

She blushed, then said, "Alright."

The waterfall was gently pouring down overhead, and it pooled into a clean river below. They both walked into the water, the river level almost reaching their belly fur. "Lie down, princess…" he said gently, and she obeyed, her head above the water. He gently whispered to her. "If you're uncomfortable with this sort of thing, you can wash on your own…"

"No, please! I mean, I'm cool with that!"

He grinned. "Just relax your body, princess. This will help relax you."

She gently felt his paws along her back, gently rubbing her. It did feel really good… then she felt his tongue slowly licking her neck, and she felt her entire body shiver. She let out a gentle moan, and felt him stop.

"What was that for, princess?" His voice was teasing.

"Oh, just my… breathing… Kenshin… have you ever been curious?"

"About what, princess?"

"About… you know… _'fun_'?"

"Well, not really. I mean, personally, I've never really thought about finding an actual mate until…"

"Until what?"

He spoke softly. "Until I met you. I was pretty horrified about the thought of us being related."

She felt her body become warm. "Oh. That's…"

"But, I'm kind of scared of… well, you know, sex. I mean, yeah, people say it's fun… but..."

"But what? She pulled herself to her paws, and said, "Your turn."

They rotated positions, and continued their conversation as she cleaned his back. "Well, what if it's actually painful? And a kid seems like a lot of responsibility… hell, I'm only fifteen! But I'm kind of curous," he said shyly.

She slowly licked his tail, and it curled in pleasure. "You know, I'm a little scared too. I have terrible experiences with that kind of thing… as you know. I mean, whenever they touched me or something, it hurt. I don't know if it was mentally or physically but… well, your touch doesn't hurt."

He stood still for awhile, then gently stood up, and then gently rolled her onto her back. She should have stopped him, but she didn't. She trusted him. She felt his paws touch her belly, gently feeling every muscle and bone, and she let out a small gasp. "Kenshin…"

He reached leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Princess, for the first time, I think I'm really curious."

"Kenshin… no. Please… not now…"

She felt him freeze. For a moment, she thought he might have said no, but he bowed his head and pulled away from her. "Of course, princess. I… got a little carried away. Sorry…"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Kenshin."

"Dammit!" It was Ko.

Mitsuki giggled. "Looks like I'm the winner, Ko. You're on the bottom, tonight!"

"Those little… they bet that we were going to have sex!"

Suddenly, Mitsuki and Ko stopped. "Oh, they heard us!"

"Run!" shouted Mitsuki.

"Princess, let's get them!" said Kenshin. She grinned, and they chased their friends into the cave.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yumi had been cooking some berries when they got back inside, and offered them the food. "I saw you two, Kenshin. You two are so adorable!"

"Shut up, sis. I remember you when you were in love."

She laughed. "I'm not teasing you, it's the truth!"

The four of them ate up, then got ready to sleep. "Ko… you owe me!" said Mitsuki.

He sighed. "You're always on the bottom. It's ritual…"

"Not tonight!"

"Fine…"

"Hang on, you two." It was Yumi. "You two making love could be very loud, and the three of us need to sleep. Go deep into the cave, and we shouldn't hear you."

They nodded, then went in deeper into the cave. Kenshin and Asami curled up. Kenshin gently licked her ear. "Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Kenshin."

He lay down for awhile, and her gentle breathing told him she was asleep. _Damn… she looks beautiful…_ Even though she was a sun pokemon, the moonlight on her fur looked absolutely amazing.

"Brother."

"Yeah, sister?"

"She's special. I can tell."

He frowned. "How?"

"Trust me. When have I been wrong before?"

She did have a point. Yumi had been a lot like Kenshin before, naturally stealthy despite her bright colored fur, and very calculating. But she had been best known for her unnatural beauty, and her habit of embarrassing suitors. Then she'd met Tsumochi, the Manectric, and ran off with him.

"What are you doing here? In the forest, behind a waterfall? Wouldn't you look for a nice volcano or something?"

She sighed. "I thought you'd ask that. You see, it's not about type. It's about what mentally soothes you. I have a broken heart, the sound of pounding water helps, even for a fire type."

He frowned. "A romantic as ever, sister."

"Shut up, poet boy." Which was true. Kenshin was a good poet. In his free time, he would frequently write nature poems, and it was great for meditation.

"You know, brother… you should take good care of her. She's your match."

"How? You barely know her!"

"The look in her eyes, the wistfulness in her voice… she yearns for you. And you share similar characteristics."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm sleeping," he said with a yawn.

"Goodnight, Kenshin."

"'Night, Yumi."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Achoo! Ugh…" Natsuko sneezed. Jikami looked at her.

"You okay, Natsuko?"

"Yeah, just cold." The past few days had been very interesting. They had been travelling to Jikami's homeland, which was in the Northwestern part of the land.

"We'll take a stop at the next town," said Jikami.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Asami had the strangest dream that night. She was standing on the edge of a large cliff, and looking down, she saw a giant shadow beneath her, radiating eeriness. There was something wrong… she was falling! The shadow seemed to be pulling her in… She was drowning in the shadow!

She tried screaming, but no sound came out. It was choking her! Then she saw a figure in the distance. The figure was far away, and all she could see was a dark glint in its eyes. That was all she remembered before drowning in the shadows.

"Asami! Wake up, princess!" It was Kenshin. "Princess, are you okay?"

She was breathing hard. "Yeah, just had a nightmare…"

He licked her ear, and said, "It's okay, princess. It's okay." He embraced her, and she let herself be comforted by his warmth.

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep again, and had a much more peaceful dream.

In her highly inappropriate dream, she and Kenshin were making love, not rough and fast, but gently. He would kiss her, and she would moan, and…

"Princess? What in the name of Arceus are you doing? First, you start screaming, and now, you start moaning? I'm trying to sleep, princess!" Kenshin spoke scoldingly, but his eyes were good natured.

"Sorry! I just had a dream…"

"Was it a happy one?"

"Yeah… it was…" She stopped herself and blushed.

He frowned. "Tell me, what kind of dream was it?"

"A good one!" She giggled, and said, "Is it time to get up?"

"Yeah…"

She yawned, and pulled herself to her paws. "So are we going to get out of these woods by nightfall?"

"Probably… I'll check with my sister. She knows this place well. Wait… hang on… I smell something…"

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's a…" It was too late. He was struck in the back with a thunderbolt.

She turned around. "Jikami!

"P… princess! Are you alright?"

"Jikami! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I… I thought he was giving you trouble!"

She sighed. "That was Kenshin, my boyfriend! I can't believe you just KO'd him…" Behind the prince was Natsuko, the sex-crazed Leafeon. "Oh, you again…"

She glared at Jikami. "I told you to talk to them _before_ attacking."

He sighed. "Sorry, Natsuko…"

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were going to visit my hometown. It's up ahead, and this is the way through, so…"

"Oh, alright."

Yumi was watching curiously. When they saw her, she nudged Kenshin, and he woke up. "Mmph… that hurt, man… AAH! You! L… Leafeon!"

She blushed a little. "Yeah, sorry about that incident…"

He shivered at the memory, and then said, "Who are you, Jolteon?"

"Jikami. Prince Jikami. I take it you're Asami's man?"

He shrugged. "More or less. Is Natsuko yours?"

"Ditto. Like similar to you, but always transforming."

They both chuckled, and then Kenshin said, "You're a cool guy, Jikami."

"Same as you, Kenshin. I hoped that a princess like Asami would get a good guy. You don't disappoint!"

"Natsuko's a cute girl. She has a cute butt too…"

Jikami looked at Natsuko, who blushed. "Tell me about it…"

"Hey, what's wrong with my butt?" Asami couldn't believe she just said that.

"Nothing. Your butt is amazing…"

"What the hell, brother? You guys are _so_ weird," Yumi snorted.

Ko and Mitsuki joined the conversation. "Well, I mean, a guy chooses a mate many times based on her butt. It's true…"

Mitsuki yawned. "What? That's what you chose me for?"

"ENOUGH! This is so fucking strange! First, these two come walking in and it seems you two recognize each other, even though you almost killed my brother, then you start talking about girls' asses?"

They all sighed. "Alright, sister. Do you two want to come with us? We're heading to the Northernmost tip of the land."

"Cool… I was going to bring Natsuko to my home, but we'll come with you."

Asami had to admit it sounded more fun. The friendly Jolteon and erratic Leafeon would create more company.

"Alright. Sister, since we've bothered you with all our talking, we'll leave now."

Yumi sighed. "I know. Come visit me rountinely and tell me how dad is."

"Alright. Bye sister."

"Bye, brother."

The six of them walked off, and kept a watchful eye out for weird pokemon. "Yeah, we got captured by Likitungs. You know, those fat pink things. We would have been licked to death if Asami hadn't saved us!"

"You sure save Kenshin's ass a lot, it seems," said Natsuko. "First, from the sex-crazed monster inside of me, and then from creepy normal types."

"Hey, Asami, I've been the guardian of your virginity. You would have been raped by about six or seven guys if I hadn't saved you, princess."

Asami was pretty surprised. Kenshin was really opening up now. The six of them talked as they reached the edge of the woods. Then Zun found them.

The first thing that happened was a giant Aura Sphere heading straight for Mitsuki. She barely had time to Protect before Zun stepped out of the cover.

"Stop, princess! You are going home right now!"

"No!" She quickly used psychic, but he dodged the attack and attacked her with dark pulse. Kenshin jumped in front of her and used scald to block the attack. The Lucario quickly jumped over to hit Kenshin with Thunderpunch, but Kenshin rolled out of the way and used hydro pump. The two of them ran around, dodging and running from each other. Jikami quickly joined in, and with his help, Kenshin was able to overpower Zun.

Zun glared at Kenshin, then said, "What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"No. I don't do wanton killings. You were just doing your job."

"If you let me go, I'm forced to keep hunting you guys."

"I know. We're just going to neutralize you." He summoned a beam of water and told Mitsuki to freeze it before hitting him hard on the head.

He passed out immediately, and Ko asked, "What about his men?" The men had all vanished once Kenshin and Zun had started fighting.

"Probably ran away," said Natsuko. "What do we do now? We can't just let him get killed or something."

"Well, Natsuko, could you… I don't know… summon a tree or something underneath him?"

She frowned. "My power doesn't work like that… but I can cause another tree to bend its branched down to him, and lift him up like that. Might take awhile…"

"Asami, could you lift him up into a tree?"

"Yeah. I'll try…" She focused her effort on lifting him up, and put him gently on the tree. "There."

The six continued walking North, having evaded the trap that had been planned for them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What? They escaped? How?"

"I… I don't know…"

Gotsume sighed. "I really need Asami back…"

A figure stepped out of the shadows. "My pack can take them out, easily, emperor."

Recognition burst into Gotsume's face. "You'd be willing to bring my daughter back to me, _unharmed_?" He stressed the unharmed part.

"Oh yes… but I'll need some sort of reward for getting her back," said the figure with a smile. "Like, her virginity?"

Gotsume gulped. "I… I can't… but… I…" then he sighed, knowing the most important thing was having his daughter back. "Agreed."

**Read and Review, folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12- The Imposter**

"So how far are we from the mountain?" asked Natsuko.

"About a day out," said Kenshin.

The six of them had been travelling for about four days, without anything particularly exciting happening. Right now, the were walking through the final town before the mountain, and they all went into the nearest inn.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The previous night, Ko, Jikami, and Kenshin had been talking a little while after the girls had fallen asleep.

"So Kenshin, when are you gonna ask her?" said Ko.

Kenshin looked at him. "Ask Asami what?"

"You know, if she wants to be your mate…"

"Oh, I don't really know. I don't know if I'd be willing to do that. I mean, I'm fine with us…"

Jikami groaned. "Stop bullshitting. You know you wanna pound her, and she wants your cock," he said.

"No! I really don't think of her that way! I don't think she wants me that way either."

"C'mon! Natsuko and Jikami were already getting sensual last night!"

"What? You and Natsuko must make love really quietly, because Mitsuki and Ko woke me up two nights ago!"

"Well, I told Mitsuki not to moan so loud, but…"

"The point being that you and Asami are the only ones in our group not to have made love yet."

"And? What's wrong with that? It means we're the only ones who aren't pervs."

"Whatever, Kenshin."

Kenshin had to admit that getting freaky with the gorgeous princess certainly seemed fun. But he would never say that aloud.

"Well, we should sleep. 'Night, virgin," said Ko, and Jikami laughed.

Kenshin sighed. "Good night, guys."

He curled up next to Asami, and she cuddled closer to him, still asleep. _Maybe soon…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When they got into the inn, they learned they could only get two beds.

"Don't worry, you and Kenshin can have the entire bed to yourselves." Said Mitsuki.

"What's that supposed to mean?" But it was too late, and the other five slowly started talking. Kenshin said, "Princess, we were going down to get a drink. You want to come?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm tired. Just be quiet when you return."

Kenshin nodded, then the five of them walked out the door on their own. She sighed. She really needed some alone time. The others were nice and all, but with somebody making love almost every night, sleep was hard to come by. Bored, she sat down, and tried to sleep. After awhile, she realized it wasn't coming for her yet. She quietly thought about something she and Mitsuki had talked about before.

"Asami, have you ever been bored and started pleasuring yourself?"

"What? Eww, no! Why would I do that?"

Mitsuki blushed. "I did that once before. It felt pretty good…"

Asami had snorted. "You're so weird, Mitsuki."

"It's weird not to have tried it before!"

Now that she thought about, she was a little bit curious about how it would feel to do it to herself. Getting licked by that creep Nobaru had been almost painful, since she hadn't wanted it. But…

She slowly curled herself around and lifted her leg up, and gently started licking herself down there. _Wow… this feels amazing… mmm…_ She licked it for a long time, and was getting really turned on. _Good thing nobody is here to see me!_

Then the most embarrassing moment of her life happened. She had been so busy licking herself that she hadn't noticed Kenshin walk in on her. She remembered feeling the bed shake, and looking up to see him right there. She screamed so loud.

"Oh my fucking god! Wh… wha… Kenshin!"

He looked at her, those gentle eyes questioning. "What are you doing, princess?"

"I was… umm… itching myself! Yeah!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"You. AAH! I mean…!"

He sighed. "Asami… you were willing to try…"

"Eep!" She let out a tiny squeak of embarrassment. "I mean, no, I, uh…"

He slowly kissed her on the cheek. "Princess, there's no need to be embarrassed."

"About what?"

"Admitting you want to be mates."

She felt her face flush with redness. "I-I, umm… yeah! I mean, it'd be cool, but… I mean…"

He gently smiled, and brushed his tail along her back. He looked at her, then said, "You know, I love you princess. You are everything I could ever hope for."

"I… I love you too, Kenshin!" She felt herself tearing up, finally hearing those words. She knew they liked each other, but the two of them admitting love… it was just like a dream. "So… I mean, what now?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

She felt herself blush. "I mean, don't we have to, well, you know…"

It was his turn to blush. "Umm… princess? I know Ko and Mitsuki did it, but we're only fifteen. I mean, isn't that seriously weird? My parents had me when they were in their twenties, and Yumi in their late teens."

"But a few nights ago, when you were washing me…"

"I didn't think it through. Princess, I love you. You love me. But let's not rush things and have a little accident."

And, as if on cue, Ko and Mitsuki came running into the room.

Both of them looked very scared. "You're not going to guess what we've been told."

"I'm pregnant!" shouted Mitsuki. "This is all your fault!"

Ko's ears pulled to his head. "How's it my fault? You wanted it!"

"Not a kid!"

Kenshin shot Asami a glance that said, _See? That's why you don't have sex!_ She treid comforting her friend. "It's okay Mitsuki. We'll help you!"

Ko went to her side. "It's my child too, Mitsuki. I will love it as much as I love you. Hear me, love?"

She looked at him, her eyes scared. "I-I know. I'm just in shock. Will I be a good mother? Will you be a good father? I'm just unsure…"

He kissed her. "You will make a wonderful mother, I know it!"

"Well, congratulations!" They heard Natsuko's voice, and Jikami came in behind her.

"A child! Wow… that-that's great!"

Mituski buried her face in her paws. "What is everyone else going to think when they see a Glaceon as young as me walking around with a child? They'll think…"

"Look, we all know you're not a prostitute. We all know you're the most innocent one here, love." Ko hugged her, and she seemed to relax.

"Alright…"

Kenshin turned to Asami, and spoke quietly. "You wouldn't want kids, right?"

She had to think about that. When she had been real young, she had thought kids would be a huge annoyance. When she was about eight though, she thought it would be real cool. Plus her family needed an heir to the throne after her. "Well, umm… I really don't know. We'll have to see…"

When she said that, he seemed relieved. He turned his attention to Ko, and said, "That's why you _pull out_. Or you use some sort of…"

"We know, we were stupid. But I won't love this child any less, Kenshin," said Ko.

Kenshin bowed his head. "You two need to have a long discussion on what is going to happen. We're going to sleep."

Asami cuddled up next to him, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Princess, tomorrow, we'll reach the mountain. Then we can head home, and you can see your parents again."

"I know. I know my dad loves me, and only wants to do what's best for me."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Chief. You never told us, why are we hunting this princess? I mean, yeah, she's super hot, but why? There are lots of other women who are almost as sexy as her."

The chief cast him a wicked grin. "It's not as simple as that. She humiliated me."

"But I thought you said somebody else atta…"

"SILENCE! I've told you why, you accept it." He turned away from the messenger. "I will have my revenge, and I will take it in the form of her pussy! Her dad gave me permission!"

"Y-Yes, chief."

"I expect they are heading to the seer. We will ambush them tomorrow on the mountains." He flashed his sharp teeth. "She will pay for what she did."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The six of them continued walking on, and there were no obvious signs of Mitsuki's pregnancy.

"Kenshin!" He heard Natsuko call his name.

"Mmm?"

"That's the mountain, yes?"

He nodded. "Yup. Mount Hashigoki. Or better known as the mountain of swirling clouds." That was an apt description. It seemed like a massive water type was using whirlpool and all the cloud were being pulled to the mountain. "At the top lives the seer of all things. He can tell us who actually killed."

They all nodded. "Home…" said Asami wistfully.

Going up along the steep, rocky mountainside was far from easy. It tore at their feet and they frequently had to take breaks. On one such break, they were right near a river. Kenshin said, "I'm going to go for a swim. I'll be back soon."

She nodded, and the other five sat down, exhausted. "You can _almost_ see the summit. Mitsuki, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. The colder air helps too."

"Asami!" She turned around to see Kenshin.

"Oh, you're back… soon… hey, you're not even wet!"

He shrugged. "Decided to come back."

"Whatever. Ready to start moving again, guys?"

They all nodded and started walking. Kenshin started walking alongside her. "Hey, Asami… you know, you look really hot right now."

"Umm… heh… thanks?" That was an odd thing of him to say. "Say, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better, Asami! You know, tonight, I was thinking the two of us could go and fuck each other nice and rough. What do you say?"

"What? But I thought you said…"

"Aww, it'll be fun babe!"

She looked at him. It looked like him, and sounded like him… but… She let out a sigh. "Alright. We'll do it. But let's not end up like Mitsuki and Ko!"

He smiled at her and said, "I'll hold you to that promise."

They arrived at the top of the mountain before nightfall. "Kenshin. Your dad said something about a seer being able to help us find out who tried to kill my dad. Do you know how to find him?"

A little bead of sweat dripped down his face. "Umm… yeah… it looks like he's not here. Maybe we could have…"

"Do you seek information?" A mystic voice seemed to emanate from around them. They looked around. Then, with a bright flash, a Xatu appeared in front of them. "I am Petsui, the seer of everything!"

Next to her, she felt Kenshin start to fidget. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What do you need to know?" asked Petsui. He looked at them calmly, though those unblinking eyes were unsettling.

"Umm, we were wondering who attempted to try kill my father. Kenshin here was accused of it, but we know he didn't do it. Please tell us who did!"

The Xatu turned his gaze to Kenshin, and Kenshin froze in fear. After awhile, the Xatu spoke up. "I'm very sorry, young one, but it seems your friend here has actually attempted to kill your father."

"No! It can't be! You wouldn't do that, right Kenshin?"

He cast an evil grin at her. "Asami…"

She froze. Now that she thought about it, he would rarely call her Asami. It was most often just _princess_. "W-Who are you?"

He grinned at her. "I hoped not to have to reveal myself until after we started fucking, but I'm not your boyfriend. I am Nobaru!"

Then the Vaporeon transformed, and in the Vaporeon's place was Nobaru, the perverted Zoroark. "AAH! What the fuck did you do with the real Kenshin?!"

Nobaru grinned, and tackled her. He was quickly dragged off by Ko and Jikami. "You asshole! Disguising yourself to get the princess to love you! If you killed our friend…"

Jikami didn't speak, but glared at the Zoroark. The Zoroark laughed, and hit both of them with dark pulse. They flew a long way before hitting the ground and getting up. Mitsuki looked ready to get up, but Ko shouted, "No! Think about our child!"

Natusko threw her leaf blades at him and caught him on the shoulder with one. He yelled in pain, then used flamethrower. She screamed in pain as it hit her, and collapsed.

"Princess… you and me… you better get your pussy ready or your friends die!"

Asami took a deep breath. She had to think of a plan!

**Read and review! PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13- The Trickster**

Asami started humming.

"What-what the hell are you doing, little bitch?"

"Well, it's this little tune I was taught by my parents. It's called _The Flower._"

He scowled. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Wanna sing with me?" Without waiting for an answer, she began.

_Oh so long ago_

_You once lived upon hill_

_Where the winds swirled so_

_Gentle upon that hill_

_Where your petals spread in sunlight_

_And even birds would fly in fright_

_The breeze would hug your leaves_

_And sometimes would attract some bees_

_Oh my child, don't you see?_

_You're a beautiful diamond in the rough_

_One who is very tough_

_One who doesn't know their power_

_A strong flower_

He snorted. "What kind of song is that?" However, it seemed to get his guard down. He sat next to her, and stroked her back.

She felt his claws, but refused to be scared. "Well, I'll tell you the meaning of it." She quietly tried sending a message to the Xatu. _Why won't you help me?_

_I only tell the future as I see it. I cannot change it._

"You see, it is about a girl who was always alone. You know, different. She didn't have many friends, despite her beauty."

"Oh really?"

"And even with all the bird-types and winds attacking her, she refused to be blown over. And after showing her power, she gained the respect and love of some others."

"Hmm…" She stood up, and Nobaru quickly followed her. "Don't think about running!"

She ignored him, and continued talking. "Well, people always loved her for her beauty, but they never saw her toughness, living under the pressure, like a diamond. She never learned that she had a great gift, a power she didn't quite understand."

He looked at her. "So… is this about a real girl?"

She glanced to her left, and felt it. Her chance. _C'mon, Kenshin! I feel you!_ "Look… I'll give you a kiss, since it seems my love isn't coming to my rescue. What did you do to him, though?"

He snorted. "Easy! I just caught him with dark pulse when he was swimming. He didn't even see me!"

_He's getting up… Kenshin! He's waking up… he feels it too… no… I'm losing it… _"Say… it's getting a little windy here… I feel like I'm going to fall…" She looked down to see a steep drop. "We can't fuck if I'm dead, right?"

He nodded, and pulled her away from the ledge. She looked up and saw a little Jumpluff float their direction… _perfect…_

"You know… I've always been a little curious… what turns a guy on?"

He looked at her. "Well, I mean, getting his cock sucked always feels good…"

"Mmhmm… and? Any strange things that turn you on?" _Damn, I feel like such a slut…_

"Well… I mean, anal seems…"

"Eeww! That's gross! No way! I mean, yeah, I don't really want to fuck you at all, but, anal? C'mon… that's so fucking perverted!"

"But…"

"You gotta learn some manners, prince! You never go in through the 'back door' so to speak!" She shot him a glare, and he frowned.

"Manners?"

"Yeah. For example… if you're going to rape a girl, you don't say, _hey babe, I'm gonna kill your pussy._ Or even drug them, really. Think about it." She carefully tried to reach out to Kenshin. _He's almost here… Wait! Kenshin, wait a litte while… I got it under control!_

She was surprised when he responded. _I'll hide up there. Raise your tail when you're ready… or if you need help._

_ Are you okay?_

_ Yeah… just caught me off guard. Ugh…_

_ Ok._ She took a deep breath. "For example… my boyfriend, you know, the Vaporeon? He rapes me every night, but I enjoy it, because he seduces me and acts all sexy. Know what I'm saying?"

He nodded, and said, "So what? You like it rough?"

She shrugged. "He's hot. That's why I let him do it, even though I say no. You on the other hand…" She looked to her left, and raised her tail slightly. She saw a flash of eyes in the bushes briefly before she looked back around. "You are rude. That's why you won't ever get to fuck me. And… oh, would you look at that! Kenshin is here. And I think he's going to beat your face in. Then again, it already looks like that."

Kenshin stepped out of the bushes, looking a little tired, but carried the same calm he always did.

"Y-You! I thought I killed you!"

Kenshin shrugged. "I don't appreciate you bothering the princess. It's rather irritating…"

Much to both of their surprise, he bowed down at Kenshin's feet. "Teach me master! How did you get the princess to love you? You already got in bed with the princess!"

Kenshin shot her a glare. _You bullshit to him?_

_ Just for this purpose!_

Kenshin huffed. "You know, Asami's my girl. You can't have her!"

He whined like a little child. "C'mon! Can't I have her for one night?"

"She's not a fucking toy! Geez… some prince…" He shook his head. "You, get out of here. _Please._"

Nobaru glared at him before stalking off. "What did you say to him? He seemed a lot different after you talked to him…"

She shrugged. "I almost scolded him. You know, after he tried some funny stuff, I started trying to teach him some manners."

Kenshin shrugged. "I don't think I could do that. But that was pretty cunning of you. Psychologically beating your opponent is more than 90% of the battle."

She remembered her friends. "Natusko! Are you alright?" She walked to the collapsed Leafeon, and the grass type had a hard time standing up.

"Ughnn…" Mitsuki came running over.

"Oh my god… Natusko…"

Jikami thrust his way through. "Natsuko… dear, are you okay?"

She groaned again. Kenshin seemed worried. "Those burns are pretty severe…" He looked thoughtful. "You know… I've learned a new move as part of my training… it's rather interesting. You may have heard of it as aqua ring…" He closed his eyes and they seemed to glow blue. A blue orb surrounded the grass-type, and shrouded her in a mystic light before subsiding. "That is not going to heal her burns… but it will heal her… you know, we could use some sunlight… _Ko_."

"Oh right, her ability." He sighed, and used sunny day, bringing the sun up. Natsuko twitched, then miraculously stood up.

"I… fell much better… this is surprising…"

They all laughed. Behind them, the Xatu watched them, unblinking still. "Hmm… you should be going."

"W-Why?" asked Asami. "We've been through a lot recently…"

"I sense malicious hearts nearby… please leave now!"

They looked around. They wouldn't stand a chance if somebody tried to attack them. Natsuko wasn't full health, and the three guys were all pretty beat up. They didn't need to say anything, and they quickly left the mountaintop. Then Asami froze. "How are we going to prove to my dad that you didn't do it?"

Kenshin licked her ear. "We'll work it out. We can head back now, princess."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, because you are the successor to your tribe and I'm the successor to the throne, maybe we could… well, thin out the hostility between us, Kenshin. Unite the two lands," she said softly.

"I know," he said quietly. "But even if I'm not found guilty, will your father let us be mates?"

"I-I can't answer that honestly. I don't know anymore…"

They walked long into the night, along a slightly different path. They were too tired that night, and they all just curled up into one big pile. Unsurpsingly, nobody made love that night. They all just said good night to each other and drifted off to sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"They look so cute down there, all sleeping and everything…"

A figure stood on the top of a large hill overlooking where the six slept. "You can tell the Vaporeon and Espeon are in love, while the Glaceon and Umbreon are also together. Same for the other two. But what if somebody were to…" The figure let out a little giggle. "Time for some heartbreak!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kenshin yawned, and woke up. "Hmm…" The air smelled a little funny, but he felt fine. "Princess… where are you?" The other five had all vanished.

Then he saw her. She came running towards him. "Kenshin! There you are!"

He went to hug her, but she pushed him away. He froze, a little hurt. "What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for my dear Jikami… have you seen him?"

_Dear Jikami?_ "Jikami? Why?"

"My love of my life!" She let out a little hum.

"Princess, are you… alright?"

She laughed. "Of course, Kenshin. But we're just friends, right?"

That hurt him. "Umm… princess… I love you! And you told me you loved me back…"

She shrugged. "I was just joking. Just wanted to see how you would react!" She let out a little laugh.

Kenshin nearly collapsed right there. The stoic assassin felt bitter tears rain down his face. "Y-you're lying… everything we experienced… no… you loved Jikami this whole time… no."

"Yes." Her face seemed very serious, and he felt his heart rip in two.

She got up and walked away. Kenshin just sat there, in absolute agony. "A-Asami…" Then he wept, something he had only done once before. _Screw life! Screw everything!_ He let out a scream, and took a deep breath. _It's not the end of the world, Kenshin. It's not… fuck it, who am I kidding? She's my life…_

"What's wrong?" He turned around to see Mitsuki next to him. She sat down. "Are you okay, Kenshin?"

"No… but…" He sniffled. "Where's Ko?"

"He's not here… which means we're alone. And nobody to interrupt us."

"From what?"

"Making love, of course, Kenshin!" She pounced him, and he barely rolled out of the way.

"Mitsuki… what's wrong with you? You're going to be bearing Ko's child soon, and you want to come after me?!"

"I've always loved you… I will not be denied!"

He knew he should have vaporized, but there were three conditions; he could be frozen in the process, which would be _very_ bad, and electrocuted, which was possibly worse. So vaporizing wasn't an option. The only option was to run, which he quickly did. She came running after him shooting ice beams, but she seemed to be missing him, thankfully. He continued avoiding the frigid shots until he ran into something soft. Both he and the object tumbled to a stop. Now that he looked, he saw it was a pokemon, a Sylveon, another Eeveelution like the rest of the group.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said to the Sylveon.

She got up and glared at him, then, using her ribbons, dusted herself. "That wasn't very nice of you. Hey wait…" She squinted. "The dust seems to have not affected you… that's a shame… now I'll have to ruin you!"

"Umm, what?"

"Attract!" she said.

_Arghh! Close your eyes! Okay, blocked it._

"C'mon! Look at me! You know you want to!

He quickly vaporized, since he had seemed to lose Mitsuki. The Sylveon let out a hiss of frustration. "He's gonna ruin the fun."

After she walked away, he reformed in a tree. _The fun… no way…_ He actually had heard about a Sylveon who would spread what pokemon would call love dust; they would fall in love with the first pokemon they saw upon waking. This must be her. With a sigh of relief, he realized Asami must have seen Jikami, and that was how she had fallen in love with him. And that was how Mitsuki had come after him. And the first pokemon he had seen upon waking was Asami, whom he was already in love with! So everything was explained! But now he had to find that clever Sylveon… and try squeeze the cure out of her.

He quietly hopped down the tree, and followed to where the Sylveon had disappeared into the trees. "C'mon… where are you?" Then he saw the tip of a tail pass behind a bush in front of him. He quickly ran over, then remembered numbness and a flash for brief second before losing consciousness.

**Will Kenshin restore order? Will the mysterious mercenary capture them? And who captured Kenshin? And will Kenshin and Asami ever mate? Some of these questions, but not all, will be answered in the next chapter! NESpirit- And as always, read and review, please **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14- The Cure**

Kenshin was getting very tired of being attacked. Could something not try eat/kill/rape him for just one day? Apparently not.

He sighed, expecting the Sylveon to do one of those things. He looked to his side. "M-Mitsuki?!" He tried moving his feet, but they were frozen to the ground. "What do you want? He tried pulling his legs free, but it was stuck tight.

The Glaceon winked at him, and he shuddered. High in one of the trees, he saw the Sylveon watching them. She waved at him with a paw.

He turned his attention to Mitsuki, who was obviously not herself. She kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "You know, Kenshin… have I ever told you how hot you are?"

"Ehh… heh… ok… can you snap out of it, now?"

She looked at him. "Kenshin… I've wanted to tell you for so long… I love you… please…"

He tried pulling again, but they were stuck tight. She gently kissed him again, and said, "Don't run. You'll enjoy this, I promise…"

"Please snap out of it, Mitsuki!"

She spread her legs in front of him, and flicked his nose with her tail. "I'll give you anything you need, Kenshin…"

"I want you to leave me alone! And let me go!"

"No… you're so damn cute… c'mon, let me see your dick!"

He looked at his feet. _I wonder…_

She quietly reached under him. He used scald on his back foot real quick, and kicked her in the face. _Sorry, Mitsuki!_ He sprayed his front legs and was able to get his last foot out. She glared at him. He turned tail and ran, and almost made it to the trees when he was tackled. It was the Sylveon. "Come on! I wanna watch you get fucked, Vaporeon!" She sighed. "Do I have to do everything myself

"Why?" he asked, desperately. "What's wrong with you?"

"It turns me on!" _This one is obviously crazy!_

"Why?" he said again.

She grinned. "Look! The Glaceon is coming for you!"

She jumped off of him and Mitsuki came. "He's all yours!"

Mitsuki looked at him, her eyes filled with lust. "Oh, you helped me get him, Sylveon! We'll take him on together!"

He tried running, but felt his feet freeze to the ground. He tried using scald, but the Sylveon wrapped her ribbons around his mouth. "That isn't very nice."

"Mmph!" He felt himself get tied down with some vines. "Mmph!"

They flipped him onto his back. The Sylveon held her slit above his mouth. "Lick, Vaporeon. You're ours right now! Or your ice-type friend here's gonna bite off your dick!"

He didn't care about getting castrated. He had been trained to avoid any torture method. But getting it done by someone he knew well… He started licking the fairy-type's pussy.

"Oh, yes! Yes, blue pervert! Oh, that's amazing! Mmmm…"

_Asami… help!_ He felt her mind racing, but couldn't make out whether she understood what he was saying.

_Kenshin? How can you talk to me?_

_I'm getting raped. Please help! Are we not friends?_

_Oh yeah._ She sighed. _Tell me… who is it?_

_Mitsuki and some Sylveon… help please, princess!_

_Okay. I'm coming!_

Within a matter of seconds, Asami barreled through the bushes and knocked the Sylveon off of him. Mitsuki looked up, and then Kenshin kicked her off his crotch. He got up, panting. Asami stood next to him. "You distract the Sylveon, but don't KO her. I'll handle Mitsuki!"

He used scald and caught the ice typ off guard. She fell down, then hit him with shadow ball. He grunted in pain, then rolled and tackled her down, keeping her mouth away from his face. He whacked her hard on the head, and she was out cold.

Asami seemed to be matching the Sylveon, who was hissing in frustration. "Stop moving!" said the Sylveon. When Kenshin joined, she tried running, but Asami lifted her into the air.

Asami put her down, and the two of them held her down. "Let me go!"

"No…" The Sylveon threw out a cloud of gold powder.

"Ahh…" Kenshin and Asami sneezed. They looked at each other.

"K…Kenshin! What happened?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. The Sylveon glared at them. "Dammit! You two are in love!"

"Now… you tell us how to fix our friends."

She huffed. "Fine. You either have to hit them with the powder when they see their original love _or_ make them kiss their original love. And seeing that I'm out of the powder…"

Asami whacked the Sylveon on the head, and she fainted.

Kenshin pushed Asami to the ground and started kissing her passionately. "Princess… I love you… I love you so much…"

"Mmmmm… Kenshin… I love you too…"

They pulled apart. "We have to cure our friends… have you seen Ko?"

"Actually… I did…"

The two of them turned to Mitsuki's unconscious body. "Let's play matchmaker."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

By the end of the day, they still hadn't found Ko. Mitsuki had woken up, but she was still infatuated with Kenshin.

Asami had tackled her a few times to try keep her from getting Kenshin.

He sighed. "Guess I'm irresistible…"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Okay, hot stuff, tell me, you attracted a mentally unstable Sylveon, an intoxicated Leafeon, and a Glaceon under the influence of love powder. That's not that many…"

He grinned. "Aren't you forgetting about yourself…"

"Shut up."

He laughed, and licked her cheek. "That's why I love you princess!"

"Don't you love me?" asked Mitsuki.

"No. We're going to find somebody who does."

They stepped into a clearing, where they found Ko napping. The Umbreon's ears twitched, but he didn't move.

"Okay Mitsuki. We can make love after you give him a kiss, deal?"

She smiled. "Of course love…"

Asami used all her willpower not to slap that look of the Glaceon's face.

She walked over to the Umbreon, and kissed him on the lips.

He woke up, surprised. "Oh, Mitsuki! I had the weirdest dream…"

She seemed normal as well. "I also had a dream that I was making love with…" She glanced at Kenshin, then turned away hastily. "Some weird dream."

"So now all that is left is finding Jikami and Mitsuki…"

They heard a loud, feminine moan. "Bet my tail that's them…" groaned Ko. "No surprise what they're doing…"

"Why is everyone so damn horny here? I mean, you four make love daily, and me and Asami have been _this_ close to being raped so many times!" said Kenshin with annoyance.

Mitsuki and Ko just laughed. "Hormones…" said Ko. "Hormones…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I… I don't understand… why?"

"You want revenge on him. Or so I've heard. After he embarrassed you so long ago. You know that better than anybody. And she owes me a lot."

"No! I… I can't do that!"

The dark figure's eyes flashed. "The princess embarrassed me, while the Vaporeon ruined you so long ago."

The other pokemon stood silently. "Why should I help you…"

"You hate him, right?"

The other pokemon glared at him. "It's not that simple… you see…" the voice said softly. "Kenshin was promised to me. To be my mate."

The cloaked pokemon growled. "She stole him from you. Your two chiefs were planning it until they met."

She sighed. "I never met him. I cannot make judgment on somebody I never met. I would have happily bore his children, but he has chosen. I've heard he has a great conscience…"

"No! He's a terrible pokemon. In fact, I've heard he had a hand in your father's murder."

She glared at him. "And why should I trust you? I shouldn't even be talking to you!"

"I only come to give you advice…"

She turned away. "Leave me alone!"

"I thought you would say that. Bring the hostage forward!"

"H-hostage?"

The helpers pulled forward a young Skitty. "Sister! No, please don't hurt her! She's never done anything!"

The cloaked figure grinned. "I think we've found a way to make you obey!"

The Delcatty glared at him. "What is your problem?"

"Revenge… revenge…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You know… we're almost home, Ko. But we need a place to stay one more night."

Ko yawned, and nodded. "Yeah. It's getting late. We should stop at the White Mist camp."

"White Mist?" asked Asami.

"Yeah, our sister tribe. We work together, and we…"

Ko shot him a look, and Kenshin stopped. "Yeah…"

Asami was curious. "What?"

Jikami shrugged. "Don't expect me to know."

They walked into a clearing much like the one of the Black Rain. All around, pokemon looked at them in surprise. "Eeveelutions!" they all murmured.

"Don't see too many…"

"Weird…"

"Vaporeon? Wasn't…"

"Welcome." They turned around to see Delcatty behind them. "I am Tsukushi, the leader of our tribe." _Leader? She looks no older than me!_

Kenshin bowed his head. "I'm Kenshin, the son of Hideki."

She seemed to freeze when she heard his name. "Yes… what is it you need?"

"We just need some food for the night, and shelter. We were going to return to Honokawa and the Black Rain after this, Tsukushi."

She nodded. "Of course… Suki!"

A young Skitty walked up to them. "Please take these guests to their den. I have matters to attend to."

They were all led to a large den by the Skitty. She looked at them, her eyes scared. "H-Here is your room, master Kenshin!"

He nodded at her. "Thank you, lady Suki. You may return to your sister."

She ran off without looking back.

"Is she alright?" asked Natsuko, echoing their thoughts.

"Yeah… she seemed… funny…" said Jikami.

Ko shrugged. "Beats me…"

After a short while, a Riolu came to the door. "The feast is ready, masters."

Kenshin nodded in thanks. "You are now dismissed, young one."

The six headed down toward a circular log, where they were passing fruits and fish around. They all slowly ate their fill. Tsukushi kept glancing at Kenshin.

Asami wrapped her tail around his protectively. "She keeps looking at you…"

Kenshin stood up. "I'll be back, princess. There is something we must discuss…"

Tsukushi stood up as he did, and the two of them walked into the trees.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Is she… yours? The Espeon?"

"Yeah."

The two of them sat down on a large log.

"I've heard great things about you, Kenshin."

"Same with you, Tsukushi. Does something… bother you, though? Something I did or didn't do?"

She looked at him, surprised. "You're good, Vaporeon…" She sighed. "You know our two tribes work closely together. You come from a powerful bloodline, and so do I. Our parents had been planning for us to be mates not long ago."

He nodded gently. "I know. I overheard my dad one time."

"But when I heard you met an Espeon princess from the royal family… well, I was rather upset…"

He blushed. "It's natural."

"I know. So I'm not upset at you. We can't choose who we love…"

Then they heard a loud scream. It sounded like Natsuko. "Asami!" he heard her scream. Tsukushi's face seemed horrified. "I'm so sorry!"

Kenshin slowly turned to her. "What did you do?" he said quietly.

She started crying. "I had to neutralize her! I had no choice!"

"What the fuck! What gave you no choice?! We always have a choice!"

"Well said, Kenshin. Well said." Behind him, he heard the voice of the first pokemon he saved the princess from.

"Prince Chu." He turned around. "What do you want? Still pissed off I KO'd you so easily?"

The Houndoom grinned. "Oh no. My quarrel isn't with you, assassin. It's with Asami."

"So why don't you go after her?"

"Because I know I can't beat you, Kenshin. I've seen your power. So I had to, _ahem_, take you out."

Kenshin felt his blood freeze. "What did you do?"

"I drugged you, of course. It was easily. Just a little sleep powder, and, _poof_, you're in wonderland. Maybe you can dream about the princess after I'm in bed with her."

Kenshin felt his body start shutting down. Even now, his legs collapsed. "Make sure he doesn't get up, Tsukushi, or your sister is done."

She quickly nodded, wiping her tears away. "Y-Yes…"

"I've got a princess to attend to."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Asami knew there was something in the fish. She knew she shouldn't have eaten it, but she had been hungry. She had felt the poison in her stomach, and had felt the dizziness in her head. _Not again…_ Next to her, the other four also seemed very sick. _Kenshin! Where are you?_

_ I'm sorry princess… I wasn't careful enough… I've failed you…_

_ No… we'll come out of this…_ Then she passed out completely.

**All six of them are out cold? Who will save them now? Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**4000 View Quick Update Bonus! Thank you for all the support!**

**Ch. 15- The Ring**

Asami half expected she would lose her virginity right there. Thankfully, she was wrong.

"W-Why? I mean… I'm not complaining, but…"

Prince Chu was dragging her limp body behind him. "Rather than going against your father's wishes, I'll do what he said, _then_ get my reward, which is you."

Getting drugged really stinks, and she knew that better than anyone. "What did you do to my friends, Chu?"

"Merely shut them down. Long enough for me to claim my prize."

"Mmm."

He stopped walking. "Then we were going to turn them in to your father. You know, like any good son in law would do, princess."

"Sure. I get your point." _My father?_

They arrived at the castle quickly. "Asami!" Her stepmother came running to her. "My dear daughter…" she crushed her in a lung crushing hug. "Don't ever run away again!"

Her dad slowly came down the stairs. "Konachi and Chu… please allow me and my daughter some alone time."

They both bowed their heads and stepped back. "Dad! Why did you send Chu after me?"

"Because I needed you back, dear. You are my only daughter, and…"

"Dad! Where are my friends?"

"In the dungeon. Why?"

"Please let them go! Please!" She started tearing up. "They've saved me so many times!"

"No. Their execution is scheduled two days from now. We used electric bars to keep that troublesome Vaporeon from escaping…"

She felt the energy returning to her. _Oh no… execution…_ She sprinted down to the dungeon. When she got there, she looked at the cells of her five friends. "Dad…" She couldn't believe her dad would do this to her friends.

"Asami…" It was Kenshin, sitting down quietly behind electrified bars.

"Kenshin… no…" She whispered the words softly. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay princess." His eyes betrayed the sadness within. "It's alright. There is no need for you to feel bad. I took a risk, and I will pay for it."

She burst into tears. "Kenshin… you're going to executed in two days! And there's nothing I can do to save you!"

He stood motionless, much like the first time they had met. "Princess…" He reached his paw through the bars, and winced in pain a little. He gently stroked the side of her face. "Don't cry. Please."

She sniffled. "Kenshin… I love you with my life."

"So do I, princess." He wiped some tears off her cheek. "Princess… I sense dread… I know I cannot escape my fate this time. But I want you to make me a promise. Can you do that?"

She held his paw with hers. "Of course, Kenshin! Anything!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I-I-I want you to always remember me, but move on. Be happy, princess. Don't let people order you around."

She started crying again. "Kenshin! I love you more than life! How could I ever forget you?"

He continued wiping away the tears. "I know, princess. But it would pain me if you were to waste your life away…"

"No…"

He pulled his paw back to his own side, and she saw a tear fall from his eyes. "Princess. Please go now. I need some time to meditate…"

She stepped away, feeling drained. "I love you," she whispered. "Don't you ever forget that."

"How could I?"

She didn't want to look at his eyes and turned to visit her other friends. With realization, she turned to the guards. "Please let the Umbreon and Glaceon go free!

The guard Riolu looked at her. "Princess, I'm sorry, but we have…"

"She's pregnant. You can't kill her and the child."

The Riolu paused to think about this. Finally, he sighed. "You go now. Don't tell anyone I let them free, understand princess?"

She nodded, and he unlocked the gate. "Go quickly now, before I get in trouble." After they were out, she paused to think. "Hang on… didn't I see you before in the White Mist camp?"

He shot her a grin. "Yeah. That was me princess. Now, unfortunately, I really do want to help you. Our leader was being manipulated into obeying Chu's orders. But I don't have the key to master Kenshin's cell. I can release your other two friends, however…" He repeated the process, and looked at her. Kenshin watched silently.

She shot him one final, sad, glance before leaving the cells.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kenshin sat down in his cell, absolutely ready to die. Planned for execution in two short days, and he was alone now. He closed his eyes, and began meditating. _Like a flowing waterfall… like a trickling stream… yes… peace…_

After many hours in this state, he was distracted by movement in the far corner of his cell. He turned toward it, and saw, much to his surprise, the Xatu soothsayer.

"Kenshin… it appears you have been caught."

Kenshin glared at him. "I don't suppose you've come here to help me escape."

"Unfortunately, no. But you've got a good heart, albeit a quiet personality. You deserve to see what will happen. You will have a choice, young one. And the future of everyone will rest on your shoulders. But enough with the chit-chat. I can give you a glimpse, if you like."

"Of course." He bowed his head, and the Xatu put his wings on Kenshin's head.

The Xatu and him were overlooking a large cliff with a waterfall. The sun was setting in the distance, and it was a gorgeous view.

"Wow…" he said in awe.

Two… no, three figures came walking in from the left. "Quite the sight, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Wait… that's me! And… isn't that Asami? Oh… it's an Eevee…" He felt his face become red, and he swore the Xatu smirked.

The Eevee sat between himself and Asami, as he and the princess kissed. Then he would pick up the Eevee and hug it.

"Wait! You mean I can make it through this ordeal? I can escape and be with Asami?!"

The Xatu didn't speak.

"Oh, there is hope for us! Thank you so much!"

The Xatu vanished, and the peaceful scene disappeared like the wind. He sat down again, and stretched.

"Excuse me!" He called to the Riolu whom he had seen help Asami.

"Yes, master Kenshin?"

"I was wondering if you could fetch the princess for me?"

He nodded. "Of course. Give me a few moments." He quickly ran up the stairs to the outside. Kenshin sat down. He knew what had to be done.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Asami heard the footsteps coming up to her room. She expected it to be her dad, and, of course it was.

"Asami. Please talk to me, dear."

She felt ready to burst. "Dear?! Dear?! How can you call me that? You're planning to have my first love executed in a few nights! You promise me to a fucking perverted dark type! I'm ashamed to be called your daughter!"

His ears flattened against his head. "Asami, I only did what I thought was…"

She glared at him. "Leave me alone."

"No. Please…"

She turned away from the Luxray and pointedly walked out her room. She was halfway down the stairs when she met the same Riolu from before.

"Princess. Master Kenshin wishes to speak with you again."

She quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen. _It seems like I did this only yesterday…_

She quickly ran down to the cells, and saw Kenshin waiting for her. His tail twitched in anticipation. She rolled him the apple, but he ignored it. "Princess! You won't believe what I've just believed! There is hope for us!" She listened to his story of meeting the Xatu, then about how the two of them stood high upon a beautiful mountain. "But the special thing is…" He blushed a little. "Princess, there was an Eevee. A young one!"

She felt herself blush, and jump in shock. "We can make it through this? But-but how? I don't see any way of escape!"

He sat down, as if to calm himself. "I know. And he it seemed almost as if that would be how things could end up. I have a feeling that something much worse could also happen." He licked his paw, then looked at her, gentleness in his eyes. "Princess… _if_ we get through this… would you consider…" He took a deep breath. "Becoming true mates and bearing my children?"

She gasped. "Kenshin!"

"I know it's a lot to ask, especially in a situation like this. But I think it's time to move on to the next step."

She felt her cheeks flush red. "I would gladly become your mate. And… kids sound nice, Kenshin." He let out a happy purr… something she had never seen him do before. "But let's focus on getting you out of there!"

The two of them sat down thoughtfully. "Well… even though we don't know for sure, this certainly changes things, Kenshin. But where would you escape?"

Then they heard footsteps coming down into the dungeon. Slow and menacing…

"Princess! It's time!"

Her fur stood on the end. "No… please…" she whispered.

"Chu." Kenshin looked at the Houndoom behind her.

"Kenshin. The princess is my bitch now. I'll be the one who fucks her, you blue bastard."

"Chu, wait! I wouldn't fuck that one!"

He glared at him. "Why?"

"Well… you see… she has… umm…"

Asami decided to help. "A sexual disease! Yeah! You stick it into me, boom, your dick gets infected. Kenshin here was the first victim. As much as I hate you, it's a terrible way to go!"

Kenshin grabbed his crotch like it hurt. "Trust me, Chu. This one's a bad egg. Getting executed will put me out of my misery!"

Amazingly, he bought it. "Ok there, no need to exaggerate. I'll leave her pussy to you and other idiots. Geez." He walked away.

"Thank you, Kenshin. I don't think I could have stood up to him without your help"

He froze. "Princess! I've got it!"

"What?"

"I will challenge your father! For your hand in marriage!"

"But…"

"You two cannot turn down a challenge. Your father never said that right?"

She looked at him carefully. "You remember what happened last time. He KO'd you, Kenshin. If you win… my father cannot say no. But if you lose… you'll lose your life!"

"I'm going to lose it anyways if I do nothing. This is the only way, princess. Go tell your dad that I have made my decision. I would like to challenge."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What?" Gotsume was outraged. "A challenge? Tell him I decline!"

"Afraid you can't do that, emperor. You made the rules." It was Zun, the Lucario. "You created the rules, you play by them." He didn't look at Asami. "We're going to release the prisoner for dinner tonight. You have to treat him like a guest, right?"

Gotsume sighed. "I know, I know. Yes, do go free him." He rubbed his eyes, then shot Asami a look. "Happy, dear?"

She gave her dad a hug. "All is forgiven, dad. But you will see. He is not what you think he is."

"Of course…"

Kenshin came walking up from the dungeon into the main hall. He bowed his head to Gotsume. "Emperor Gotsume."

Gotsume nodded to him. "Young master Kenshin. The young prodigy who was rumored to move with the winds… yes."

Kenshin sat down next to Asami. "Your daughter has such a great heart. She is kind but braver than you realize, emperor."

He looked at her curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll admit, she's saved me numerous times."

Asami joined. "But not nearly as many times as you've saved me!"

Gotsume's ears twitched. "You've saved my daughter?"

"Yeah."

Gotsume nodded thoughtfully. "What do you think about my daughter physically? She is known for being one of the great beauties of the land."

"Of course. There's no denying her beauty, emperor. She shares your good looks, and has a great figure. And her voice and eyes are so gentle. But she is quite feisty!"

Gotsume nodded again. "Hmm…"

Asami rested her head against his chest. "Daddy. If he wins tomorrow, you must promise not to hold any hard feelings against him!"

Gotsume nodded. "I promise, dear daughter."

Kenshin bowed his head. "I am gracious for the chance to become your daughter's mate. She is a special girl, and it would be a privilege to be mated with her."

"Alright. I wish you luck tomorrow, young Vaporeon." He held a paw out.

Kenshin looked hesitant for a few seconds, then nodded. "Of course, emeperor. You too."

The two of them backed away from each other, and Kenshin followed Asami to her room. "Tonight, please sleep with me!" She felt the urge to spend as much time with him in case he failed tomorrow.

He looked at her surprised, then nodded. He gently wrapped his paws around her chest, and then said, "You know, we haven't washed in awhile. What do you say we visit the spring again, princess?"

She smiled. "Of course, Kenshin. Remember the first time we met? It was almost like today, when you were in the cells. And now we're visiting the hot spring…"

He looked at her, and closed his eyes then smiled. "So long ago, yet feels so recent… tomorrow, I'll face your dad in the ring. Then I'll have to beat you…"

"If you win, you'll have to beat me in bed," she said with a wink, and had the pleasure of watching him squirm uncomfortably.

"Eh heh… more motivation? Aside from your hand in marriage?"

Even with the impending challenge, Asami felt almost in a trance, with the love of her life. _Tomorrow… please let him succeed!_

**Oh boy! The ring has so many meanings… marriage… battle… a circular cycle… :P Read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16- The Prodigy**

Kenshin sat in the bed with Asami. "Princess…"

She pulled herself up. "Yeah?"

"It's morning…"

"I know." She spoke very quietly.

He stepped onto the wooden floor, and stretched. "Asami… I want to you to agree to the deal."

"The deal?"

"If I die, you will move on. Do you promise?"

She paused, then nodded. "I understand. But I have hope, my love." Her eyes shined. "Nothing will keep us apart."

He wrapped his tail around hers. "Let's head down and eat, princess."

Gotsume at them as Kenshin and Asami walked down the stairs, their tails twined. His ears twitched, then he nodded at Kenshin before hugging Asami.

The following hours seemed to breeze by. Before he knew it, he heard Asami tell him, "Kenshin… the time has come…"

He nodded, and kissed her. "Princess… I will win this for both of our sakes…"

"I know you will. I believe."

She hugged him once more, a single tear falling onto his skin before she walked away quickly.

He took a deep breath, and stepped out into the ring.

On the other end, Gotsume, the strong Luxray watched him. _Clear your mind… think like the assassin you were trained to be… got it…_

He closed his eyes, and focused his senses on the matter at hand. He felt the anticipation of the audience. The entire town had gathered at the ring. He slowly heard Gotsume's tail swish across the dirt, and heard his feet touch the ground, and felt the large electric type start accelerating towards him. He opened his eyes and quickly sprayed a jet of water at the ground in front of him. The mud shot up in front of him, hiding him from the sight of the Luxray. The Luxray stopped, and jumped over the spray, and landed on top of Kenshin. He felt the claws digging into him.

"You'll never touch my daughter, bitch." He felt the Luxray's warm breath on him, and quickly vaporized. The Luxray used thunderbolt, then screamed in pain. So did he of course. Kenshin had surrounded the electric-type with water, which would cause him to shock the both of them. The two of them jumped away from each other.

_Shit. I can't win, can I…_ thought Kenshin.

_I grudgingly have to admit this guy is smart. Who would have thought to do that?_ thought Gotsume.

Kenshin surrounded himself with aqua ring, but Gotsume launched another thunderbolt at him. He barely rolled out of the way, then formed a vortex of water around him. The Luxray attacked again, but the vortex absorbed it.

_Perfect…_ Kenshin willed the vortex forward quickly. It connected with the Luxray, and he yowled in pain, but jumped through, and caught Kenshin hard with thunder fang. Kenshin fell to the ground, feeling blood on his side.

"Had enough?"

He pulled himself to his feet, shaking. "We've only just started…"

He summoned his trademark disc of water, and threw it at the Luxray. He rolled out of the way. "Is that the best you've got?"

Kenshin rolled, to the side, and the Luxray followed him. Then the disc hit him on the back of his head on its return path, knocking him down face first.

The Luxray got back up. With a shout, he used discharge, surrounding the entire arena with electricity. Kenshin felt his legs collapse, and felt pain like needles circulate throughout his body. Luckily, the aqua ring helped cure him quickly, and he got back to his feet.

_That fucking aqua ring! He'll outlast me if he keep doing that!_

_ Now I just have to burn him!_

Kenshin aimed a scald at the emperor, but he jumped out of the way. He retaliated with thunderbolt, and Kenshin took the hit again. Thankfully, it seemed to be absorbed mostly by the aqua ring. He aimed another scald at the Luxray, and it connected, causing him to howl in pain. This time, it looked like he had gotten a nasty burn, which would severely weaken his attacks.

He dared to glance at the princess, who was watching, seemingly shaking with nervousness. _For you…_

He jumped into the air, and used ice beam to force the emperor to move, resulting in a loss in energy from the burns. He collapsed, then tried to pull himself to his feet, but Kenshin was there. He planted his paw on the Luxray's chest.

"Do you surrender?"

The Luxray looked ready to argue, but with a glance to his daughter's pleading face, he nodded. "You've beaten me. Whether or not my daughter challenges you is up to her."

Kenshin felt ready to collapse, both from pain and relief. Gotsume was rushed off the arena, and Asami stepped down the steps delicately. Everyone turned to the princess as she gracefully walked toward him. She smiled at him, and the other pokemon were silent with anticipation. The two of them locked eyes, and she rested her head against his chest. "My prince…"

The other pokemon all cheered. _I did it… nothing can separate us now…_

He buried his face in her fur. "Asami… we can be together now… nothing will ever separate us…"

That was all he remembered before passing out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kenshin woke up in a small room. It was very cozy and smelled of milk and berries. He still felt the cuts all over him from the emperor's claws and teeth, but they were going away. Next to him, Tan and Kaeru sat, watching him closely.

"Kenshin! You're up!"

"Ungh… who took me here?"

"Chief Zun. At your service, my prince." The powerful Lucario bowed his head to Kenshin. Next to him stood the Riolu he remembered meeting.

"You… I remember you…"

He nodded. "Master Kenshin. I got to save you friends _and_ you!"

"You saved me? How?"

"Mistress Tsukushi wouldn't have let you go unless I convinced her to turn you in to the emperor."

Kenshin smiled at him, and reached a paw out. "Thank you."

Then came the princess. She looked at him, and those beautiful eyes said everything without her even speaking. She hugged him. "Oh Kenshin! I'm so happy!"

He kissed her ear. "Remind me not to piss off your father, princess…"

She giggled. "I was so scared for both of you! I wanted you to win, but I didn't want to you severely hurt my father either. The stress from attempts on my virginity was equal to that battle!"

They both shared a good laugh. "You know princess… being that I am the successor to my father's leadership…"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

He looked at her. "Maybe out marriage could… well, join our two sides?"

She looked at him, then turned away. "Maybe… I haven't thought that far ahead."

Then, in came their four friends. "Kenshin! Congratulations!" said Ko.

"Asami! I'm so happy!" added Mitsuki.

"Pretty impressive, for a guy with a type disadvantage," said Jikami coolly.

"You two are perfect!" giggled Natsuko.

The six of them all laughed. "You two can properly mate now, with your father's permission.

"Oh we'll see…" said Kenshin, but he saw Asami shoot him a grin.

"Kenshin… Asami!" They all froze as Gotsume walked in. He stopped in front of the bed he was lying on. "Prince Kenshin… I will give you my blessing of marriage. You take good care of my daughter, you hear?"

He nodded. "I understand, emperor."

"Good… we'll hold the marriage tomorrow morning… oh, right, I was thinking you should let your dad know, Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded. He still felt as if it was all a dream. "Yeah. Actually, as you might know, I'm the son of Hideki. And, well, I was thinking that we should end the conflict between our two sides."

Gotsume nodded. "We'll see what we can do."

Gotsume walked out the room, leaving the six of them alone again. "So… are you two going to have kids?" asked Natsuko.

Kenshin looked at Asami, then said, "I think so."

Mitsuki grinned. "Yay! Now our kid won't be lonely!"

"He had us, Mitsuki…"

Jikami and Natsuko watched them. "Actually, even though we've mated, Jikami has pulled out each time… maybe we should try for kids too…"

They kissed. "Of course, Natsuko… hey, we're going to start leaving now. We'll leave you two to some alone time, okay?"

The other four walked out, leaving just the two of them. "So… er… what do you want to do?" he asked.

She giggled. "Kenshin, you know what I want, but for now, I won't pressure you. How about we go tell your dad like my dad suggested?"

"Alright."

The two of them walked into the shadows of the forest. Kenshin led both of them to the camp. His dad appeared in front of him. "My son… it seems you have succeeded…"

"Yes, father."

Hideki sniffed Asami. "I can see you two are much closer than before. You are a fine girl… you'll make a great mate to my son."

She blushed. "Well, eheh… thanks?"

The Absol got a distant look in his eyes. "I remember the day I met Kami… she was a great mother to you, Kenshin."

"I know." Kenshin remembered the smell of milk and warmth when he had been an Eevee.

"Oh, right! My dad was wondering if our marriage could end the hate between our two sides. You've been so kind to me, and…"

Hideki looked at her. "Princess, I have no particular grudge against your father. But the people remember what happened, and I cannot change that. However, I will do my best to remedy the hatred."

"Th-thank you." She bowed her head.

"Now you two lovebirds go back to the castle, and tell emperor what I have told you. Then you two can go and do whatever… oh, and Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let anybody dominate you."

He laughed, but Asami seemed puzzled. "What does that mean?"

The meaning had sailed over her head. "You'll see… you'll see…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That evening, they ate happily. Asami's mother seemed very pleased.

"That Kenshin is a true gentleman. He's very good looking! If I was younger, I would totally…"

"Mom!"

"Oh, sorry…" Kenshin didn't seem to hear luckily. "My dear daughter is becoming a lady! I'm so happy!"

"I know, mom!"

Kenshin was talking with Tan quietly. "Never rough. You might hurt her. Plus it'll turn both of you on more!"

"Okay…" _He's getting advice on sex…_

"Oh right, make sure she knows who's in charge though…"

"Excuse me!" Asami interrupted their conversation. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Ehh… nothing…" said Kenshin awkwardly.

"Oh really?"

He cleared his throat. "Princess… would you like to go for a walk?"

She looked outside. The winds were swirling the leaves, and the moon seemed brighter than ever. "Of-of course!"

He wrapped his tail around hers, and they walked outside. "Remember that night we first met?"

She smiled. "Of course I do… that night changed my life! If you guys hadn't attacked, I may have been married off by now."

He kissed her on the cheek as they continued walking. Quietly, he asked, "Princess… may I tell you a secret?"

She sensed it was very important, so they stopped. "Yeah?"

"This may seem kind of strange, but I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"That you might leave me one day. I love…"

"Kenshin! Don't say things like that!"

He sighed. "I know, I'm just being paranoid, right?"

She looked at him. "Kenshin, I'll never leave you. I promise my soul to you, my love."

"Alright, princess." The two of them pressed their lips together in their most passionate kiss yet. When they pulled apart, they were both gasping.

"Are you ready to head back, my prince?"

"Yeah."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kenshin sat in the main hall of the castle, talking with Ko and Jikami.

"So… what are you doing outside her room?"

"She wanted to talk with the girls. All she said was, _advice_."

"Hm. Wonder what they're talking about…" said Ko thoughtfully.

Jikami shrugged. "Eh, beats me. Girls… never want to talk about things in front of guys."

Kenshin decided to add to his pool of knowledge. "When you guys fuck… what do you guys do?"

Ko pondered it, then said, "Tickling! I've been tickling Mitsuki recently, especially since she's pregnant and her belly's all-sensitive. It turns both of us on!"

Jikami looked at him sharply. "That's weird! Me and Natsuko just get down and do it. She blows me, then I lick her pussy, then we fuck. Nice and rough. She loves it that way. But don't forget, every girl is turned on by different things…"

"What?"

"Yeah. Asami might be more annoyed if you try tickling her, though you don't know for sure. And you might hurt her if you're too rough. But don't be afraid to try different things, when you do mate."

"Alright…"

"Oh right, don't forget to pull out unless you want kids! Don't do what Ko did!" added Jikami.

Ko swished his tail furiously, but Kenshin laughed. "Alright."

Then Mitsuki and Natsuko came running down the steps. "Prince Kenshin! The princess would like you to attend to her needs!"

He took a deep breath. "Alright."

**And you know what's going to be in the next chapter! As always, read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17- The Dream**

"P-Princess?" Of all the things that he had done, making love to someone you were desperately in love with had to be the hardest. Her room was dark, and she was looking out the window, watching the stars.

"Kenshin? Oh, err…" She shuffled her paws uncomfortably.

He slowly walked up next to her, and looked out at the stars. "See… that star there is Gatsu Chi, or heavenly heart. See?"

She looked up. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He looked at her. The moonlight lit up her fur, making her even more strikingly beautiful. He felt his lust for her growing. He kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled knowingly. "Ready?" she whispered.

"I think so, princess."

The two of them twined tails and walked to the bed. They both sat down on the bed. "Err… what do we start with?" he asked.

She pressed her body against his. "Just let your desire flow…"

"Okay…" He felt his cock harden as she kissed him. Their tongues touched, and Asami let out a gentle moan. They pulled apart, then Kenshin said, "That was a moan, no?"

She giggled. "A girl can't make noises? Here, let me see it, Kenshin." She pressed him onto his back, and slowly spread his legs. She bit her lip and her eyes opened wide. "No wonder every one is after you, Kenshin!" Then she slowly put his cock into her mouth, and started sucking.

He closed his eyes, and felt his entire body relax. "That feels amazing… oh yes…"

She stopped sucking, then began licking it instead. Her tongue ran gentle yet pleasurable strokes, and he felt a moan escape his lips. She started sucking it again, her eyes closed as she kept sucking. Finally, he felt some pressure building up within his cock, and stroked her cheek. "Babe… I'm going to cum if you keep this up."

She stopped just to speak. "Cum all inside my mouth! Let me taste your seed, my love!" She continued sucking, and then he felt it. She must have sensed it too, because she continued to speed up.

Then he felt feelings he had never thought were possible to feel within him. He let out a loud moan as his cock sprayed all into the princess' mouth. She quickly swallowed it down, much to his surprise. "Mmm… yes…"

Deep within his mind, his body wanted more. It was an awoken beast inside him now. He needed more, and the love of his life could help him. Asami giggled. "The look in your eyes tells me everything!"

He quickly pressed up, pushing her onto her back. "Your turn, love."

"O-Okay!" She seemed suddenly nervous as he spread her legs and touched her wet slit with his paw. She let out a gentle moan of happiness, then gasped as Kenshin pressed his tongue into her. He probed his tongue deep into her, and her moans got louder. He gently tickled her belly with his paws.

"Lord Arceus, how are you so good at this?" she wailed in pure pleasure.

"C'mon babe! I can feel your pussy! It's getting ready to…"

"Aaahhh!" She screamed in delight as her body released her fluids all over his tongue. He gently rubbed her with his paws.

"Princess… was that good?"

"I need more," she said, breathing heavily. "I need your cock inside me!"

He knew exactly what had to be done, but this still scared him. "Princess… ready?"

"Oh yes! I need it!"

He closed his eyes, then held his cock outside her wet slit. "Here goes…" He gently pushed it inside of her, and she let out a soft gasp of pleasure.

"Yes… I've waited so long for this moment, Kenshin…"

He licked her ear. "Me too." Then he gently started pushing in and out, in and out."

_The princess… she's completely different in sex… but then again, maybe I am as well…_

She let out soft wails at first, so he decided to try what Ko had told him. _"Mitsuki loves it when I tickled her belly!"_

He wrapped his paws around her to feel her belly, then slid out a tiny claw and started tickling her gently. She started giggling. "Oh, Kenshin! That's making me even more horny!"

Then he started speeding up, and both of them started moaning. He felt the inside of her pussy start to tighten around his cock, and groaned in pleasure. _Lord Arceus… this is heavenly…_

Eventually, her moans became almost panicked. "Oh, lord…"

He slowed down a little. "Princess… I'm not hurting you, right?"

"Oh, of course not. Please continue!"

He grinned, then continued to pound her pussy.

"Oh, Kenshin, hydro pump inside my pussy! Oh yes!"

Then she came, and spread her juice all over his dick. She screamed, then continued moaning. "My turn…" he said through grit teeth, then felt the pressure build up like before, only twice as nice. "I'm going to cum! Should I pull…"

"NO!" she shouted. Then, more quietly, she added, "Just spray it all inside me. We'll have kids!"

Then it happened. He yowled in pleasure as he shot out his seed into her. She softly giggled in pleasure, then they both fell to the ground, his cock still inside her. They sat there, gasping for air. He finally mustered the energy to pull out of her afterwards, and they both rolled onto their backs next to each other. The she rolled next him and rested her head on his chest. "Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

She giggled, then said, "We are going to be doing this a lot."

He jokingly groaned. "Princess… how you even think about that? I'm ready to collapse!"

She softly kissed him. "You were absolutely godlike in bed."

"So were you…" Then, cuddled up like that, they both fell into a deep slumber.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kenshin… do you accept to my mate for life?"

"I do, princess. Do you accept me?"

"I do." The two of them met their lips, and they heard the townspeople cheer, while their four friends' rise above all.

They had just been officially mated, and Asami felt in a daze. She had mated and was now official with her love. It was like a dream come true.

She wrapped her paws around him. "Kenshin… it's like a story… the princess finds her true love…"

"I know…"

Afterwards, Asami noticed Hideki talking to her dad.

The two of them were talking, seemingly calm.

"It's time to end the rage of our fathers. We don't need this anger, emperor."

"I know." He sighed. "I hope you're not asking…"

"I'm not. I'm not asking us to join communities. But with marriage of our children… you know better than anyone that the barriers must be banished."

"Alright, chief. Come here Asami. Kenshin."

Her dad beckoned them, and they walked toward their fathers. "Did you two mate?"

The two of them blushed. "Yeah… last night."

Hideki grinned. "How was it, Kenshin?"

"Fun."

"Alright… see, we'll be grandparents soon, Gotsume."

He shook his head. "So what do you say, Hideki? Truce for our children?"

"Yeah. Agreed."

Asami felt relief overwhelm her. Their parents had come to an agreement. "Thank you for doing this, dad."

"I made some poor decisions Asami… I hope this somewhat makes up for it."

Kenshin and his dad simply nodded, then, in the blink of an eye, the Absol vanished.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kenshin had a dream more disturbing than anything he had ever imagined. He was alone within a void of darkness, unable to move. He didn't see anything, but he felt fear that all his training could not hide. And… loneliness… depression…

"Asami?!" he called out, hoping for her to appear in his dream. "Asami!" But nobody answered. Then all of a sudden, chains flew out of the shadows and wrapped themselves around his feet, holding him down. _Just a dream…_

They pinned him to the invisible ground, and he felt pain in his feet. "This is a dream!" But deep down, he felt it… something was wrong… _Asami…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kenshin… Kenshin… wake up!" Asami had been shaking Kenshin for a long time now, and she had begun to panic. The night after they had finally shown their love to each other… no… this couldn't happen to her! She pressed a paw to his chest, and felt his heart beating. She breather a loud sigh of relief. _Thank you lord!_ But he wasn't waking… she gently felt his breathing accelerate… some sort of hellish nightmare… nightmare…

Quickly, her friends came next to Kenshin's side after she fetched them. Ko sniffed him, then recoiled back quickly. "Oh no… this is bad. Very bad… you have heard of Darkrai and the nightmare right?"

The nodded, and Natsuko spoke up. "Yeah, didn't he try to take over the world or something? To shroud it in darkness?"

Ko nodded. "But recently, we've discovered something called the nightmare virus. It's an ailment that targets just hearts, using some of the embodiment of Darkrai's reign. Kenshin, as we all know, will not kill, so I suppose he is just. But it is uncurable… he won't die, but…"

"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" she said, crying. "Kenshin! Please wake up, love!" But he still remained limp, his face in pain.

Mitsuki pulled her back, and hugged her. "Please… you may hurt him…"

"No…" she said, tears falling. "Don't leave me! Remember? We promised!"

Natsuko watched quietly. Then she said, "I once had a friend. He was a dreamer, and he once told me about a legendary Pokemon named Cresselia. She vanquished Darkrai the first time, and maybe, just maybe, she could help us with this."

Asami sniffed. "It's just a legend…"

"Ahh, but I have heard of her… we are going to need to enter one dream, and then contact her. The strange thing is that she will only contact those who understand dreams, or those who enter another's dream. And for that, we are going to need a…"

_Me._ They all heard the familiar voice in their head as the Xatu soothsayer stepped out of the shadows. _I can take you into the dream. I cannot guarantee your safety. But if saving your lover and friend matters… I will help._

_ Please…_ said Asami, quietly.

_This is part of your future… all of you, close you eyes please._ They did as told. _Good luck! _Then Asami felt her world turn upside down as she dozed off.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The five of them awoke at the gate of a large tower. It seemed to spiral up into the clouds. Shadows seemed o dance in the background sky, stars shining. The gates opened up, beckoning them to go into the tower, or dream, or…

"Let's go in. I have a bad feeling of who is going to be at the top…" broke in Jikami.

They all nodded. "Kenshin… you promised… I'm not going to let you break it!"

Once inside the tower, they arrived into the most bizarre place ever. The entrance closed up behind them, leaving them standing on a sunny… wait, sunny? Inside? A large green hill rose in front of them, wind rustling the grass. Natsuko seemed to relax, as the sun shone onto her green skin, energizing her.

A stone rose up in front of them, out of the ground. Asami looked at it:

_Gem of the Moon_

_A sap in the fire_

_Place within_

"So… a riddle… gem of the moon… sap in fire? And we have to find it?"

They sat there, pondering for a few minutes, before Asami realized it. "Oh. The moon controls the sea, and I remember what Kenshin told me about…" She wrapped her paw around the sapphire on the necklace. She unclipped it, then said, "A sap on fire. Obviously, sapphire!" She put it on the stone, then it glowed blue for a few heartbeats before fading. Then the blue skies and sun faded, and the grass became dark as the sky turned dark. Then, out of the darkness up ahead, a stairway descended in front of them. "One down, unknown more to go…"

The next room, on the next floor, was a library. Scrolls hung from the ceiling, and lined stairways going countless places. She pulled one off one of the shelves.

_Secret ways I want to do Asami. _What? She turned around to make sure nobody else was watching. Her four friends were marveling at the number of scrolls. With a blush, she fanned through the pages. She looked at the first one, and felt a little bit of embarrassment flow through her veins. _So _that_ turns you on, Kenshin! I'll remember that!_

She remembered their mutual affection from the night before, and grit her teeth determinedly. _Kenshin, you promised me that we'll have each other! I'm not going to let you break it that easily! _Mitsuki called to her. "Asami!"

She put the scroll back, then turned to the Glaceon. "Yeah?"

"Come over here! You have to see this!"

Asami walked over, and looked at the scroll that lay before her. She pulled it open, and gasped.

**Oh my god! What did she find! What did she find?! You guys are gonna have to wait! Sorry! Actually, not really, but… read and review please! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18- The Chains**

Asami screamed. Water was flowing out of the scroll… which was weird… but supernatural stuff scared her, like ghost types. Within the scroll was a large shadow… and it was moving.

The five of them watched in horror as it created a large blob that formed into the shape of their friend… and it then proceeded to step out of the scroll. First, its feet came out, then the rest of it pulled through. It was so disturbing, but she couldn't turn away. It… or he… or whatever it was… stepped out and looked at them, a Vaporeon formed of ink. With no visible eyes, it was a nightmarish creature.

"Help… please…" said the ink figure quietly.

"What are you?" asked Asami tentatively.

"Me… I am the embodiment of fears within Kenshin… embodiment of the darkness and shadows… I am the one that lives in the shadows…"

Asami gasped and took a step toward him. "Where is the actual Kenshin?"

The figure seemed to direct its attention upward. "Please… we need your help…" It let out a wail before being pulled back into the scroll. It promptly folded itself up and vaporized.

"What the fuck was that…" said Jikami. None of them knew how to respond.

"I don't know. But we know that Kenshin is in serious trouble."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Release me! Let me go!"

"No, Kenshin… you are part of the void now… part of the nightmare… gifted… yes…" The voices had started coming once he had been chained down.

"Get out of my head!"

"I'm afraid I can't oblige, Kenshin. You are our pawn, the body of the revolution." The voices seemed to thicken. "Your mind is strong, but you will submit eventually. Suit yourself."

"Never!"

"How about if we kill that beautiful princess of yours, hmm? That's a sweet memory…"

"Asami… no… she has nothing to do with this."

"Then do what we say!" said the voices. "You're going to be a servant of the shadows. Such talent… but I'm afraid your friends will still prove a threat… that little Espeon in particular."

"No! I'll do what you say! Leave her alone!"

"Good… very good… but it seems we have intruders, my friend… I'm sorry for using amnesia…"

"Amnesia? No…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The five stepped suddenly felt the ground shaking.

"Argh… we're being forced out of this dream…" said Ko. "Something is wrong… he knows we're here… brace yourselves!"

Asami woke up next to her friends, lying down on the floor next to their bed. Next to them Kenshin was still sleeping. She jumped on the bed next to him.

"Kenshin… why won't you wake… please!"

Then, his eyes opened. He looked at her, scared. "Princess… please… you have to go… arghh…" He slowly raised one paw up, and threw a disc of water to the side, narrowly missing Ko. "Run!"

She hugged him, but he pushed her away, then hit her with ice beam. She rolled away, surprised. "What was that for?"

He opened his mouth, and shot a hydro pump at her, and she rolled out of the way.

"Princess… go now! All of you… I… arghh…"

When he looked back at her, his eyes were blue… an unnaturally dark shade. "Kenshin! What's going on?"

He didn't reply, but opened his mouth again and shot hydro pump at her. She ducked, and Ko grabbed her. "Princess, we have to go! He's out of his mind!"

She was stunned. _What happened?_ The five of them ran out of the castle as Kenshin vaporized behind them.

After they got out, she sat down in the garden, in shock. _He attacked me… he's never done that before, even when we were strangers. Kenshin…_ Natsuko and Mitsuki sat down next to her. Mitsuki hugged her, while Natsuko said, "Don't worry…"

_What's wrong? Please, Kenshin…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Who am I? Where am I? What am I?_

_ You… you are Zero… the greatest assassin we've ever known._

_ A-Asami… who is she? I don't know… but I remember her name…_

_ She is nobody. She is a figment of your imagination, Zero. You can forget her now._

_ Who are you in my mind?_

_ Darkrai. I'm Darkrai, Zero. We'll do great things together._

_ Okay, Darkrai. I'm trusting you._

_ Yes. Our first target is Emperor Engo. He poses a great threat to both of us, Kenshin._

_ Of course. _Zero didn't know why, but that name… Asami…

Zero slowly walked across the windy plain, the sun shining on him. He felt the cloak he had on blow across his tail and hind legs. He felt his water-type skin dry a bit, and proceeded to walk in the shadows. They felt like his home, like he should be living in them.

"Excuse me, mister Vaporeon." He turned around to see a Buneary staring at him. She was holding a stick of bamboo. "You look lost."

He turned away from her. "Please, child. I'm fine."

She looked at him closely. "Sir, wait… aren't you prince Ken…"

Zero felt pressure on his mind tighten. He pulled a blade out of his satchel and held it to her throat. But he hadn't meant to do that. He felt his body move unwillingly

_What's going on, Darkrai?_

_ Just helping you. _

She let out a scream, and ran away. Zero felt a twinge of guilt. _I shouldn't have done that._ But he put his dagger away, and continued walking. Zero quickly arrived at Anuri castle in the neighboring Ganburi province. He stood at the gate of the castle. He had been trained to kill before… but for some reason, he didn't remember it. _Hmm…_ He vanished,

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Asami waited for him to return that night, but she knew something was very wrong. Something had made him go insane… become the crazed Vaporeon she had feared he was initially, not the quiet, socially awkward Vaporeon she knew and loved. She fell asleep, praying he could come to his senses.

Asami woke up the next morning, and went to hug Kenshin, but he wasn't there. The truth hit her like a wave. He was gone, and she didn't know when or if he would return. She got up slowly, and walked down the steps, lonely. Her dad was sitting down next to her mother. "Where's Kenshin?"

"He wanted to visit his dad for a week. Prepare for the wedding in the tribe and, you know." She chose her words carefully so as not to make him suspicious.

"We've just received news that Emperor Engo has been assassinated by a mysterious killer. They were unable to identify him or her. Whoever it was took him out at the festival, in plain sight. This killer… able to take out somebody in plain view must be a force to be feared."

Asami shrugged. It didn't really concern her that much. She just had to find Kenshin and bring him back. She delicately picked a cherry blossom off of the tree and gave it a deep sniff before relaxing. The scent of the pink flowers always relaxed her, and this was no different. She looked down at a dead flower on the ground. Frowning, she picked it up, and blew it away. _Kenshin… I hope you come to your senses soon._ As she slowly walked away, color began to return to the flower…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Zero couldn't believe he just did that. He couldn't believe he just killed an emperor. With his high powered blade of water, he slit Engo's throat, then slowly backed into the darkness to see the horrified reaction of the crowd. He felt sick at what he'd just done. He felt out of control, as if Darkrai had willed him to do it again.

That night, he had curled up and cried as Darkrai spoke to him.

_You little wimp! This is necessary for all of us!_

_ I don't want to kill, Darkrai…_

_ You agreed. You sent me your mind, I'm part of you now!_

_ Please… leave me alone…_

_ No can do. You're the greatest assassin in these lands. You would…_ He stopped himself. _Only two pokemon stand in our way, aside from that pussy Cresselia…_

_ Who are they?_

_ Some Flareon who lives far away in a jungle._

_ D-Do I know her? A Flareon sounds familiar…_

_ No. She's nothing to you, Zero._

_ And the other one?_

_ A… it doesn't matter._ Darkrai's voice got hasty all of a sudden. _She's nobody you know._

_ And if I don't know them, does killing them make it right, Darkrai? I didn't sign up…_

_ SILENCE! You are under my control now._

"Arghh…" Zero felt Darkrai's grip on him mentally tightened, and clutched his head in his paws. _Alright, Darkrai, sorry. Where to next?_

_ We have to take out one more opponent, then it's time to take out that worthless psychic… no. First, we must visit Kosugawa castle. Pay empress Ruka a little visit, if you know what I mean, Zero._

Zero closed his eyes, but knew he had no choice. _Alright… let's make this as quick as possible._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Asami cleaned herself lazily, worried. She knew he would return eventually, since fate seemed to tie them together. She didn't know whom he would be when he returned. The embodiment in his dream had haunted her recently. But she felt closer to him, seeing that there were things he was scared of, and that there was another mysterious side to him that was still unseen.

She carefully thought about what seemed wrong with Kenshin. He had seemed panicked, almost as if he wasn't in control, but was still there. For the most part, his mind seemed fine, but something else was inside him… something darker…

She suddenly felt a little sick. It was very abrupt, and she pulled herself out of the water, gasping. _What's wrong with me?!_ Her head hurt… like a passing headache, and she fell onto the grass next to the springs. She looked up, and heard Jikami and Natsuko call her name before she passed out.

When she awoke, she was inside the Black Rain's healing den. Kenshin had showed it to her once, and there were herbs and berries inside of it. When she got up, she felt dizzy. "Urghh… what happened?"

"You collapsed, Asami! You're lucky we were passing by!" said Natsuko.

Jikami nodded next to her. "It was pretty abrupt… one moment you were washing, the next moment, you were sprawled out on the grass."

Her entire waist hurt. "My chest is a little sore…" She felt nauseous.

The Blissey who had been tending to her looked at her, then said, "Princess… I don't know how to break this to you, but… well, you're feeling something called a heart bond. You're feeling what someone who had blood bonded with you is."

"I know what that is. But I don't think that's it…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Zero stayed in the shadows in the city of Kosugawa. Merchants were selling all sorts of food in this water-type paradise. Fountains and lakes were built all over the beautiful land, and even he had to pause a little bit before continuing on. He had a job to do.

"Isn't that prince Kenshin?"

_NO!_ The voice inside his head screamed, but it was no use.

_Kenshin… that's who I am…_ he thought to himself.

Darkrai screamed in defeat. _He has found his name… you little bastard… I'll be back._

_ What?_ He didn't understand, but Darkrai was gone. "Wait! I need help!"

But he had successfully evicted the dark-type from his mind. He felt as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. But he still only knew 4 things; his name was Kenshin, there was a pokemon that was important to him named Asami, he should have killed some empress named Ruka, and he was in the Kosugawa city. _Asami…_ that name again… he still had no idea who that was. Was she his mom? His sister? Or maybe his lover…

But that would all have to wait, because, walking in front of him was the most beautiful Vaporeon he had ever seen. Her tail trailed behind her like a ribbon of blue, her feet delicately avoiding things on the ground. She had beautiful, sapphire colored eyes that reminded him of a lake. He was in absolute shock. _Who is she? She's beautiful… wow…_

She stopped walking, and turned towards him, and opened her eyes wide in shock, before stopping and staring at him. "W-who are you? I thought I was the only Vaporeon in my kingdom… no…"

He realized he must have looked like an idiot staring at her, and said, "Oh, I'm, uhh, sorry. I'll go…"

"Wait. What's your name?"

"I'm Ze… no, I'm Kenshin."

"Kenshin… Kenshin, I'm Ruka. Empress Ruka."

_Gee, good thing Darkrai left. I don't know if I could have attacked such a beautiful pokemon!_

"You're the empress?"

"Yeah. It's embarrassing, I know… I'm young, but I try my best…"

He sat there, and she sat down, mirroring him. "Really? How old are you?"

"Turn 16 in about five months."

He felt a flash of memory. He remembered saying, _I'm about 15 and 8 months…_ "Hah! Well, I'm older than you, empress. By about a month."

She licked her paw uncomfortably, and said, "You know… you seem friendly. You want to… ehh… hang out I suppose? I don't really have too many friends, since I have to manage this province, but…"

"Sure thing, Ruka." But in his heart, he felt a longing for the princess.

**If you are confused, let me sum up what has happened in this chapter.**

**a)Kenshin's mind was possessed by Darkrai. After hearing his name, he remembered and Darkrai was unable to control him.**

**b)Asami and her friends were thrown out of his dream.**

**As always, read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**6000 view quick update! Thanks for the support guys!**

**Ch. 19- The Empress**

Asami quietly looked out the window, wondering if he would ever return back to her. The sweet Vaporeon she knew and loved…

She heard a knock on her door and said, "Come in."

It was her stepmom. "Listen, Asami… something is wrong. Kenshin isn't with his dad, is he?"

Asami turned away, not wanting to respond.

Konachi sighed. "Asami… you have to speak out your heart. Did he find somebody else?"

She was taken aback. "Mom! Kenshin would never leave me! He loves me!" But she knew that was always a possibility. Kenshin was both good looking and had an attractive personality.

Konachi sighed yet again. "Asami… what did he say to you before he left?"

She thought about it. "He told me to get away from him. But not in the way you might expect. He sounded genuinely concerned for me, almost as if he was worried he might hurt me. There seemed to be something wrong with him, but…"

She felt a tear roll down her face. He mother had planted doubt within her. _What if he really did find somebody else? What if I did something to upset him?_

Asami remembered crying with loneliness after Mitsuki had left her the first time. She had been heartbroken with loss, and now… if Kenshin, the pokemon she was so madly in love with left her…

Konachi brushed against her stepdaughter. "Asami… I'm here for you, dear."

"I know, mom."

She kissed Asami on the cheek and walked out of her room. Asami felt terrible. "Kenshin… please come back…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kenshin… how have I never met you before?" asked Ruka.

He shrugged. "I'm not kidding when I say I woke up in a field, with almost no memory." He decided not to mention the fact that he had killed a neighboring emperor, and had previously been instructed to kill her.

"So you're not from around here… ahh, I see."

When he stood next to her, her angelic voice absolutely enchanted him. She seemed so graceful, so perfect. She caught him staring at her, and looked away before blushing.

The two of them had eaten some roasted berries and nuts at one of the stands, and had gotten it for free. Pokemon all around would stare at the princess… some of the guys looked at him with jealousy clear in their eyes. It was obvious her people thought very well of the empress. The two of them were now sitting down next to a fountain, and chatting.

"Kenshin… you seem like such an interesting guy…" She pawed her necklace, and watched the fountain wistfully. "One year ago, my parents were mysteriously killed, and I took the throne, Kenshin. I remember being lonely for so long, but… you seem so quiet and understanding. I think that there is a future for us as…"

"As what?" He said quietly.

"As… friends… eh heh… um… oh my gosh, this is so awkward!"

He stared at her eyes, and felt like he was drowning within their beauty. "Ruka… this is very quick for you to ask, you know…"

"I'm sorry…" The princess' voice clearly had attracted a large group of citizens, and they all watched the two Vaporeons in interest.

He looked at them, and the princess had developed a sudden interest in the fountain. Looking at her, he could almost feel her loneliness, her embarrassment, her sadness.

"Kiss her!" somebody shouted from the crowd, and some of the others snickered.

He wrapped his tail around hers slowly, and she looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Kenshin."

Some of the other citizens went, "Aww…"

She took a deep breath, then looked up at the sky, which was becoming a beautiful sunset. "Kenshin… this was a lot of fun for me, and I hope you felt it too…"

He grinned. "Empress, I really enjoyed myself too. Thank you."

She looked at the citizens, then asked with a hint of embarrassment in her voice, "Umm… do you have a place to stay?"

Kenshin realized he didn't. The past few nights, he had slept at the bottom of a river and lake respectively, which had been rough. "Eheh… no…" he said sheepishly.

"What do you say you spend the night at my place? You know, in one of the guest rooms…"

"Oh, sure…"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Alright! Here, I'll show you the way, Kenshin!" The two of them vaporized, and quickly arrived at the main courtyard. In it were cherry blossoms… _cherry blossoms… those seem familiar…_

Ruka looked at him. "You coming, Kenshin?"

"Yeah." He shook his head. It didn't matter too much now.

When they got in, a little Eevee walked up to Kenshin. "Woah, Ruka! Is this you boyfriend? Hey, you, are you my sister's boyfriend? Did you kiss yet? Did you…"

"Kenshin, this is my sister, Furia. As you can see… she's very… outspoken…"

"Oh my god! Pleasure to meet you!" She bowed her head, and Kenshin mirrored her.

Ruka rolled her eyes, then said, "Can you show Kenshin to the guest room, Furia? I'm going to go bathe."

"What, you're not gonna bathe together?"

Her older sister shot her a glare, and Furia sighed. "Fine, follow me…"

She led him along a long passageway, and opened one of the wooden doors to reveal a quaint room with a large bed and a fountain inside. "Thank you, Furia…"

She nodded, then closed the door behind her, but not before saying, "Oh, the hot spring is just outside your room to the left, out the door.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. Like he was going to watch Ruka bathe…

He stretched out across the bed, and closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw a beautiful Espeon staring back at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "Kenshin!" she called out to him.

"Who are you?"

She gazed back at him sadly. "Come back, love…" Her voice echoed in his mind, and he opened his eyes.

He felt like he should know her, but he couldn't remember.

He looked out the window slowly, and felt a comfortable breeze brush his face. He thought of the gorgeous empress, and thought nervously about the Espeon. Could the Espeon be part of his past? Would it hurt her if she knew he felt lust towards the Vaporeon? He sighed. That Espeon's voice… so sad… so lonely… but could she simply be part of his imagination?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ruka knew that Kenshin was the one, immediately. The one her dad told her would make her heart swoon. The faraway look in his eyes, that quiet determination in his voice, the way he carried himself… oh yeah, he was hot!

When she first had seen him, she had thought he was an illusion, just some sort of dream guy her mind was projecting. But he had been real! And he had comforted her too! Caring, good looking, mysterious… he seemed so perfect! She was in the castle springs, and felt so lucky to have encountered the Vaporeon of her dreams. But… could he be dating? What if some girl already had him? She wouldn't want to ruin another girl's life to suit her own…

She suddenly felt a shift in the air, and turned around, to see Kenshin looking around. He hadn't seemed to notice her, and called out, "Ruka?"

"I'm over here, Kenshin!"

"Oh, sorry!"

A blush crossed his face, and he turned to leave, but she called, "Come over here, don't be shy!"

He looked hesitant, but she ran over to him and pulled him towards the spring. "What… Empress Ruka, what do you think you're…"

"We have this tradition in the province where we bathe each other." She giggled when she saw his cheeks become red.

"Ruka, this is rather unnecessary, don't you…"

She licked his fins, and said, "You'll enjoy it!"

He sat down as she licked his back, and he seemed to relax.

"See? I don't bite, Kenshin!"

He still seemed tense though. "I know, that felt really good." He promptly stood up, and said, "Thank you."_ But I just started!_ He shook the water off of himself, and looked ready to leave. Then he turned around, and waited for her. "You want to go watch stars?"

Her hearts was pounding. _After I thought he was locking me out… oh my Arceus!_ "Yes!" she squeaked out, and he smiled.

The two of them sat in the cherry blossoms, looking up at the night sky, rather awkwardly. "So… do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

He frowned, as if he had to think about it. Then he said, "No."

She inched closer to him, and he looked at her. "You know, I've never had a boyfriend before," she said softly, as their sides touched. "Just because I'm a ruler doesn't mean I can't love, does it?" Then, without thinking, she lunged for his face, kissing him quickly before pulling away.

His eyes opened wide, then he said, "Ruka… my lords…"

"I'm so sorry! I… think I'm in love with you, Kenshin!"

He softly stroked his tail along her back. "You're a sweet girl, empress… plus you're beautiful…" He slowly kissed her, and she let out a gentle moan. _So this is why you have a boyfriend… mmm…_

After making out for a good half hour, Ruka gently pulled away. "It's getting late, Kenshin… I have to visit the edge of the province tomorrow. I should be getting to bed… you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Sleep? Like cuddle up? Sure…"

She smiled, and the two of them walked towards her room, tails twined.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Asami saw Kenshin in a dream that night. He was staring back at her, seemingly confused.

"Kenshin!"

He looked back at her, puzzled. "Who are you?"

_What?_ "Come back, love!" she pleaded to him, but she woke up back, alone in her room. She felt a tear drip down her face. _I must find him!_

She told her dad she was going to go visit friends in another province, while her mother seemed to understand. "Of course. Be careful, Asami!"

With a sigh, she decided to visit the White Mist tribe. Maybe Tsukushi could help them, even though they hadn't left on good terms.

"Kenshin? He's missing… I'm sorry, I haven't seen him." The Delcatty seemed truly sad when Asami visited her. "I'm sorry for turning you over… they were going to hurt my little sister, and I couldn't…"

"It's alright. Do you know what the nearest province to here is?"

She thought about it. "Well, to the east is the Kosugawa province. Lady Ruka rules over there, but…"

"Is she attractive?"

"Well yeah. I'll say she's just as good looking as you, princess. I don't think any guy in their right mind could resist her charm. In fact, I heard that she had found a new boyfriend, also a Vaporeon just yesterday."

_No way… calm down, Asami. He could have gone the other direction…_ _it could be any male Vaporeon. _But she felt a very strange knot in her stomach as she realized that Kenshin may have found someone he liked better than her.

"Thank you, Tsukushi…"

"Any time, princess. I owe you and Kenshin."

She started heading toward the east, when suddenly, she was confronted by a shadowy figure. It looked up at her, darkness in its eyes. "D-Darkrai!" she said softly.

"You… you're Vaporeon somehow beat me from his mind… I have no idea how. But as my revenge, I'll take my fury out on you." He waved his hand, and she suddenly felt cold. "You have until midnight tomorrow. If you can't get Kenshin to love you back, his memories will never return. Don't think of this as an act of mercy; watching you cry as your Kenshin walks away with someone else will make my day."

"A little over a day?! How can I…"

It was too late. He had already vanished. She looked toward the East, where it was darkening as night fell. The same was for her heart.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kenshin awoke with a start. He had curled up next to the beautiful empress, and had wrapped his paws around her belly. In his mind, he had seen the same Espeon staring back at him, eyes pleading. "Asami…" he whispered. "She is Asami…" She had reached her paw out to him, and right as he was about to grab it, he had woken up. Other than realizing the Espeon's name, he knew nothing else about her. But he must have known her from before…

The empress had awoken, and looked at him with concern. "Kenshin… what's wrong?"

He kissed her, and rested his head down again. "Nothing, Ruka. Just thinking about somebody I used to know…"

**Duh duh duh… will Asami retrieve Kenshin's memories? Or will Ruka capture his heart? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20- The Blade**

Asami arrived at the city by nightfall. She asked a nearby Riolu where the castle was.

"Castle? The Northern edge of town. It overlooks the sea, because, as you know, she's a water type."

She nodded, then turned back towards the Riolu, but he was already walking away. _Hmm…_

She entered the castle grounds, and stared at the cherry blossoms. A little Eevee walked up to her. "Who're you?"

"I'm princess Asami… may I speak to your empress?"

"My empress… you mean Ruka? My sister? But she's sleeping with…" The Eevee quickly ran down one of the halls, and about five minutes later, two Vaporeons came walking out, tails entwined. "Ruka and Kenshin, this is princess Asami…"

"Kenshin!" screamed Asami, and she gave him a tackling hug, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes. "Kenshin…"

His eyes were opened wide as he pushed her away. "Who are you? Are you… Asami?"

She felt hurt. "Yes, of course! Your…"

Ruka cleared her throat, and pressed against Kenshin. "And who may you be?"

"Princess Asami, of the Honokawa province! Are you empress Ruka?"

The Vaporeon seemed annoyed… both of them. "Yes. I don't appreciate you tackling my boyfriend, _princess_."

"B-boyfriend? Kenshin! I'm your mate! Have you lost your mind?"

Kenshin looked at the ground. "Listen, princess… I'm sorry to disappoint you, but…"

"No…" she whispered. "Don't you remember? The night we met each other? The passion we shared?"

"I…I…I don't… I'm sorry. You must be mistaken, princess."

"No…" she whispered, yet again. "Please… don't leave me, Kenshin…"

He turned around, his eyes clouding with anguish. "Go now, please. My… my heart belongs Ruka…"

Ruka looked at her, pity in her eyes, before following Asami's beloved.

Asami lay down, and buried her face in her paws, as she felt the tears of heartbreak roll down her cheeks. "Kenshin… Kenshin… how could you do this to me… why me… why…"

She felt her heart split into shards. After crying her soul out, she got up and walked out of the castle, not looking back. She knew she should feel angry at him, but she didn't. She just felt like her heart had been torn out, and she felt agony greater than anything she thought possible. Rape, knives, dark type moves… anything would be better than this.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kenshin hugged Ruka tightly. "Do you mean it when you said your heart belongs to me?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure you don't know her? Those tears seemed so real…"

"I… I don't know. I'm deeply attracted to you Ruka… but… I just don't know anymore."

She nodded, then snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, then fell into a deep slumber.

In his dream, the Espeon was sitting next to him, deep under the water.

"This is a sapphire," he said. "The jewel of waters…" He clipped it onto the Espeon's necklace. Then the scene changed, and they were kissing under the moonlight. The scene changed yet again, but this time, it felt different. She was standing over a large seaside cliff, seemingly standing there. Tears were in her eyes. "Kenshin…" she whispered, then she jumped. _No! No! Don't…_

Then he woke up. Ruka was still sleeping next to him.

He quietly thought of the princess. Those memories… they couldn't be imagination.

He shook the empress. "I'm going to go for a walk, okay?"

She nodded sleepily, then he got out of the bed, and vaporized. He flew through the air, keeping an eye out for the pink psychic type, until he spotted her, along the beach cliff he had seen in his dream. And it did look like she was about to jump…

"Wait! Princess!"

She turned around, and glared at him. "What do you care, _Kenshin_?"

"Please don't jump!"

"Why? You broke my heart… I have no reason to live anymore!"

"Life is valuable, princess. You should respect it."

She paused, then sighed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were back to normal. Please just leave me alone."

"I'm not kidding you when I say I have no memory of you at all. I'll open my mind to you to prove it." He let his mind relax, and felt the psychic type probe around inside for a bit before she exited his mind.

"You're telling the truth… but how?"

"I don't know. I just woke up in this field, and travelled… but I had a dream last night…" He explained the sapphire, and the kiss they shared. She hadn't moved the entire time.

"Well… you don't remember, do you?" A flash of remembrance crossed her face. "The two of us were deeply in love before you went mad a few nights ago. The night before you left… we made love." Her cheeks became pinker than normal.

"Really?" Kenshin knew he would probably remember making love to this psychic type. She really was beautiful… she had a great body too. In fact, he would go to say he was more sexually attractive than the empress. And that was saying something.

"Yeah." She looked away. "You're slowly getting your memory back, it seems."

"Hang on! How can I trust you?"

"Kenshin! I've saved you from rape! You've saved me from rape! We've made love! We're mates! You can trust me!" She started speaking quietly. "Please, Kenshin. If you don't believe me… I'll… I'll jump!"

He sighed, then said, "All right. I believe you… sort of."

She breathed a sigh of happiness. "Kenshin… I promise I'm telling the truth…" She gave him a hug, and Kenshin felt himself relax. _This feels so right…_ He wrapped his paws around her, and they stood there, hugging for awhile. A few tears fell from the princess' face. "I thought you didn't care about me…"

Kenshin wasn't sure how to respond to that. Even though it seemed like she was telling the truth, how could he explain his feelings towards the empress? "Asami…"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I have to go now. The empress needs me…"

She stiffened. "The empress?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but… well, tell you what. I'll meet you again here when the moon is rising, and I'll decide whether to leave with you, or stay with the empress."

She looked upset, but seemed to keep herself calm. "O-Of course… I'll see you soon…"

When he got back, he went back to the bed where Ruka was sleeping. When he came, she looked at him, then said, "Want some water, Kenshin?"

He was thirsty. "Sure." He yawned.

"You visited that Espeon, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" he asked in surprise.

"Hey, even though it's only been… what, a day, I can tell what your thinking. I'll get you some water. It'll make you feel better." She looked at him. "You're thinking about her aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

The two of them sat there in silence. "Kenshin… I-"

"I know you care deeply for me. I do for you as well, but maybe… well…"

She stroked his head like a mother would. "I know," she said softly. She pulled his head in towards her breasts, and said, "I know you're torn. But whatever choice you make, I will respect it."

"Th-thank you Ruka…" Her teats were right in front of him, and he felt the strangest urge. She looked down at him, and giggled.

"I know what you want to do, Kenshin. But won't Asami be upset, if you happen to choose her over me?"

"As long as we don't mate, I think something small like this won't bother her the slightest…" And with that, he started suckling the empress' teats. She softly let out a moan, and pulled him closer.

"Oh Kenshin… do they taste good?" she moaned.

"Mmm…" He felt his cock harden, and felt the empress gently rub it.

"Now, now, Kenshin. Don't go getting all hard, now. Remember, you have a decision to make."

But the way she stroked it was really turning him on, especially with her soft moans as he sucked her nipples. Her breathing was quickening, and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Eventually, after both teats were sucked sufficiently, she gently pushed him away. "Enough," she said gasping. "We can't do this, Kenshin. If we keep going, we're going to end up fucking each other."

Kenshin felt embarrassed. He had sort of betrayed the princess right there… but…

"Kenshin… I think it's time to admit… we don't quite belong together…"

"What? Why?"

She sighed. "You're too good for me. I almost stole you away from your true love. The way you two looked at each other… it's something I only dream about. As much as I want to be your mate… the princess is the one for you."

Kenshin looked at her, surprised. Something must have made her realize it… he still thought she was hot though. "I'll make you a deal…" she said with a wink. "You ever have a problem, come and visit me. We'll talk it over, and I'll try make you feel better… oh lords, that sounded wrong. But yeah, if you ever need a friend, I'll be here…" _She seems so lonely… she was willing to give me up to help me…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And I win again."

The Lucario sitting across from the Jolteon sighed. "I don't get how you're so good at this, Shoji."

"Zun, a ninja has his secrets, and I have mine." The Lucario beckoned to the Riolu sitting next to him, and the Riolu passed a coin over to the Jolteon.

Shoji the Jolteon was in many ways like his brother. A tuft of hair would shadow his right eye, and he bore a scar on his left cheek; a painful reminder of his father. Shoji always kept a blade of wheatgrass in his mouth. The three of them were sitting in a crowded bar, playing cards.

"Riku, want something to drink, son?"

"Mmm, that's okay, dad." Riku had his eye on a Gothorita on the next table.

"So did you hear? The empress has a new boyfriend," said Zun.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard he was a Vaporeon too, right?" The Jolteon took a sip of his sake. "Supposed to be her soul mate or something, right?"

"Yeah. At least, that's what I heard. But my lord Gotsume asked me to watch his daughter, and she's in the city right now." Zun leaned in towards him. "How do you feel about the empress? What if the guy's a rapist?"

"I don't really know honestly. I've never talked to her. I'm just a bartender."

Zun leaned in next to him. "You know you're not just a bartender, Shoji. You lost long ago, but skills like those never desert you. What would your brother say if he saw you?"

Shoji looked away. His little brother had always looked up to him as a role model. Zun was right. He was becoming a disappointment. He took another thoughtful sip of his sake, then said, "Why are you asking that? I sure hope you're not telling me to go after the empress. You know I've got zero…"

"Aww, come on man! Listen, I've heard an intriguing rumor that her boyfriend lost his memory, and all he remembers is his name."

"Mmm. And…?"

"Well, that's not weirdest part. I overheard our princess, who is visiting here, saying the same Vaporeon is her mate! Would you believe that?"

Riku the Riolu, and also Zun's son, had stopped flirting, and said, "I can verify that. She asked for directions when you asked me to find out about lunch. She seems to believe it's the same Vaporeon."

"Huh."

"Aay, Jolteon punk, watch where you're stepping, bitch!" It was an intoxicated Arcanine.

"Me and my friends here were just sitting here. You walked into us!"

The Arcanine opened his mouth to use and attack, but the Jolteon had vanished, leaving dust. He reappeared behind the Arcanine, and hit him with a thunderbolt, KOing him.

"See what I mean? You're not like all the idiots here. You were trained to kill!"

Shoji sighed. He always kept a katana in his satchel just in case he needed to kill. But it had been a gift from his younger brother. "Look, my sister ran away to avoid killing. Perhaps it's good I do the same. Killing may be in my dad's blood, but it's not in mine."

Zun shrugged, but Riku watched curiously. "My princess thinks that this city's empress is trying to steal her Vaporeon's heart. Maybe you could try… I don't know, flirt or something? I've seen you flirting with all the babes around here."

"It's just for fun. Never got me laid yet."

"But see, now it's your big chance! You get laid, and my princess gets her boyfriend back! Nice and simple!"

"It's not as easy as you make it seem… for one, how would I talk to her, even?"

He sighed. "I don't know, send her flowers or something?"

"Isn't that stalking?" The Jolteon huffed. "You deal with it yourself, Zun. Your princess needs help, you take care of it." Shoji slipped another coin to the bartender, and took a sip of his sake.

"But you see! You're good looking! You even act like our prince!"

"Prince? Are you kidding me? How could I look like a prince?" He shook his head, then sighed. "I'm not doing it! My father embarrassed me in battle once before!"

"Aww, come on! Admit it, you get totally hard when she's nearby! I've seen you panic when she smiled at you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He groaned. "Whatever, I'll try… I don't know, talk to her for the sake of your job. By the way, what is your prince and princess' name?"

"Kenshin and Asami. I was sent to take them out earlier…"

Shoji looked up sharply. "Did you say Kenshin? Kenshin…"

"Do you know him?" asked Riku, watching him curiously.

"No… no I don't…" Shoji got up, and walked out the door. "Wow Kenshin, getting both an empress and a princess to come after you… I'm a bit jealous…" Shoji pulled out his Katana, and looked at the kanji writing on it. "Little brother…"

**OMFG! Kenshin has another brother? Kenshin just got sensual with the empress too! WHAT?_ Why did I do that? Well, please read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21- The Spark**

Asami was waiting at the top of the cliff, watching the moon slowly rise to full height. _Oh, please hurry, love! You're time is almost up, and if… no, we must get your memories!_

"Princess!" she heard him shout from afar.

"Kenshin! Oh, good! You're here…"

"Asami… you're mine. You're the one for me. I'll come with you…"

She breathed a sigh of relief, and fastened her paws around him. "I love you Kenshin… so much…"

"I-I love you too, princess." And Asami felt something change. He seemed to shake his head a bit, before saying, "I… I'm… I've got it! I remember everything!" He looked at her, and seemed ready to cry. "I almost betrayed you princess… how could I?"

She kissed him, then said, "None of it matters now… I've got you back, Kenshin…"

"When we get back… no…" He looked over Asami's head in astonishment. "Shoji! Brother!"

The two of them hugged, and Asami looked at them in shock. "Brother? I thought…"

"Kenshin shouldn't mention a pokemon who lost his honor. I've heard you've been having girl issues, bro."

"Yeah. But I've chosen; the princess here is my true soul mate, even if she's not my species."

"Wait, who are you exactly?"

"Kenshin's big brother! Say, you're kinda hot…"

"Hey, she's mine! You took enough of my stuff…" protested Kenshin.

"I know, just playin' around with you brother…" Still, she felt the Jolteon's gaze move to her butt. He shook his head. "Anyways… I heard you sort of broke the empress' heart…"

"Oh… well, she was fine with it. She made me promise to visit her, that's all…"

Shoji shrugged, then said, "That's all?"

Asami shot him a glance. "That's all."

The Jolteon spat out the blade of wheatgrass, then said, "I'll take care of her, don't worry."

Kenshin immediately knew. His brother was similar to him in every way except when it came to girls. He'd flirt with every one he could find. "Let's head home, Asami. My perverted brother here is going to go get himself a girlfriend."

Asami was shocked. "Aren't you two happy to see each other? You guys didn't really catch up…"

"We see no need to. We can contact each other whenever. See you Shoji!"

The Jolteon had vanished into the night. _What's with this family?_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Ruka. You've got another visitor!"

Ruka sighed. She had wanted Kenshin pretty badly. At least he had promised to visit her. But Asami had seemed too nice to steal her guy…

"Excuse me, missus Ruka." She looked at the Jolteon who had bowed to her. "My name is Shoji. My brother Kenshin…"

"Kenshin! Oh… please continue…"

"Well, he said you were lonely, so he sent me to keep you company."

She looked at the Jolteon curiously. "Hmm…" _Is that all Kenshin sent his brother here for? Company? _"That's nice of him, but tell him it's alright."

"Nonsense. Besides… I heard you've been stressed out recently. I can help! We can play games, or…"

Ruka thought about it. _Games? I… arghh…_ She felt the insides of her pussy warm. She needed sexual relief. Kenshin suckling her had released only some of the pressure, but now… she felt the need to massage down there. "Please go… I've got some urgent matters to attend to…" she said, feeling her cheeks run pink.

"Hey, I can help! What do you need?"

She grit her teeth. "Relief…" she said.

He blinked at her, then grinned. "Oh, relief, eh? Hehe… I see what you mean. You look so strained… let me help!"

"That would be very unnecessary! What do you think you're doing? I've got some very important paperwork to… uh, relieve!"

"I know exactly what you need, my empress!"

"You're a fucking pervert, you know that? You're brother is so normal compared to you…"

"Aww, I can beat him in combat, y'know… still…"

She felt it… it was almost unbearable… "Fine!" she snapped. "Come with me! You're only doing this to help me! You're not going to get anything out of this, Shoji!"

He seemed surprised she let him, then said, "Of course."

The door closed behind them. "You're lucky I'm feeling so warm right now, otherwise, I wouldn't even dream of doing this…"

"Heh. You gotta admit, I'm pretty decent looking!"

The Jolteon had a face and way of walking that made him seem mature, even though his personality was quite opposite. "You remind me of Kenshin…"

"What's wrong with that? My brother said you wanted to be his mate!"

She rolled her eyes, then said, "Go, let's get this over with, pervert…"

But instead of licking her slit or pawing at it, he rolled her and then shoved his cock into her pussy.

"Aah! What the fuck are you doing, Shoji?"

"I've wanted to do this for awhile… you're going to learn to respect me after tonight! I will work for you!"

"S-Shoji! You can work for me! Just pull your stuff outta me! I only wanted a licking, or… GAH!"

He thrust into her, causing her to shout in pain. "It hurts so much… please stop!" She felt tears fall from her eyes. In one of her dreams, she had imagined being fucked by Kenshin all slowly… not being raped cruelly by his older brother.

He let out a moan. "Yes… you may be my ruler, but you're my bitch tonight, empress. Tell me only truth! Tell me I'm the one in control!"

"You're the one in control!" she sobbed. "Please stop raping me!"

He grinned. "Kenshin said you had been feeling horny… is this true? You wanted to be fucked by my little brother?"

"Yes!"

He thrust into her again, and she let out a moan of mixed pleasure and pain. "You got the big brother, instead!"

As cruel as it was, something about being shouted at and being forced to say things was really turning her on. The roughness… the way he was doing her made her so horny…

He wrapped his paws around her chest as he did her doggy style, and scratched his claws along her breasts, earning moans of pleasure. "You are such a hot little bitch!" He laughed cruelly as he did the empress. But he didn't want to cum inside her, and pulled out. He stopped well before he was at the climax, and looked at the gasping empress, who had collapsed from the roughness. "Sorry, empress! I've wanted to do that for so long!"

She looked at him. He thought she would attack him or something. Instead, she said, "More! Please! I'm begging you, my master!"

He grinned at her as she pointed her butt towards him. "I'll respect your wishes, especially since it feels so fucking good."

She let out another moan as he penetrated her. "Please! Take it! Take my virginity!" The horny empress knew she couldn't wait any longer, especially after being sensual with Kenshin earlier.

"Of course!" And he resumed his harsh love with the Vaporeon empress, listening to her moans. _She's actually enjoying this! She may be my ruler, but being the one in control… oh yeah! Kenshin… your Espeon bitch must have one great pussy for you to be giving up on this!_

"M-master! I'm gonna cum!"

"So am I, bitch." And with two screams, their bodily fluids mixed with each other.

Shoji finally pulled out of her, then grinned at her. "Sorry for getting all dominance and stuff there… it was in the heat of sex…"

She looked at him, then, miraculously, smiled at him. "In case you didn't know, I actually enjoyed that quite a bit as well. It hurt at first, but… oh, the pleasure!"

He was astounded. _She enjoyed it? Okay… actually, that's a little creepy… you know, I don't even want to know what went on in her mind._

She looked at him, and wagged her tail happily. "Boy, I'm sure glad Kenshin sent you!"

He looked at the empress, aware of the fact that they had suddenly mated and become entwined. "So am I…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So… do you think that an empress is going to let your perverted brother even talk to her? She might not even want to see him…"

"Nah. You're right. As horny as she is, she'll probably never…"

"How did you know she was horny?" asked Asami suspiciously.

"Umm… hehe… just…"

"You better not have fucked her!"

Kenshin shook his head. "Of course not! I just suckled her!"

She glared at him. _Uh oh… wrong thing to say…_ Then, much to his surprise, she rolled over for him. "Suckle me, Kenshin! If you're willing to suckle her… plus they do feel a little bit funny…"

Kenshin's mouth watered just looking at those nipples. "Alright…" He lowered his mouth onto her chest. _Funny… I'd never really thought about breasts before… it's not like they're an ass or anything… but… it really makes me feel good._

Then he felt something change within her. Something more desperate. "Ahh… that feels so good… I…"

Kenshin stopped, then nuzzled her gently. "Princess… you are everything to me. I'll never leave you again."

"I know. I sure hope you know I won't forgive you if something like this happens again, Kenshin!"

"It won't."

"You know, we all went into your mind. Anyways, I found some, ehem, _explicit_ ideas in there. You know what I mean?"

He was truly mystified. "How… who let you guys in?"

"The Xatu."

"Oh. So… what did you find?"

She winked at him. "Let's say that next time we make love, you'll have me on the ropes, if you know what I mean…"

_Oh shit._ He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. Of course…"

She then yawned. "You know… have you ever wanted to try mate with somebody else? You can be honest."

"Other than you? Maybe only empress Ruka… that's about all I've ever thought about."

She cuddled up next to him. "You want to sleep out, tonight?"

He wrapped his paw around her, feeling her closer to his heart. He felt so relaxed. "Sure. Princess… I even without my memory… I would dream about you."

She twitched her ears. "Really?"

"Yeah. It may sound weird but…"

"No. That's really sweet, actually." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so happy to have you back, my love…"

"So am I. Something didn't feel right…"

He looked down at the sleeping Espeon. "I love you, princess Asami." He stroked her head gently, before he too gave in to sleep. _We'll never be apart…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kenshin! Asami! It's Mitsuki! She's given birth!"

"What?!" The two of them stood up and ran into the forest to meet their friend.

"Oh my god! He's too cute!" said Asami, watching the little Eevee tucked against Mitsuki's body.

"I know right? He'll be perfect! Absolutely perfect…" said Ko.

Mitsuki looked tired. "You are so lucky you're not the one with the pussy. It hurts like hell…"

Ko kissed her. "You did wonderful… our little Eevee… what name do you like?"

"I thought we discussed this already… Misato!"

"Right! Stay with your mom, Misato!"

The little Eevee nodded, then started suckling again.

Natsuko watched curiously. "I'm already pregnant! We didn't tell you guys… we heard you only got back…"

"Yeah. Congrats!" said Kenshin.

Asami thought about it. "If I hadn't… that could've been Kenshin's child…"

"Ehh… heh heh…" laughed Natsuko awkwardly.

Jikami didn't seem to mind. "We're going to name him Ichiro! Natsuko brought it up! I like the sound of it!"

Kenshin and Asami looked at each other. "What if he isn't a boy?"

"Natsuko says she feels him. She thinks it's a boy. Don't ask how…"

"Hey!" she protested. "When have I been wrong before?"

Kenshin shot Asami a glance. "When are we going to start trying for kids?"

"Tonight! We will begin tonight!" she said with a smile.

"Oh right… the ropes… I'll await that eagerly."

"Of course you will. And so will I. Oh, you're not going to guess what my dad told me!"

"What?"

"The empress of the Kosugawa province has a new mate!"

"No way… that was literally like one or two days ago." He shook his head. "Brother… you sure work fast, even for a Jolteon!"

Ko walked back over to the rest of them. "Looks like Mitsuki and I can't make love each night without little Misato watching…"

"Maybe it's for the better…" said Jikami. "Hell, we live like a mile away, and sometimes, I hear Mitsuki moan…"

"Yeah. My long ass cock has…"

"There's a kid nearby! _Your_ kid!" said Natsuko, scoldingly.

"Oh, sorry…" They all chuckled.

**And after all the suspenseful endings… this one was to be different. Please R&R again!**


	22. Chapter 22

**And now… something (I hope) you all were dreading… the end of Living in the Shadows… thank you all so much for the support!**

**Ch. 22- The Second Coming**

Kenshin held Asami's paw in his. "It'll be alright, love. Just stay relaxed, all right?"

"You try staying relaxed… arghh…" She grit her teeth in pain.

_Oh! Will Asami be alright? Is she strong enough to do this? Will our child be fine?_ Panicked thoughts raced through his mind.

"Outside, Kenshin." Mitsuki pushed him out, and not wanting to make something bad happen, he obediently followed.

"Uncle Kenshin! Is she alright?" Next to him, he felt Misato's gaze.

"Of course she's all right!" squeaked Ichiro, Natsuko and Jikami's son.

"Shush! She needs quiet!" It was Yumi. She had been trained to help deliver kids. She thought it was necessary, even though she could never have any herself.

After an agonizing amount of time, out stepped Mitsuki. "You have a very healthy daughter, Kenshin! Congratulations!"

A very tired-looking Asami stepped out behind her. Mitsuki gasped. "Get back in there! You're going to…"

Asami gave Kenshin a kiss, then said, "Hatsumi… how do you like it?"

He licked her ear affectionately. "She's perfect. Just like her mother."

Then, behind her, still wobbly, came the little Eevee. She looked so off balance. Kenshin ran to help her, grabbed her, then brought her over gently.

"Hatsumi… does she need milk?"

Asami grinned, then rolled to her side. "Yeah. She needs milk. Just like her daddy." Kenshin felt a blush reach his face.

Mitsuki laughed. "Like father, like daughter!"

"Hello! You are Hatsumi right? I am Misato!"

"I'm Ichiro. Pleased to meet you!"

She looked at the other two Eevees, then said, "I'm Hatsumi!"

"Look! You three can now play together! But be gentle with Hatsumi!" warned Jikami.

The two males leapt on her in excitement. "Whee! Wait… hang on. Daddy, how come she doesn't have a…" began Misato.

"Oh… she's a girl. That's why."

"Oh. Alright." Then just like that, they forgot about her being a girl, and the three of them started rolling around again.

"I am not looking forward to telling them about the birds and the Beedrills…"

"Tell me about it."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Daddy! Mommy!" _Urgh… how does she have so much energy?_

"What is it, Hatsumi?"

"Misato and Ichiro were wondering if I'd like to go to the springs with them! Pleease?"

"Of course… your mother and I are going to go back to sleep."

He snuggled closer to his mate, and she said, "She's already twelve… she's sure growing fast."

"I know. What is she going to evolve into?"

"She said she didn't want to evolve into one of us… I don't know… maybe a Glaceon? Or a Jolteon? Maybe even a…"

"She'll know when the time's right, Kenshin. Don't you worry about her."

He sighed. "I know." The two of them shared a kiss.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The three Eevees basked in the springs. "Ahh… this is so heavenly…" said Hatsumi.

"I know… ahh…"

"What were you guys going to evolve into?" asked Ichiro.

"Well… I was thinking of finding a fire stone to become a Flareon," said Misato.

"I don't know," admitted Hatsumi. She didn't want to become a Vaporeon or an Espeon, like her parents. "Maybe a Sylveon?" She liked the sound of that.

"I was going to become an Umbreon… but a Glaceon seems cool too."

"Nice pun, Ichi."

"Oh…" He smiled. "I didn't intend that…"

Hatsumi giggled. "You're so funny!"

"Oh, look, it's Riku! Hi Riku!"

The Riolu looked at them and waved when they called him. Riku was the 20 year old Lucario, son of general Zun. "How are you guys?"

"Oh fine! Wanna come join us?" invited Misato.

"Well… I'm supposed to be delivering an important message… but alright."

He ran over, and sat down in the spring next to them. "I haven't seen you in a week, Riku!" said Ichiro.

"Ehh… I've been busy. Your mom just asked me to deliver an important message to Kosugawa castle. The empress there and your father are good friends."

"Yeah. My dad's brother is her mate. So it makes sense."

He shrugged. "I heard that your father was planning the empress a surprise. It's their anniversary, did you know?"

"Oh! That is so creepy! I mean, I just realized that my birthday is a celebration of them having sex! Eww!"

Riku chuckled. "Anyways, I'd better be going. Tell your dad I said happy anniversary!"

"Don't worry!"

"Riku… that guy is such a badass…" said Ichiro.

"I know!"

"Actually… your birthday is coming up, right, Hatsumi? Turning 13, right?"

"Really? Oh, that's right!"

Ichiro thought about it. "I could get you an evolution stone… or… you know, I have no idea."

"I know what _I'm_ going to get her. She'll be so happy when she sees it. Trust me!" said Misato.

"Okay…" She sighed. The two older boys always looked down on her. They were like siblings almost, since her parents decided one kid was enough.

"You know… I heard this new shop was in town

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Asami yawned, then looked at her mate, who was looking out the window. He turned around, then she saw that, between his teeth was a rose.

"Aww, you're so sweet to remember our anniversary," she said with a giggle.

"How could I forget, princess?" Even though she was no longer a princess, he still called her that. She thought it was cute. He laid it at her feet. "Later on tonight, I was thinking we could go for a walk… you know, something super romantic, since we've been busy with Hatsumi."

She smiled at him. "Of course, love. Oh right, one of Ruka's messenger's came. It turns out that they've had their third kid!"

_"Third?_ I thought they only had one… well… they sure are gutsy. I don't know if I could handle another Hatsumi!"

"Aww, she's no trouble. She just hangs out with Ichiro and Misato!"

"True… but those two are too adventurous… I hope nothing happens to her."

"Oh, stop worrying, you!" She cuffed his fins, and he growled playfully.

"You!" He wrestled her to the ground, and pinned her. "Tonight… you will be punished for trying to hit me!"

"Yes, Kenshin! I will await my punishment…" He let her up, then she said, "Hey…"

He turned to her. "Mmhmm?"

"Wait… this rose…" _The underwater air pocket… the mysterious J… _"That time… when I thought you were gone but you weren't? Was that you leaving the roses?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah. That was me. I was trying to get you to forgive me… you know, for Natsuko."

"Oh…" They both shared a laugh. "Yeah… horny little Natsuko… I heard they've been working day and night for a second child."

"Must be tiring… remember? I blacked out last time we made love."

"Yeah. It was your… what, 6th climax, then…"

"I don't know where you get you energy from." They both felt their cheeks redden from that night.

_"Mom? Why is dad passed out?" Hatsumi, who at this time, was only 11, was watching them. "I heard you screaming. What was dad doing?"_

_ "We were wrestling. That's all. Your dad hurt me a few times, but I won."_

_ "Okay. Misato told me his parents were wrestling too. Is this a coincidence?"_

_ "Umm… hehe… yeah. It's coincidence."_

_ Of course, they told her about the birds and the Beedrills a week after that._

_ "Eew! I'd never let a guy do that to me! Why would you do that, mom? That's so weird!"_

_ "Well, for one," began Kenshin, "It feels amazing to both of those making love. And it's the only way for kids to be made. Remember, you wouldn't be here if we didn't mate."_

_ She still looked sick. "So you guys lied about wrestling." _

_ Kenshin shrugged. "Ehh… basically."_

"When do you think she's going to start getting interested in boys?" Kenshin asked the question randomly.

"I don't know. She hangs around Misato and Ichiro a lot… maybe she has a crush on one of them and we don't know it? But we were 15 when we met, and you were the first girl I was sexually attracted to…"

Asami nodded. "I want to protect her, but… well, it's her decision."

The two of them cuddled up against each other. "You want to just hang out for today? Forget we're the rulers? You know, go out for today?"

"I'd love to. I heard they had a new shop moving into town. You want to go check it out?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This place is so cool! Really! I mean… these perfumes are so nice!"

The owner of the shop, a Roserade, smiled. "See? I can generate almost any scent, along with my apprentice, Spritzee."

Hatsumi sniffed one. "This one smells like razz! Come here, guys!"

The two other Eevees came running over. "Ooh, you're right! This is so sweet!" exclaimed Misato.

Ichiro nodded in agreement. "Asami! Look… your parents are here!"

She had never really imagined her parents as real young. They were really young as far as parents went, but… well, looking at them, tails entwined, sides pressed… she wondered what brought them together. They always seemed to get along, which would make her happy.

"Mom! Dad! What are you two doing here?"

The Vaporeon and Espeon turned towards her. "Hatsumi!"

"Yeah, the three of us Eevees wanted to check out the scents. But really, what are you two looking for?"

Her dad blinked. "What, we can't hang out near you?"

_Well, not when you two are all lovey-dovey…_

"I guess…" she said.

"Oh, don't mind us." Her parents kissed, and she thought, _gross!_

"Oh, right, we were going to go watch the sunset. You want to come with us?"

As much as she didn't want to, she decided to, just to make her parents happy. "Alright," she sighed. "Ichiro and Misato were wondering if I could spend the night with them and uncle Jikami and aunty Natsuko. Can I? Please?"

Her parents nodded. "As long as uncle and aunty watch you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The three of them quickly arrived at the top of mount Honma quickly.

Kenshin and Asami stayed a little ways behind their daughter. "Is it okay for her to be sleeping over with boys?" asked Asami, a little bit of concern in her voice.

Kenshin shrugged. "It's not like they're even attracted to each other sexually. Plus Jikami and Natsuko will watch over them. We can't keep protecting her," he added.

The three of them sat down on the top of the cliff. _Just like in that vision…_

"Wow… this is kinda pretty, actually…" said Hatsumi. She sounded surprised.

"Maybe if you didn't hang out with your boyfriends, you'd appreciate nature," he scolded. "But yeah, I would often train up here. Wake up at midnight, fetch water for the tribe, practice training, then run up here to watch the sunrise."

Asami pressed against his side. "This is so pretty…"

"I know. I hoped you hadn't been here before. Luckily, you didn't. This is where I would train often. With the wind blowing… this place is beautiful, but when it gets windy and rainy, it can train your soul too."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You know, Kenshin… when I first saw you, I didn't think much of it, but I think I felt something when I looked into your eyes. I didn't think I could be in love, but… well, you made my life complete. You scared me at first, but that was sort of the attraction…"

"When I was super quiet and everything, you know… I was quiet then, but you intimidated me. You were so cute and pretty… but, aside from your threats of castration, you treated me fairly well. And I felt it too… we were meant for each other." He kissed her on the lips this time, and she let out a little giggle.

"You know… you two sure get along well, mom and dad." She sighed. "I bet you two are going to have sex tonight. I'm sure glad I won't be there."

Kenshin ignored their daughter's snide comment. "Asami… I love you… I can't ever tell you that enough."

She smiled at him, eyes full of affection. "I love you too Kenshin."

And they kissed again as the sun set behind them.

**So yeah. It's finished. It's done. But their story isn't. Kenshin and Asami have a lot left to do, as does their daughter. What will she evolve into? Will she find love like her parents? Keep an eye out for **_**Kissing the Night Sky**_**, the sequel! And if you haven't already done so, Read and Review my other ongoing story, **_**Code 00.**__**Kissing the Night Sky**_** will be out in about a week or so. Thank you all so much!**

**-NESpirit**


End file.
